Book 1: Pink Shade of Fear
by ScarletDeva
Summary: [COMPLETE!] An old friend comes back to town with a dangerous secret. What follows is danger and pain. But can something be gained from that?
1. Ch00a: Info

Spectrum of Trials Universe Book 1: Pink Shade of Fear 

By: ScarletDeva

Summary: An old friend comes back to town and reveals a thought that changes everything.

An AU series. It diverges a few months after Kimberly Ann Hart leaves for gymnastics training in Florida. The Ninjetti period is extended. Some other liberties are taken with the timeline and the canon.

Some Important Changes in canon: The Rangers gain Powers from Dulcea. Ooze never destroys Zordon's tube. They do not meet Ninjor.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama/some-Romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rangers but if I did, they'd be a whole lot more fleshed out and mature than they are now. So hah!

Rating: PG-13 for safety.

Dedicated to: Jen (Gamine), Chris (Aislin BlueStar), Issa (Issa-Alien Hybred), Kerry (Dootzbugg), Ally (Ally-Kamiya), Jeannine and Rach. These awesome people have been babying, prodding and kicking me through the process of this story. Thanks guys. Thanks to everyone else too. If I didn't mention you it was due to my severe condition of the Oliver Disease.

Please review, or email me at Kelleren@aol.com.

Places where my work can be found:

www.geocities.com/starlight379

Place where my work would be found if I wasn't so lazy:

www.athersfictionlibrary.co.uk/pr/

Note: 

thoughts are denoted this way: 'xxx'

flashbacks are denoted this way: xxx


	2. Ch00b: Glossary

Spectrum of Trials Universe

Book 1: Pink Shade of Fear

Glossary

air speeder - A small air craft, resembling a motorcycle. Generally built for one, but

 can fit two.

Alari - A planet not far from KO-35. It was the site of the battle that landed Zordon in

 a time warp. It is now rather sparsely populated and in sad economic condition.

alarium - A very strong alloy produced on Alari, used to make armor. It is very rare

 now.

carro - heart, but only the emotional sense of it (Phaedosian)

donde está? - where is it? (Spanish)

estoy esperando - I am waiting (Spanish)

karool - A small, fuzzy, violet animal with three legs kept as a pet. It comes from the

 planet Berkio-10. It has a very calm temper and likes to play games almost like a 

 puppy.

liremita - sister (Phaedosian), affectionate form - lir'ta - sis

mi hijo – my son (Spanish)

Mentors' competition - Students of the Morphin Powers who reach a certain level, become

 mentors and take on students. The competition itself is held once a year, on different

 planets. It is mostly for fun but also helps to keep the Mentors sharp. It involves

 sharp shooting, sparring, swordplay and mage fights.

mir - of (Phaedosian), endings can be added to shift the meaning slightly, eg: miri - of

 my.

Shzhermi - ancient curse. Exact meaning is lost.

si, mi corazon – yes, my heart (Spanish)

ven - come (Phaedosian)

venga aqui – come here (Spanish)


	3. Ch01: A Reunion & a Secret Danger

Chapter 1: A Reunion & a Secret Danger.

Saturday 

July 29, 1995

11:49 AM

Command Center 

The silver panels of the Command Center glint in the artificial lighting.  The old Ranger suits stand in their display cases, a silent testament to human bravery and selflessness.  The monster alarm is momentarily silent.  Zordon's tube emits its usual silvery blue light and the great being himself seems content.  His eternal companion toils away at the system database.

"ALPHA" Zordon calls, "HAS BILLY FINISHED THE REPAIRS ON THE BEAR ZORD YET?"

Before Alpha has a chance to respond, a stream of odd colored pink enters the Command Center.  It hits the floor and condenses into a petite figure with shoulder length, dark caramel hair.  The girl timidly smiles up at Zordon.

"KIMBERLY, IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?" Zordon's usually calm voice betrays a tremor of worry, "WHY AREN'T YOU IN FLORIDA, TRAINING?"  The girl he always saw as a daughter seems paler and thinner than the last time he saw her.

She glances down, then turns her brown-eyed gaze back on Zordon.  "Can you please call everyone? There's a strong possibility that something is very, very wrong and I have to fix it."

Zordon nods at Alpha who immediately engages the communication link.

~*~

11:52 AM

Command Center

"RANGERS I NEED YOU IN THE COMMAND CENTER," Zordon's voice booms through the communicators to the groaning Ranger team.  

Tommy stands up from his usual seat in the Juice Bar and drags Aisha, Kat, Rocky, Adam and Billy out into a hidden corner.

"We'll be right there Zordon."

~*~

11:54 AM

Command Center

As Kimberly stands next to a console, restlessly chewing on a strand of hair, six familiar streams of light enter the Command Center.  A brilliant blue hits and reveals a perplexed Billy.  The shining yellow condenses into Aisha who, upon seeing Kim, immediately sprints over for a bear hug.  As Kim is gasping from the sudden loss of air, the solemn black turns into Adam, who smiles a bit awkwardly.  Next is the exuberant red, Rocky, Rocko, Rock-man, who jumps into the bear hug, enveloping both girls and squeezing yet more air out of Kim.

Billy finally blinks out of his stupor and goes over to join in with a soft cry of Kim's name.

The strangely glimmering pink leaves Kat in its wake who, not really knowing what to do, can't stand still.  She clasps her hands together tightly and comes out with "Hi Kim."

The blinding white is last and, as it simmers down to uncover Tommy's tall lanky frame, the three squishing Kim step back to allow her a proper greeting with the man they still can't believe she left.

Tommy lifts his soft brown eyes to look at his ex and, unable to withstand her shy glance, drops them back to the ground.  "Hello Kimberly."

Alpha's faint ay-ay-ay's, which have sounded all throughout the seeming eternal moments, grow a bit louder.

Zordon shushes him, "EVERYONE I BELIEVE KIMBERLY HAS SOMETHING TO SAY." 

"So you're not just here because you missed us?" the words escape Rocky's mouth.  Kim's expression turns sad and she drops her head, at which Aisha punches Rocky in the shoulder, hard.

"Owww," the great Red Ranger wails.

"Shut up Rocko, you deserved it," the Yellow Ranger calmly replies.

"Enough you two," Adam looks at his friends calmly, "Let Kim get a word in."

Kim slowly moves her gaze around the Center.  Zordon nods.  Alpha tilts his metallic head.  Aisha and Rocky give Kim two identically bright smiles.  Billy and Adam give her similarly serious looks.  Kat frowns slightly, sways a bit and has to quickly lean on a wall.  Tommy meets her gaze then quickly looks away.

"First of all, I want to say I am really, really sorry and it is all my fault," Kim begins.  Tommy quickly glances up in surprise, but just as quickly looks back to the floor.  The deceptively delicate girl bites her lip then speaks again, "Kat?"

At the sound of her name the tall blonde stands a little more stiffly, "Yes?"

"Have you felt at all odd anytime lately?" Kim asks hesitantly.

"I am fine," replies Kat firmly.

"I don't think you are," Kim gains more confidence, "I think you've been feeling dizzy, weak and off balance."  As if to punctuate Kim's point, Kat sways again, and grabs for the closest person, that being Adam, who quickly catches her.  "Zordon, I think you should run a deep energy scan on Kat," the brunette insists, "or… she may die."  A deep silence falls as Kat gasps indignantly.

"KIMBERLY I SEE NO REAL REASON TO DO A SCAN ON KAT BUT I ALSO SEE NO REASON TO DISBELIEVE YOU," Zordon replies, apparently still thinking it over.

Kat scowls at Zordon.  "I am not having any scans done on me. I don't need one and frankly I don't understand her motives."

Adam, having to bear more and more of Kat's weight, speaks up, "I agree with Kat. I don't really understand Kim's motives."  Kim looks up at Adam with tears beginning to shimmer in her eyes.

"Adam," Billy's quiet voice sounds stern, "I don't know what's going on but Kim is my friend and she has saved my life and everyone else's more than once. I think we…"

"Billy, please let me finish," Adam interrupts Billy, possibly for the first time in his life, "Anyway, despite what I may or may not understand…"  Adam stops and looks at Tommy, who is slouching against a wall, then continues, "I agree with Kim. There's obviously something wrong with Kat and currently I am inclined to want to kick myself for not noticing it sooner."  Billy nods then looks around at his friends.

Kim carefully wipes her eyes.  "Thank you Adam."  Aisha half smiles at her.

"Don't thank me."  Adam shakes his head while Kat slowly pulls away from him, regaining some measure of balance.  "I am doing this for Kat."  Aisha's half-smile dies quickly, a frown forming in its place.

Rocky raises his eyebrows.  "Kay… well… I say the scan is a good idea so let's do it."

"I second that," surprisingly the sentiment leaves Tommy's mouth, a shock even to him.

"Hey, now wait just a minute."  Kat stands a bit more steadily, yet still gripping onto Adam.  "It's my body. I should get a say in what happens and I say no!"

"Kat, please."  Tears once again fill Kim's eyes.

"Kat, it may be prudent to do this…" Billy softly comments.

"No I refuse!"

"KATHERINE," Zordon finally speaks up, "IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOUR TEAMMATES ARE RIGHT. ALPHA PLEASE TAKE KATHERINE TO THE MED ROOM AND PERFORM THE SCAN."  Alpha turns to Kat.  Unable to refuse Zordon, she follows him through the door.  As soon as the door slides shut with a quiet whoosh, the team turns to Kim.

"What is this all about?" Rocky asks tentatively.

"I… I'll tell you guys everything once Kat comes back."  Not inclined to say more, Kim settles on the floor next to the display with her old Morphin Ranger uniform.

The rest of the Rangers follow suit.  Aisha settles next to Kim, wrapping her friend in a hug.  Tommy sits where he stood.  Billy and Adam position themselves next to the consoles, whispering to each other.  Rocky climbs atop a counter and begins to sing a badly off-key rendition of 'I Will Survive'.  It is going to be a long day.

~*~

1:22 PM

Command Center

Zordon surveys his children as the minutes tick by.  Tommy is leaning back with his eyes closed.  He almost looks like he is meditating, but the frown marring his face makes a lie out of that assumption.  Rocky is still singing, or at least hollering in a song-like manner.  He has switched to 'My Heart Will Go On', and even Zordon winces a little.  Kim has her head on Aisha's shoulder, whispering something in her ear.  Aisha looks solemn.  Billy and Adam have spread several charts on the floor and are contentedly poring over them.

~*~

1:53 PM

Command Center

The minutes keep ticking.  Aisha now whispers in Kim's ear, still hugging her closely.  Billy and Adam seem to have made at least three new discoveries.  Tommy still hasn't moved.  Rocky has finished 'My Heart Will Go On', and several other selections, and is now moving on to 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls.

At this horrendous sound Tommy flashes open his eyes.  "Rocky! Stop!"  The sounds falter and fade away.  Tommy's eyes shut quickly and he once again looks dead to the world.  Faint sighs of relief are heard all over the room.

"Humph."  Rocky scrunches up his face.  "I don't feel appreciated!"

"You're not."  Adam winks at him.

~*~

3:06 PM

Command Center 

Over two hours have passed since Kat went in for the scan and even Zordon is a little worried.  Rocky has his Walkman on, chewing on a ham sandwich filled with every ingredient known to man and then some.  Adam is scribbling some notes for his critique of Hemingway essay in his notebook.  Billy is going over plans for improving the Bear Zord.  Kim is doing handstands; landing forward, up into a handstand, then landing back, again up into a handstand and repeating the process.  Aisha is engrossed in her anthropology book.  Tommy has not moved since yelling at Rocky, and that could not be called moving either.

Finally, the door slides open slowly and Kat walks out leaning heavily on Alpha.  She is very pale, as if every drop of blood has suddenly left her face.  She is also trembling lightly.  Rocky jumps off the counter, pulling down his headphones and placing his sandwich onto the wrapper.  Billy puts away the plans, getting up.  They walk briskly to Kat and help her down onto the floor.  She sits next to Adam, leaning back on the console.  Kim lands forward and takes a step closer to Kat, then stops hesitantly.  Rocky settles back on the counter and continues attacking his food.  Aisha slips her book back into her backpack.  Adam closes his notebook and lays it next to himself, looking over Kat worriedly.  Tommy opens his eyes.

"ALPHA WHAT DID YOU FIND?" Zordon is the first to find the words.

"Ay-ay-ay Zordon."  Alpha shakes his head.  "It took us this long just to do the scan and the computers are still running through the data."

"Let me look," mutters Billy turning to the appropriate screen, "Hmm."  Everyone holds their breath as his hands fly over the controls.

"Well?" Aisha speaks up, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Well it seems that the processing period will be 38 hours and 14 minutes," Billy answers her, "but the results will be somewhat inconclusive and we will need to run more scans."  Kat groans at the thought.

"Well now that we know no more than we did two hours ago, how about telling us what all this was about?"  Adam looks up at Kim who manages to look tiny even while towering over his sitting form.

"I'd like to know," Tommy seconds the request, still not moving.  His gaze burns into Kim.

"Umm, ok, but you might want to get comfy," Kim says, "it's a very long story."  She walks over to where Aisha is sitting and sits back down next to her, tucking her feet under herself.  Tommy's eyes follow Kim.  Billy sits back down next to Kat.  Rocky packs away his Walkman.  Kat shifts around a bit.  Aisha puts an arm around Kim, sensing the girl needs her support.  Adam folds his legs into a lotus position.  Alpha and Zordon focus their superior senses, curious just like the humans around them.

"Well it's about the Pink Crane Power…"


	4. Ch02: What, Why, How, When, Who & Oops

Chapter 2: What, Why, How, When, Who & Oops.

3:27 PM

Command Center 

"I knew it… I knew it from the start…"  Kim bites down on her lip.  "Well I didn't really know… it's just… I kind of thought of it but I pushed it to the back of my head because… well I really wanted to go but I also really didn't and I didn't want that to be my reason for anything."

"Kim, if you think we have any idea what you're talking about, you got another thought a-coming."  Aisha nudges her.  Kim looks up and the perplexed looks she gets convince her Aisha speaks the truth.

"Didn't you ever wonder about the Ninjetti Powers?" she asks, "Why it had to be a journey of self-discovery and why we had to discover a… well a personal spirit animal?"  Billy gasps lightly, a light beginning to kindle in his mind.  Adam looks over at Billy and his expression changes from confusion to a dawning understanding.  Aisha raises her eyebrows, still in the dark.  Tommy has no reaction, his face blank, only his eyes smoldering.  Kat is dazed but still doesn't understand.  Zordon still seems perplexed.  Only Rocky seems to completely understand what Kim is saying.

"I mean," she tries to clarify, "have you ever wondered if another person can really and truly use your personal spirit animal to invoke your personal Power?"  Aisha's mouth drops open.

"Ay-ay-ay," Alpha intones.

"Oh God," Kat breathes out, vividly alert for a moment.

"Anyway."  Kim looks guilty.  "I have been half wondering in the back of my head if it was possible ever since I gave Kat the Pink Crane Power."

"KIMBERLY, THERE IS NO EVIDENCE THAT WHAT YOU SPEAK OF IS IMPOSSIBLE," Zordon denies Kim's unspoken accusation, "KATHERINE HAS THE CRANE POWERS AND THEY WORK FOR HER."

"Zordon… I am the only Ninjetti in the universe that has ever given up her Power."  Kimberly is becoming exasperated.  "You have no real evidence in either direction."

"Zordon, Kim's reasoning is extremely probable," Billy speaks thoughtfully, "Please continue, I would like to know where you are going with this."

"Ok well, I thought about it before I gave Kat the Power and when she took it and used it I forgot about it," Kim continues.

"I have no problem with the Crane Powers," Kat exclaims indignantly.

"But you are rather ill."  Adam rubs his chin.

"Look, can you guys just let me get this out before I lose my nerve completely?" Kim finally blows up at the most recent interruption.  A chorus of apologies fills the room.  "Ok, fine, now shut up," these very uncharacteristic words leave Kim's mouth.  "Anyway," she says forcefully, "Once I got to Florida I pulled several weeks of all-nighters on the phone with Switzerland."

"Oh how are Jase, Tri and Zack?" Billy pipes up.

"They are fine Billy. You can try calling them yourself," Kim almost growls.  "Back to my story now."  She glares around the room, skipping only Tommy, who hasn't spoken since asking her to tell the story.  "The three of them talked about the withdrawal constantly, and I soon realized that mine was barely even painful while theirs was like having a mountain drop on you. That was when I remembered my original thoughts about the Power."  Kim's eyes seem a bit glazed as she reminisces. 

"Wait what do you mean withdrawal?" Rocky interjects nervously.

"Oh jeez."  Kimberly smacks her forehead.  "You guys don't know anything about it. It's what happens when you give up the Power. It's like drug withdrawal. Your muscles cramp, you get weaker, less agile, your mind starts screaming for the Power. Well… at least that is what Jase, Tri and Zack said because mine is just these weird muscle twinges and a slight emotional imbalance."

"I have lost my Powers several times," Tommy finally speaks again, "I never had withdrawal."

"You… ah you wouldn't have because it doesn't kick in until a month later. You would usually get new Powers before the time was up."  Kim smiles, remembering.

"Yeah, that's me," Tommy mutters, "every evil's favorite whipping boy."  Rocky chuckles.

"Well anyway, once I noticed that my withdrawal was different I tried to convince myself it was just because we lost different kinds of Power. I also became addicted to watching your battles on TV, especially Kat."  A tear escapes Kim's eye.  "After a while I noticed she wasn't quite on balance and it became more and more pronounced as the months went on."  More tears follow the first.  "Also she wasn't using the Crane's full potential. The Power taught me many aerial maneuvers that really saved my ass many, many times and Kat never used even one. It soon became very clear that she didn't know them."

"Kim, girl, don't cry."  Aisha rubs Kim's back as the girl begins to shake, sobbing.  Tommy looks away.

Rocky jumps off to head to Kim.  "Kimmie we love you. Don't cry. You did nothing bad."

"Yes! Yes I did!" she cries out, "I denied the truth and now Kat is in trouble."

"Technically we don't know that."  Billy tries to comfort Kim the only way he ever could.

"Yes we do know," Kim almost screams, "she's weak and ill. I knew it was happening. Her aim was off and the monsters found her an easy prey. Too easy to be real. It was in the back of my head and I refused to admit it."  Kim chokes on a sob.  "If I admitted it then I had to admit that it was my fault. That I made the wrong choice. That I put Kat in danger. That I left everyone I loved and I was wrong. And because I didn't admit it, it was my fault doubly."  Unable to keep speaking she hides her face on Aisha's shoulder shaking so hard everyone is afraid she might break.  No one speaks letting Kim cry out her guilt and pain.  "I tried to deny it so hard I stopped calling you guys. I pulled away, even from Jase, Tri and Zack. That was why I wro… well I just couldn't deal. I couldn't face you guys."  She turns to Kat.  "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."  She buries herself in Aisha's embrace again and the tears continue flowing.  Tommy stares at her, his eyes open wider than anyone thought possible.

"So what made you come back?" Rocky asks seriously.

"Your fight with the Atomizer," Kim states from under Aisha's arm.

That fight took place only the week before…

"Hey Sha, are you eating those?"  Rocky points at Aisha's fries, while stuffing half a burger in his mouth.

She giggles.  "Go ahead, you can have them."

"Hey guys where's Tommy?"  Adam walks up.  "We were supposed to meet a half an hour ago to train and he's not here yet."  Aisha, Kat, Rocky and Billy erupt into laughter.  Adam looks perplexed for a moment and then begins to smile.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."  Tommy jogs up to the table.  More laughter.

"You wanna…" Adam is interrupted by the six-toned jingle they all know and love, sort of.

"We're here Zordon."  It's Kat's week to answer the communicator.

"RANGERS, ZEDD AND RITA SENT A MONSTER TO THE PARK. YOU MUST GO THERE IMMEDIATELY," Zordon urges them.

"We're on it," Kat again.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"NINJA POWER – PINK CRANE!"

"NINJA POWER – RED APE!"

"NINJA POWER – BLUE WOLF!"

"NINJA POWER – BLACK FROG!"

"NINJA POWER – WHITE FALCON!"

"NINJA POWER – YELLOW BEAR!"

The six colorful beams shoot out of the Juice Bar and head to the park.

~*~

"Oh goody, look, it's the power dweebs," the bloated, splotchy colored monster shouts in glee.

"Oh shut up and fight."  Aisha is not in the mood to quip.

The monster growls, "I am the Atomizer and I will destroy you."  A beam of pale yellow light shoots out of its claws.  Aisha somersaults out of the way.

"Zordon, what does that beam do?" Billy contacts the Command Center for help.

"WE ARE CHECKING INTO THAT BILLY."

"Sie-kiyah."  Tommy aims a roundhouse at the Atomizer's head.  The monster staggers back but then pushes forward and shoots another beam straight at Tommy.  Kat cocks her bow.  The arrows hit the monster as Tommy flips out of the way.  Rocky and Adam double-team it with simultaneous sidekicks.  The monster does not seem fazed.

"Ay-ay-ay, Billy, watch out for the beams, they destabilize the atoms in matter," Alpha gets on the line.

"Got it. Guys stay away from the beams."  Billy turns off communication and springs into battle with an impressive array of punches.  As Kat keeps letting her arrows fly, Aisha pulls herself into a front spin kick.  The monster is backhands her and she flies back, landing with a thud and jumping back into attack position.

"Hey all together now!" Adam yells.  Kat keeps shooting as the other five spin into the Atomizer.  The arrows seem to be doing the most damage but the monster has yet to realize that.  It begins shooting beams.  Rocky leaps out of the way.  Billy pushes off Tommy and they tumble into two directions.  Aisha jumps above the beam.  Adam dodges it not a moment too soon.  Kat dives out of the way, letting loose several more arrows.  Despite her imperfect aim, they hit, and the Atomizer finally realizes the damage they do.  It shoots another beam.  She sees it right away, but this time her response is a second too late.  Kat screams and collapses.

~*~

Rita rubs her hands together.  "The pink brat is down. It isn't as much fun as it would be getting the first pink moron but the Kitty Kat will do for now."  Lord Zedd smiles, terrifying everyone in the vicinity.  "Can I do it this time?"  Rita looks at her husband.  "Please Zeddy please?"

"Go ahead," he replies, indulgently.

"Staff, make my monster grow."  Rita flings her staff to Earth.

~*~

Suddenly a staff appears next to the Atomizer and it begins to swell.

"Oh not again," Rocky groans.

Zordon teleports Kat away in a wavering stream of pink.  "YOU WILL HAVE TO HANDLE THIS WITHOUT THE CRANE ZORD, RANGERS."

"Let's do it guys!"

"BEAR ZORD!"

"APE ZORD!"

"FALCON ZORD!"

"FROG ZORD!"

"WOLF ZORD!"

"Without the Crane Zord we have to do this fast," Adam triggers the communicator.

"Yeah, so on three," Tommy assumes leadership.

"Got it," Aisha.

"Affirmative," Billy.

"What are we waiting for?" Rocky.

"One… two… three!"  Five laser beams attack the Atomizer and it is blown into smithereens.

"Yeah!" Billy exclaims.

"We did it!" Adam joins in.

"Did anyone notice that this was kind of easy?" Tommy comments.

"Yeah but who cares as long as we are rid of that ugly," Aisha waves the thought away.

"Let's go check on Kat," Rocky reminds his friends.

~*~

"I have such a headache," Rita groans.

Lord Zedd stalks away in a fury.

~*~

"Is she ok?" Aisha is concerned.

Kat is on a stretcher, scrunched into the fetal position, moaning almost soundlessly.

Billy runs a scanner over her body.  "She'll be fine. I just need to create an atomic stabilizer. Give me five minutes."

~*~

Billy comes out of his workshop holding a strange gun.

"Umm, so who are you shooting today?" Rocky attempts humor.

"Rocky."  Aisha punches his arm.

"Owww… ok, I'm quiet. Not a peep out of me."  He moves away from her, clutching at the supposedly abused spot theatrically.

Adam and Alpha are monitoring Kat's condition, but they make way when they see Billy approach.  He trains his gun on her and pulls the trigger, letting out a ray of soft blue light.  Kat is bathed in it for a second and then she sits up, groaning.

"Are you ok?" everyone seems to speak at the same moment.

"Fine, but did anyone get the license on the truck that hit me?"  She chuckles weakly.  Sighs of relief sound throughout the Center.

"Kat… don't take this the wrong way but you were a bit too slow today," Tommy speaks hesitantly.

"Yeah I know."  She shrugs.  "Gotta work on my timing."

"Yeah that was not a fun time for me," Kat comments.

"I am sorry Kat, but once I saw how off your timing was I realized I couldn't hide from the truth anymore."  Kim lifts her head to look at Kat.  Kat glares.

"Ok, well we don't really know if it's the Crane Powers that are affecting Kat or if she is just sick for some other reason."  Adam is the voice of cool logic.  "So I say we go home and come back when the results come, run the rest of the tests and then talk about assigning guilt."

"Sounds good," Rocky agrees.  "I'm hungry."

Aisha laughs.  "You wanna stay with me while you're here, Kim?"

"That'd be great."  Kim smiles at her, standing up.  Tommy finally stands up from the spot he has been sitting in for hours, and stretches his sore muscles, still staring at Kim.  Everyone begins to get up and get ready to leave.  Adam and Billy are helping Kat up.

"So I say we go to the Juice Bar and get food," Rocky suggests, dancing around.

"Works for me," Adam agrees.

Kat stumbles suddenly, pushing the stretcher towards Kim, who is moving towards it and has to use the rolling stretcher to somersault over, and she is just in time to catch Kat's unexpectedly limp body.

"Kat is unconscious." 


	5. Ch03: Does a Kat Have 9 Lives?

Chapter 3: Does a Kat Have 9 Lives? 

4:13 PM

Command Center

Aisha spins into action, kicking the stretcher towards Kim, who, as she realizes, can only hold Kat up for so long.  Kim, shaking with strain, lowers Kat onto the stretcher before any of the guys even realize what is happening.

"Hey wake up, you dope heads," Aisha shouts, frustrated.  Snapping out of their collective daze, the male Rangers become even more useless.

"Oh damn," Kim puffs out, "Sha, get the scanner."  

At the sound of a technologically related word, Billy decides he could be useful after all.  "Ish, I'll take that."  He pulls the scanner out of her hand.  Kat lies lifelessly on the stretcher as Billy runs it over her.  Rocky is pacing a hole in the floor.  Adam is doing a kata, attempting to calm himself.  Tommy is back at the spot he has been warming up for the past few hours, eyes shut.  Kim and Aisha are next to Billy, ready to provide any help he needs.  Zordon looks sadly upon Kat.  Alpha is going through a stream of ay-ay-ay's.  "She's not well," Billy states the obvious.

"Duh wonder-boy," Aisha mocks, "the question is what do we do about it."

"Get me some aquatheraphosine."  He waves in the direction of some cabinets.

"Huh?"  Aisha and Kim are both very confused.

"It's a substance Zordon imported from a planet called Aquitar," Billy explains absently, "it's sort of blue with red specks and it has many uses, the most significant, currently, being the ability to stabilize a being into consciousness."

"Gotcha."  Kim takes off in a blur of pink.  She is back within seconds with a stopper-covered beaker full of the required liquid.  Billy fills a syringe and injects Kat's arm.  Adam and Rocky stop moving and Tommy opens his eyes.  No one breathes, waiting.  The seconds run by in a form of infinity.  Finally, someone coughs.  All the eyes in the room rush around sporadically.  Two sets of brown ones meet and lock momentarily before speeding away again.  Soon they all connect with a set of dazed blue ones.

"Kat."  Everyone seems to inhale at the same time.  She blinks, tries to shake the fog out of her head, fails and closes her eyes again.  Her breathing is labored.

"Great," Billy exclaims, "Adam get me the Dalmane. You know where it is."  Adam sprints to the cabinet and pulls out another beaker, this one filled with an orangey liquid.  Billy injects Kat again and she seems to stabilize, her chest rising and falling steadily.

"Billy, what was that?"  Rocky is curious.

"Dalmane is insomnia medication but this batch is mixed with some alien drugs that include relaxants and some other ingredients," Billy says, trying to make the explanation plain.  "Basically it will insure that Kat will sleep for quite a while and rests up," he adds.

"Oh, that's good then."  Kim nods.  "But what now?"

Tommy rises and walks over to the congregation next to the sleeping Pink Ranger.  "Now we teleport her to her bed."

"I'll go with her and tuck her in," Aisha offers.

"Ok, meet us at the Juice Bar when you're done."  Adam gives her a quick hug.

She lifts her bag.  "Ok Zordon, I'm ready."  The shining yellow and the wobbly pink speed out of the Center.

"Is it too much to hope that our Lunarian pals take a few weeks off?" Rocky quips, tiredly.

"You're dreamin' Rocko," Adam answers, just as worn.

"Juice Bar?"  Billy's adrenaline has drained away, leaving him too exhausted to formulate a sentence.  Nods are all around.

"I'll see you guys later then," Kim says, standing off to the side.

"What do you mean?"  Adam is confused.  "Where are you going?"

"To the park. It's not really my place to go with you," Kim offers.

"Bullshit!" Tommy explodes, "You're one of us and you'll always be one of us."  As if embarrassed by his outburst, he blushes and looks down.

"You're coming Kim," Rocky orders.

"No."  She glares.

"Fine."  Rocky advances on her and abruptly swings her over his shoulder, sack-style.  "Then you're being carried."  Kim starts to scream and attempts to beat his chest with her knees and his back with her tightly closed fists.  Tommy automatically tenses at the sound of Kim's distress, but then forcibly relaxes, except for his tightly clutched fists.  Billy smiles at the sight of his little sister being so undignified and smiles some more when he notes his fearless leader's reaction.

"See you later Zordon," the Rangers prepare to depart.  Kim's screams persist.  The guys all activate their teleports.  The brilliant blue is first.  The bright red is strangely mixed with pink.  The flashing white follows closely.  The somber black is last.

"BE SAFE MY CHILDREN."

"Ay-ay-ay."

~*~

5:29 PM

Hillard Residence

Kat's sleeping form materializes on her bed.  Aisha shakes her head and begins searching, through the jungle in Kat's drawers, for a nightgown.  "Frilly pink, ruffled pink, lacy pink, way too tiny pink," she mutters, "doesn't the girl own a single piece of appropriate sleep-ware? Oh good, finally."  She pulls out a sleeveless long t-shirt.  It's pink with flowers.  Aisha cringes.  She unbuttons Kat's shirt and pants, and tugs them off.  She carefully tips her over to get the bra unhooked.  "Hmm how do I do this without waking her?" she wonders out-loud, contemplating the t-shirt.

~*~

5:29 PM

Juice Bar

The Rangers set down in a darkened corner of the Juice Bar, Kim still screaming.

"Knock it off Kimmie," Rocky throws out, "You wouldn't want me to get arrested because someone thinks I am molesting you."

"It would serve you right," grumbles Kim, nevertheless stopping her frantic shouting.  They walk across the mats to their table and Rocky plops Kim down on a red plastic chair.

"Don't even think of getting up," he warns, "besides you have to be here when Aisha comes back or else you'll sleep in the park."  She glares.  Giggles resound all around the table and disappear when she sweeps her angry gaze over them.

"Angry Kim."  Adam begins to laugh again.  "I am so scared."

"Adam, you are dead meat."  She kicks him under the table.  "No, in fact, you're deader than dead meat."

"Umm... Kim?  Nothing is deader than dead meat," Billy informs her.

"Well, there will be now."  Her look warns Billy he might be next.  "Oh and Rocky," she remarks, turning back to her main tormentor, "call me Kimmie again and you're right there with Adam."  More giggles are heard.  Even Tommy cracks a smile.  People are beginning to watch them.  It's not every day that you see three rather large guys giggle, especially guys like Billy, Rocky and Adam.

~*~

5:37 PM

Command Center

Alpha is clearing away the tools Billy had used.

"ALPHA, I THINK WE MAY NEED TO CONTACT DULCEA AND INFORM HER OF THE SITUATION," Zordon comments.

"Ay-ay-ay, I'll get on that right away Zordon," Alpha replies.

"IF KIMBERLY IS RIGHT, WE MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE WE HAVE EVER MADE IN THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF OUR WAR WITH EVIL."  Zordon is uneasy with this knowledge.

"Ay-ay-ay."  Alpha has no easy solution for him.

~*~ 

5:37 PM

Hillard Residence

"Got it."  Aisha makes the final adjustments in Kat's sleep-ware.  She pulls the thick pink-checkered comforter over the still girl gently.  "Feel better," she whispers and triggers her transport.

~*~

5:38 PM

Juice Bar

"What do you want to eat Kim?" Tommy asks, not looking at her.  He just volunteered to go get everyone food and Rocky's order is six items long.

"Oh, I'm not hungry," she responds, immediately receiving a four-person glare.  She wilts.

"Dang girl, what do you want to do, waste away?" a very pissed and very familiar voice sounds behind her back.  Aisha strolls over and takes a seat at the table.

Faced with five very determined friends, Kim gives up, throwing her hands in the air.  "I'll have a salad and a peach shake."

"Keep dreamin'," Aisha scorns, "Boy get her a double cheeseburger with that."  Tommy nods and walks away.  "Tommy?" she calls.

"Yes?"  He turns to her.

"What about me?"

"What… oh… Ah man!"  He smacks his forehead.  "So what do you want to eat, Sha?"

"Good boy."  Aisha smiles, delighted with the situation.  "I'll take chili fries, two hotdogs and a mango shake."

"Aye-aye, ma'am."  He salutes her and walks off.

"How's Kat?" Rocky asks quietly.

"She's sleeping," Aisha recounts.

"Good," says Billy, "the drugs will help speed up the re-energizing process."

"Right Billy. Cease with the techno-babble. Anyway, how are you, Kim?"  Aisha turns to her friend.  Kim's eyes fill for the millionth time today. 

"I'm fine."  She rubs away the tears furiously.  A tray is suddenly placed before her.  She looks up.  "Thanks Tommy."  He nods, encumbered with piles and piles of food.  Rocky grabs his tray, eagerly digging into his special triple-decker bacon cheeseburger sub.  Adam's hot ham and cheese leaves Tommy's aching arms next.  Aisha grabs her tray and blows a kiss at their suffering waiter.  Billy relieves him of his tuna salad.  Tommy sits down to his food with a sigh of relief.

"So, Kat's ok, right?"  He faces Aisha.

"She's sleeping and genius boy over there says that it's a good sign."  She shrugs.  

They eat in silence.

~*~

5:52 PM

Moon Palace

"Zeddy? I'm bored," Rita's shrill voice resonates through the palace.

"What do you want me to do?" Lord Zedd hollers back.

"Well, we haven't attacked the power twerps lately…" she suggests.

"Fine," he concedes, "go find me a nice monster."

~*~

6:27 PM

Hillard Residence

Kat opens her eyes slowly.  She lifts her arms up, stretching.  "Wow I feel good! I feel good! I feel really, really good!"  She does a happy dance on top of her bed.  She jumps off onto the floor and happily dismantles her closet looking for something to wear.  Finally, clad in a pink elbow-sleeved shirt and pink and white skort she quietly slips out of the door and heads off to the Juice Bar.

~*~

6:31 PM

Juice Bar

"Done," Rocky exclaims, sounding slightly disappointed.  Aisha, sipping her shake, laughs and pushes some fries towards him.  Kim smiles and hands him half her burger.

"Anyone up for a sparring session?" Adam asks.

"I could use it."  Surprisingly, it is Kim who speaks.

Tommy's eyes flash and he seems to make up his mind.  "Actually Kim, can we talk?"  No one moves, waiting for her reply.

"Ok sure."  She grips her hands together nervously.  They get up and walk outside.

"I have to study and Billy has to help me."  Rocky grimaces.  "Take Sha."  Adam looks at Aisha, who nods, and they set off for the mats.  Rocky and Billy lean over Rocky's Calculus book.

~*~

6:34 PM

Outside The Juice Bar 

"So…"

"So…"  Neither Tommy nor Kim know where to begin.

~*~

6:42 PM

Unknown Location

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

~*~

6:42 PM

Outside The Juice Bar 

Kat nears the Juice Bar and sees her boyfriend facing his ex.  She stops for a moment, not sure if she should walk into the middle of the conversation, then keeps going.

"Kim, none of this is your fault you know…"  Tommy has to say it.

"Well…" Kim smiles sadly, "that's not what my guilty conscience tells me."

"So…" Tommy asks the question that has been gnawing at him for months, "what was the letter really about?"

"Hey guys."  Kat finally reaches them.

~*~ 

6:44 PM

Juice Bar 

Adam wipes his sweaty neck with a blue towel.  "Man, next time remind me that sparring with female Rangers is a bad idea."

Aisha laughs.  "You should have seen me and Kim spar. We were scary."

"You two sparred?"  Adam stares at her in shock.

"Yep."  Aisha giggles at his expression.  "Kim was trained by the best and you know I'm good. We just had to keep in shape. You guys are useless for that."

"Kim was trained by the best?" Rocky butts in, getting into the conversation.

"Well, Trini has been showing her moves since second grade, Jase took up training her when we became Rangers and Zack started giving her hip-hop aikido lessons," Billy comments, "and then Tommy took over."

"I'd pay good money to see you girls spar."  Rocky grins and moves away before Aisha can punch her favorite spot, again.

~*~

6:47 PM

Outside The Juice Bar 

"Hey Kat."  Kim rushes to her.  "Why are you up? You should be resting."

"Nah I'm fine. I feel great."  Kat smiles happily.

Suddenly, the familiar yet greatly annoying jingle sounds on Tommy and Kat's wrists.

"Yes?"  It's Tommy's week for fun-with-monster-attack-alerts.

"RANGERS YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE PARK," Zordon informs them.

"Park? Big surprise there," Tommy mutters, running a hand through his flowing hair.  Kat and Tommy look at Kim.

Kim gives them the thumbs up.  "Go get the others and kick evil's ass for me."  However the others are already there, rushing out to meet them.

"Kat, you sure you're up for this?"  Rocky doesn't like her feverishly glowing eyes.

"I'm fine."  She waves away his concern.  "Let's do it."

"We Need Ninjetti Power Now!"

"NINJA POWER – PINK CRANE!"

"NINJA POWER – RED APE!"

"NINJA POWER – BLUE WOLF!"

"NINJA POWER – BLACK FROG!"

"NINJA POWER – WHITE FALCON!"

"NINJA POWER – YELLOW BEAR!"

The six streaks of light prove yet again that the forces of good are ready to fight the hard fight.

~*~

6:51 PM

Command Center 

"Ay-ay-ay, Zordon, do you think Katherine will be ok participating in this fight?"

"I DON'T KNOW ALPHA, I REALLY DON'T KNOW," Zordon says wearily, watching the attack.

Kim's oddly bright pink teleport stream enters the Command Center and she nods at Zordon and Alpha before becoming absorbed in the Viewing Globe.

~*~

6:55 PM

Moon Palace 

"Having fun?"  Lord Zedd watches his wife clap her hands in joy.

"Oh yes Zeddy, Elector is so much fun."  She glances back at him, radiating sheer glee.

~*~

6:56 PM

Angel Grove Park 

The slim figure covered in black turns to another group of terrified people and smooth electric waves shoot out of its fingers.  They try to get out of the way but not everyone succeeds.  The screaming is overwhelming.  The rather human-like monster smiles and prepares to attack again.

"Stop right there," Adam shouts.

"Oh look, it's the power punks."  Elector grins.  Rocky and Billy quickly get the people to start moving out of the way.  Kat launches into a jump-side kick.  The monster staggers back.  Kat seems to be taken over by fury as she attempts to flip Elector.  The battlefield is finally cleared and the others prepare to back her up.  The monster scrunches up its already hideously twisted face and growls.  Kat finds herself on her ass and bounces back up.

"Fire Ninja Attack Combo?" Adam's question comes out breathy, as Elector just sucker-punched him in the solar plexus.

"Great idea," Rocky puffs out, finishing a combination roundhouse kick.

"Now!" shouts Aisha and they immediately launch an old attack they used to do at competitions.  The monster falls back in the face of a combined three Ranger attack.  It concentrates and the electricity crackles through the air and into the Rangers.  Adam, Aisha and Rocky are down, parts of their suits charred.  Kat pulls out her bow and fires off the arrows in rapid succession while Tommy attempts to get near enough for a knee strike.  This monster is the fastest they have ever seen.   Billy remembers something Kim taught him and fakes a forward flip, flips back and twists through the air, his feet connecting hard with Elector's chest. 

~*~

6:26 PM

Command Center 

"Yeah, you go boy," Kim exclaims, punching the air, "you remembered."  Zordon smiles, his confusion with Billy's actions clearing up.

~*~

7:27 PM

Angel Grove Park

Aisha struggles up.  "Hey Falcon, I need a heads-up."  Tommy nods and cups his hands.  She jumps to stand in them and pushes off into a twist kick.  Elector is down with a groan.

"Yeah, that's our Bear-cub!"  Rocky remembers not to say her name.

~*~

7:30 PM

Moon Palace

"Well this is no fun."  Rita pouts.

Lord Zedd chuckles, seemingly still in a very odd mood.  "Let my monster grow."  His monster-enlarging bomb speeds to Earth.

~*~

7:33 PM

Angel Grove Park

To the Rangers' great dismay Elector puffs up larger and larger.

"We need Zord Power!"

"BEAR ZORD!"

"APE ZORD!"

"FALCON ZORD!"

"FROG ZORD!"

"WOLF ZORD!"

"CRANE ZORD!"

The Rangers cue their communication links and shout their readiness.

~*~

7:36 PM

Command Center

"Come on guys."  Kim clutches her hands.  "You can do it."

~*~

7:37 PM

Angel Grove Park

Kat flies the Crane over Elector shooting off her lasers.  Rocky's Ape takes a swipe at the monster, knocking it over.  Adam's agile Frog takes advantage of that momentary weakness and jumps atop it, the monster screaming in pain.  Aisha guides her Bear into a body slam, as Billy directs his Wolf to nip at Elector.  The monster reacts, streaming out its electric rays.  The Bear Zord is hit hard.  The Falcon joins the Crane and the two sets of lasers inflict yet more damage.

"Guys, it's time," Tommy calls.

"BEAR ZORD!"

"APE ZORD!"

"FALCON ZORD!"

"FROG ZORD!"

"WOLF ZORD!"

"CRANE ZORD!"

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!"  
  


"MEGAZORD BATTLE MODE ACTIVATE!"

The Zords come together in a massive show of power.  The monster is still wobbly but is preparing another electric attack.  The MegaZord initiates a punch-block combination, knocking Elector further off balance.  Elector lets loose with a hard electric slap.  The MegaZord staggers.

"Damn let's finish this," Kat shouts out.

"BRING OUT THE POWER SWORD!"  The Zord crackles with power as the massive sword appears in its hand.  It swings quickly and slices upward, Elector falling.  Explosions fill the air as evil fails again.

~*~

8:02 PM

Moon Palace

"This is all your fault."  Rita smacks Goldar, walking away in a huff.

"The Rangers are growing complacent," Lord Zedd whispers to himself.  "Good."

~*~

8:02 PM

Command Center

The Rangers teleport to the Command Center.

"Yes," Kim shouts in delight.  "You did it."  They de-morph. 

Rocky rushes at Kim, catching her in a hug.  "You bet we did it."

"Hey Kim, thanks by the way."  Billy grins at his friend.

"Oh, so that's where you got that move," Adam nods thoughtfully, "I thought the style looked familiar."

"You guys did great, especially Kat," Kim comments.  "Hey where's Kat?"  Kat is in a heap on the floor.

"Oh no, not again."


	6. Ch04: How Much Will Your Friends Do For ...

Chapter 4: How Much Will Your Friends Do for You? 

8:04 PM

Command Center

"Damn, damn, triple damn."  Kim sprints to Kat and lifts her off the floor.  "Hey anyone care to help?"  Rocky suddenly appears next to her and steadies Kat's lifeless body.  Aisha kicks the stretcher toward them, repeating her earlier action.  Rocky and Kim settle Kat on it as Billy rummages for the appropriate scanner.

"Billy, catch."  Adam finds it.

Billy runs the blinking device over Kat.  "I second Kim's sentiment."

"What's wrong?"  Tommy is more alert this time.

"She never actually regenerated."  Billy sighs.  "It was an illusion the drugs created."

"Well, what does that mean?"  Rocky is apprehensive.

"It means that she is deteriorating at an increasing rate and I am not sure there is anything I can do to help."  Billy seems shocked at his helplessness.

"So what do we do?"  Aisha is scared too.

"I think I have an idea," Adam shyly puts forward.  "It's not a permanent solution, but it might help."

"What is it?" Kim speaks up.

"We can put her in a containment unit," Adam states anxiously.

"That's brilliant," Billy exclaims.  "It would give us plenty of time to figure out a real solution."

"English, people, stick to English," Tommy orders, too dazed to think straight.

"Oh, I know what he means," Kim responds, "The containment unit will slow down her entire body, almost like slowing time to a crawl."

"Oh so she won't deteriorate that fast," Aisha remarks, the bits and pieces of facts coming together nicely in her mind.

"So do it," Rocky commands impatiently.

"Let's go."  Billy leads the way to the Med Room.  Rocky and Kim push the stretcher while the others follow.  Billy prepares the unit, fiddling with the controls to make sure it's set to take care of Kat specifically.  He nods as the tiny tone lets him know the device is synchronized properly.  Adam makes a move to help Rocky move Kat.

"No," Kim says harshly, "I have to do this."  Adam backs off.  Billy activates the unit and Kat is suddenly bathed in a soft violet light.  She almost looks like she is just asleep, but the Rangers are heavy with the knowledge that that is not true.

"So…" Aisha whispers, "Where do we look for answers?"

"Look we have plenty of time and I think we all need a half hour to relax," Tommy declares, asserting his leadership, "so we get out of here and come back in thirty minutes a little more ready to face our problems."

"I don't about you guys but I need to get physical," Rocky states.  "Sha, want to join?"

"I'm so kicking your ass, DeSantos."  Aisha flashes a half smile.

"No way Campbell, you're dead," Rocky replies.

"Well I'm going to try one of Trini's meditation katas," Billy decides. "Tommy, I think you could use it too."

The idea appeals to Tommy.  "You're on, bro."  

"I'm up for a nap," Adam resolves.

"I'll be in the park if anyone needs me," Kim offers.

They head back to tell Zordon.

~*~

8:31 PM

Command Center

"Ay-ay-ay, take it easy Rangers," Alpha approves.

"Umm, Alpha I am not a Ranger," Kim starts and is immediately shushed by everyone within hearing distance.

"KIMBERLY."  Zordon is saddened by her attitude.  "YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A RANGER AS WILL JASON, TRINI AND ZACK."

"Got it."  Kim never argues with Zordon.

"NOW RANGERS, GO AND TRY TO RELAX," Zordon instructs.  The six glance at each other and activate their teleports.

~*~

8:33 PM

Juice Bar

Billy, Aisha, Tommy and Adam walk into the Juice Bar prepared to let off a lot of steam.  Aisha and Rocky flash identical grins as they step on a rectangular blue mat.  Their fight will be no-holds-barred.  Billy and Tommy solemnly take their places on similar green mat.  Billy is in front of Tommy, because he is the one well versed in Trini's katas.  The Juice Bar clientele turns to watch, knowing they are in for a show.

~*~

8:33 PM 

Angel Grove Park

Kim lands in the park and quickly becomes a pink blur as she runs through one of her floor routines.  She finally stops, sweat running down her neck in itchy streams.  She settles under a tree and watches the sky glint on the lake.

Suddenly, Kim's eyes dance with mirth as she jumps up and sprints into the warm California water, fully clothed.

"Kim," she hears her name.  "I didn't know you were kinky like that."  She looks up to see Adam looking quietly amused at the edge of the water.

"Hey," Kim calls.  "I thought you were going to take a nap."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."  He holds out a hand, hoping she'll take the hint.  She bounds out of the water and back to the tree, concurrently shaking off water and spraying Adam.  "Umm, thanks pal."  He grimaces.  She giggles and sits down.  He settles next to her.  "Kim I know it took an incredible amount of courage to tell us what you did and I feel I owe you the same honesty."  He stares down at the grass, looking nervous.

"Umm ok," she replies, confused, "if you want to talk I'm here."

He takes a deep breath.  "I'm really sorry for running hot and cold on you so much, but truthfully it's about me and not you."  He pauses.  "Did you know I was the one who read your letter to Tommy?"  Kim flinches.  "The truth is I feel responsible for him hurting and I also feel responsible because I knew, I just knew, he should go and see you and I never said anything," Adam adds.

"Adam, none of that is your fault."

"Oh come on," he objects, getting angry, "that letter wasn't like you and we all knew something had to be wrong. Well I knew anyway.  Everyone else was just wrapped up in Tommy's issues."

"Adam…"

"No Kim, no more interruptions, comments or denials," Adam bursts out, "I never said anything and the more time passed the more scared I was to speak up. I am coward and quite frankly so is Tommy."  He tries to calm down, breathing in deeply.  "I did not do the right thing as far as you, my friend, are concerned and I feel guilty and I deserve it."

"Adam…"

"I'm not done yet," he continues frowning.  "It got worse when he started dating Kat."  Kim flinches again.  "I should have told him to see go see you, but I didn't."  Adam sighs.  "The truth was I didn't want to hurt Kat. Then I realized I did want him to go see you because… well because I realized that I like Kat. I'm a jerk Kim."  She pulls Adam into a fierce hug.  "I should have told him to go for your sake but I'm selfish and it was all about me. In the end I didn't say anything," Adam sobs into her shirt, his voice muffled on Kim's shoulder.  "Kim, I'm sorry… so, so sorry."

She rubs his back, her face a mask of pain.  "Let it go, shhh, let it all go."

~*~

8:57 PM

Juice Bar

Aisha performs a magnificent spin kick, leaving Rocky groaning on the ground.  She steps off the mat and takes a bow.  She takes several in fact, with a self-satisfied grin.

"Owww."  Rocky finally gets up.  "Next time remind me that you females are just scary."

"Come on Rocko, I'll buy you a shake."  Aisha throws her arm around him.  People clap.  Billy leads Tommy through the last few turns of Trini's favorite kata and they both look like they're in a far off world.

"Hey guys, we're almost out of time."  Aisha's voice jolts them out of their reverie. 

"We're ready anytime you are," Billy replies.

"Why don't we go get Kim from the park, and then pick up Adam from his house?" Rocky suggests, still bent over slightly, but sipping his beverage nonetheless.

"Let's go," Tommy states, making an executive decision.

~*~

9:01 PM

Angel Grove Park

The four appear under the cover of trees.

"Ok now if I was an extremely perky, kind, gorgeous and tiny gymnast where would I be?" Rocky quips, stealing a glance at Tommy to gauge his reaction.  Tommy growls silently.

"Oh, there she is."  Billy sees something pink peeking from behind a tree.  They walk over and discover a sobbing Adam clutching a crying Kim.  Aisha clears her throat and the two immediately jump up, quickly wiping their eyes.

"Everything ok?"  Rocky has only seen Adam cry twice and the situation throws him.

"Fine."  Kim smiles, struggling to look normal.  "Let's go. We have a friend to help."

"Well, at least we don't have to go get Adam now," Tommy's voice fails at being lighthearted as he tenses his hands.

"Yeah, I'm good to go."  Adam shakes the grass off his pants.

"Kim," Aisha exclaims in growing horror, "why are you… soaked?!?"

"Did Adam throw you into the water?" Rocky asks slyly.  Billy looks over at Tommy, whose left eye is beginning to twitch.

"Umm no, I just got hot so I umm went for a little swim," Kim explains, flustered.  Tommy's eye is now twitching uncontrollably and Billy bursts into laughter.

"What?"  Kim is confused.  "What did I say?"

"No… nothing…" Billy chokes out in between his bouts of uncontrollable mirth.

"Ok… weirdo…"  Kim lets it go.

"Can we go now?"  Tommy says tightly, at which Billy laughs harder.

"Yeah, ok," Aisha says.  "Let me just kick the giggling freakazoid here."

"No… no… I'm fine let's go," Billy stammers, taking a deep breath.  Adam raises an eyebrow.  "I'll tell you later," Billy whispers in his ear.

Six streams of color leave the park.

~*~

9:19 PM 

Command Center

"Hi Zordon," Kim greets her mentor.  "Is there anywhere I can dry my clothes?"

"OF COURSE KIMBERLY, BILLY INSTALLED AN AUTOMATIC DRYER IN THE EMERGENCY LIVING QUARTERS."

"Kay thanks. I'll be right back."  She waves at her friends.

"Ok where do we start?" Rocky asks, eager to get through the whole process quickly.

"Hmm what if we run her symptoms through the database?"  This idea comes from Aisha.

"That works," Billy thinks for a moment, "but it'll take a while."  Kim walks back in, the dryer having worked in seconds.

"I'll do it," Adam volunteers.  Billy nods and Adam gets to work.

"What now?"  Tommy has no experience here.  This is Billy's domain.

"What if we contact that planet…" Kim snaps her fingers, "Aquitar! Yeah that's it. Anyway they may know something…"

"That's a logical suggestion."  Billy looks up at Zordon.  "How do we accomplish that?"

"BILLY YOU CAN SEND A TRANSMITION TO AQUITAR," Zordon suggests, "THE COORDINATES ARE IN THE DATABASE."  Billy calls up the information and is about to cue the computer to start recording.

"Whoa there, blue boy," Aisha interrupts, "Morph first. Unless, of course, you want the galaxy to know who Earth's Blue Ranger is."

"Oops.  Right."  Billy smiles sheepishly.

"NINJA POWER - BLUE WOLF!" 

The uniformed Blue Ranger prompts the computer, which starts recording.  "Hello Aquitar. I am the Blue Ranger of Earth. We need your help. Our Pink Ranger is sick. We are transmitting the symptoms along with this message. If you have any idea of what is wrong please help us."  

"How's that?"  Billy stops the recording and powers down.

"Great," Adam replies, "Let me just add the file with Kat's symptoms."

"Wait a second."  Kimberly just had an epiphany.  "There have to be other planets we can contact, not just Aquitar."

"KIMBERLY IS CORRECT, RANGERS."  Zordon smacks himself mentally.  "THERE ARE MANY OTHERS, LIKE TRIFORIA, RADIJI, KO-35, ELTAR AND MANY OTHERS. CHECK THE DATABASE. THERE IS A COMPLETE LIST OF NAMES AND LOCATIONS OF PLANETS ON THE SIDE OF THE GOOD."

"Great."  Billy rushes to the computer to call up the list.  "Umm wow, that's a whole lot of planets."  He muses for a moment.  "Ok, here's what we do. Adam, keep searching the database. Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, you guys will also record these messages. Kim, since you have no Ranger suit to hide your identity, you will have to run the computer so the four of us can record at the same time."  Kim flinches at his careless remark, but nods in acceptance.  She comes to stand beside Adam and squeezes his shoulder in reassurance before turning toward her task.  Adam smiles absently in gratitude, without looking away from his screen.  The other Rangers prepare to record their pleas for help.

"NINJA POWER – RED APE!"

"NINJA POWER – BLUE WOLF!"

"NINJA POWER – WHITE FALCON!"

"NINJA POWER – YELLOW BEAR!"

"Go ahead guys," Kim says as four recording devices train on their individual speaker.

~*~

Sunday

July 30, 1995

12:43 AM

Command Center

Three hours and hundreds, or maybe thousands, of planets later the list is almost done.  Adam has left the database to its work twenty minutes ago and has already checked on Kat whose condition remains the same.  He is going over a technology report, sitting next to Kim, who is still hard at work.  Rocky, Billy, Tommy and Aisha are finishing their last few assignments.

"I'm through," calls Rocky.  Kim nods, without looking up.

"Me too," Aisha sighs in relief.  Kim nods.

"I am finished," Billy says calmly.  Kim nods.

"So am I," the late hours have taken a toll on Tommy's voice.

"Power down guys," Kim throws out, still inputting some commands.  They obey.

"Thank God, it's the weekend," Aisha sighs.

"Yeah…"  Adam is exhausted.  "Oh, the computer projected that it should have the results from the scan and our search by the morning."

"Kay, then we've done all we can today."  Kimberly presses the final button to send the messages.

"Let's bounce," Rocky exclaims, looking at Tommy.

Tommy draws a hand across his swollen and aching eyes and agrees, "Ok guys, tomorrow, here, at 10 AM."

"Good night," Kim says.

"Good night," a chorus responds.

Six rays of color exit the Center.

~*~

12:45 AM

Park Residence

The phone rings.  Adam just got into bed and he has to lunge for it.  "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Billy," the voice at the other end of the line sounds amused.

"What's up?"  Adam just wants to sleep, but can't just hang up on his friend.

"I said I'd tell you why I was so amused at the park…"  This arouses Adam's curiosity.

"Well, what was it?"

"Tommy."  Billy bursts out laughing again.

"Huh?"  Adam could not be more confused if he tried, and the sleepy daze that he's in doesn't help.

"You should have watched him from the moment we found you guys until we went back to the Center to work on Kat's problem," Billy says.

This answer doesn't satisfy Adam.  "Why?"  

"Let's just say Tommy and the little green monster are great friends now," Bully quips, "and that makes his eye twitch, his muscles tense and causes various other amusing reactions."

Adam bursts out laughing.  "Thanks Billy, I needed that."

"K. Night."

"Night."

~*~

12:45 AM

Campbell Residence

Aisha walks into her room to find Kim dressed in a long white t-shirt, holding a stuffed white tiger.  "Tommy?" she asks, indicating the toy.

"Yeah…" Kim affirms, blushing.  The girls settle into Aisha's king size bed and Aisha turns of the lamp.

"Sha?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's gonna be alright?"

"Yeah."

"K. Night."

"Night."

~*~

12:46 AM

Location Unknown

"Alright? No my sweet, nothing will ever be alright again."


	7. Ch05: Heights of Hope & Depths of Despai...

Chapter 5: Heights of Hope & Depths of Despair.

8:30 AM

Campbell Residence

"Sha."  Kim shakes Aisha softly.  "Sha, wake up."

"Huh… wha… what time is it?"  Aisha has no real desire to be awake, and rolls away from the offending sound.

"It's 8:30 and I thought you might want to take a shower," Kim replies, picking up a brush from Aisha's dresser.

"Nah… that's aight… you go first."  Aisha waves her left hand feebly, her right cushioning her cheek.

"Thanks, but I already took my shower."  Kim begins the long process of brushing her damp hair.

"I hate you perky morning people," Aisha grumbles, painfully rising out of bed.

"Morning people, hah!"  Kim makes a face, absently dragging the brush through her conditioner-softened locks.  "I am used to morning starting at 5 so this is afternoon for me. You know… crazy coaches and all."

Aisha suddenly remembers that her friend is supposed to be training for the Pan Globals.  "So what are you doing about that anyway?"  

"Oh," Kim looks sheepish, "I told the coach that I had a family emergency and I had to leave and I didn't know when… or if I would get back."

"What do you mean if?" Aisha, who was on her way to the bathroom, snaps back in shock.

"I don't know if I can go back," Kim admits, shrugging, "I have a lot to make up for even if… no when we find a cure for Kat and I don't want to lose you guys again. I am not sure if my original decision was even what I really wanted…"

"Oh, Kim," Aisha sighs, "Gymnastics has been your dream since you were a little girl, and you have nothing to make up for."

"Sha."  Kim pulls her hair back into a ponytail.  "Can we not do this now?"

"Fine," Aisha fires a parting shot, "but we are doing this."

~*~

8:45 AM

Park Residence

"… the insulator is going to have to be taken out?" Adam sighs and plops down on his bed.

"Yeah," Billy's voice sounds distant on the line, "more work for Zordon's little helpers."

"By the way…" Adam twirls the phone cord between his fingers, "how come Kim's teleport still works?"

"Huh?" Billy asks, startled, "Oh you're right. Her communicator should still be functional but her teleport should have turned itself off a few months ago… I know Jase, Tri and Zack's had."

"Well we can ask her later..." Adam yawns, "I have to finish getting dressed."

"Me too."  Billy stretches his bare arms, which have become very toned over his years as a Ranger.  "See you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."  Adam places the receiver onto the base and leans back.  "Sleep… Hah! I wish…"

~*~

8:56 AM

Oliver Residence

Tommy paces furiously, his wet hair dripping water down his naked torso.  "To call or not to call," he mutters, "that is the question."  Finally, he maniacally snatches up the phone and dials a long string of numbers.

"Hello?" a masculine voice sounds rushed.

Tommy's body seems to unclench at that sound.  "Jason."  

"I guess she's there then."  Jason chuckles at the image of Tommy coming unglued, yet again, because of Kim.

"You knew?" Tommy flares up.

"Chill bro," Jason retorts, "Kim told Trini before she left and I made her spill. The girl was so fidgety it was like a bee bit her ass."

"Oh, sorry."  Tommy flushes.

"Look man, I can't talk long. I have a conference in…" Jason glances at his watch, "five minutes but hang in there. It'll work out."  

Tommy hangs up, feeling strangely reassured by Jason's voice.  He glances at his wall clock and grabs a towel to dry off the droplets of water still glistening on his bare skin.

~*~

9:03 AM

DeSantos Residence

"Wake up, mi hijo."  Rocky's door is no barrier to his mother's voice.  He groans and throws a pillow at the offending sound.  It hits wood and bounces down.  "I made breakfast," these words are far more welcome.  "Venga aqui."  Rocky reluctantly allows his feet to make contact with his floor.  He begins to head for the door, but suddenly makes a beeline to his table, his eyes very awake.  His laptop is still turned on, an almost finished e-mail on the screen.

@~~~

To: TigerWoman@peacecon.org, RedRider@peacecon.org, [BlackLightning1@peacecon.org][1]

From: RubyFighter@hotmail.com

Subject: Update

"Hey guys, I figured no one would remember to keep you updated and if they did they might be too hysterical.  Anyway, I know Kim told you what she thought before coming to Angel Grove and she was right or so it seems.  

Kat is in bad shape.  Kim's a wreck. Tommy's lost.  Things are not great but there's hope.  

Ask Billy to explain, because we all know things would just get more confused if I tried.  I'll write more once we know more.

Love,

Rocky."

~~~@

He hits send, satisfied that the rest of the group is at least somewhat informed.

"Rocky, estoy esperando."  His mother is obviously getting impatient.

"Ma, where are my socks?"  He is getting his clothes together.

"In your drawer," comes the amused answer.  The shower is done with in three minutes, the pungent smells of food spurring Rocky on.

"Ma, donde está?" Rocky sprints down the stairs, buttoning his jeans, his shirt slung over his finely toned shoulder.  Theresa DeSantos sets a heaping plate in front of her growing son.

"Ma," he looks up at her, "the world is a good place right?"

"Si, mi corazon."  She runs her hand over his hair.  "Always."

~*~

10:03 AM

Command Center

The five Rangers who made in on time are anxiously awaiting their fearless leader, who is late yet again.

"You know, usually I think it's cute," Kimberly remarks, scowling, "but today I think I'm going to kick his ass."

"Everyone who thinks Tommy should fear for his life raise your hand," Rocky taunts.  Adam, Aisha and Billy each raise a hand, the boys more reluctantly.  "Traitors."  He glowers at them.

~*~

10:07 AM

Command Center

Tommy beams in and prepares to apologize, but the words die on his lips in face of four pissed friends and one furious ex-girlfriend.  "Oh-oh."  He backs away in the face of the angry mob.

"RANGERS," Zordon interrupts the looming possibility of a public whipping, "I DO BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE MANY TASKS AHEAD OF US…"  Six heads simultaneously drop as the great protectors of Earth begin to greatly resemble chastised children. 

"I'll check on Kat," Rocky sighs.

"I'll join you."  Billy picks up several scanners.

"I'll check the database."  Adam walks to the console.

"I'll see if we have any messages."  Kim re-opens the system she used to send the distress calls.

Aisha and Tommy exchange looks.  "Anyone need any help?"

"Sure," Adam is already engrossed in his work, "someone cue the search. It has a few more hours to go."  Tommy takes his place next to Adam.

"What should I do?" Aisha inquires, not wanting to be useless.

"Check on the progress of the scan Alpha ran on Kat," Kim murmurs.

"Alrightey then," and silence descends on the Center as Aisha begins her assignment.  The hush is broken only by the beeps and clicks of the system.

~*~

11:23 AM

Command Center

Billy and Rocky re-enter the main chamber  with somber faces.

"There has been no change," Rocky informs the team.

"Isn't that good… sort of?" Aisha speaks up.

"He means that she is still deteriorating," Billy clarifies.

"Oh, I was hoping…" Aisha trails off, frowning.

"Yeah…"  Rocky nods in understanding.

Kim looks up from her workstation.  "The planets have all acknowledged our message last night and are still looking into solutions and cures."  Billy nods.

"Wait," Adam suddenly looks up, "Shouldn't someone inform the guys in Switzerland?"  Billy smacks his forehead.

"I called Jason," Tommy offers.

"I e-mailed them," Rocky adds.

"I was…" Kimberly starts to speak but is interrupted by piercing wail of the monster alarm.

"Not now!"  Tommy punches his fist into a wall.

Kim tentatively lays a hand on his shoulder.  "You guys have to go, I'll hold down the fort."  He nods, his deep brown eyes stormy, then looks down to see his bruised knuckles.  She takes his hand to examine the damage.

"Later."  He waves her away.

Alpha brings the current scene of destruction up on the Viewing Globe.

"RANGERS, MEET THE PUPPETEER," Zordon states, as soon as the results of Alpha's query transmit to him, "IT SHOOTS OUT BEAMS THAT DISRUPT MOTOR FUNCTIONS."

"In other words," Rocky snarls, "you get hit and you're a vegetable."

"Oh yay," Aisha feigns enthusiasm.

"Well it's not like we can just ignore it."  Adam steps closer to the Viewing Globe for a closer look.

"Well… Let's do it!"

"NINJA POWER – WHITE FALCON!"

"NINJA POWER – BLUE WOLF!"

"NINJA POWER – BLACK FROG!"

"NINJA POWER – RED APE!"

"NINJA POWER – YELLOW BEAR!"

Kim stands still for a moment, watching as more and more bodies pile around the monster, and her brown eyes turn cold.  She returns to monitoring the system.

~*~

12:03 PM

Moon Palace

"Zeddy," Rita starts speculatively, "why don't we send more than one monster?"

"I don't think so."  Lord Zedd employs his do-not-argue-with-me look.

~*~

12:04 PM

Angel Grove Park

The Puppeteer kicks a fallen body out of its way as it advances on yet another huddled group of humans.  Their eyes are almost blank with the impending sense of calamity.

"Stop right there freak."  Aisha is never one to mince words.

"Oh lookie here," the monster turns, "the Yellow Ranger wants to play."  The beam zeroes in on her, and she twists out the way.

"Why is it always me?" mutters Adam, who was its unfortunate and very accidental victim.

"Damn!" shouts Billy, "Teleport him out of here!"  Adam's unmoving body disappears in a flash of black.

"Hah, got one."  The Puppeteer jumps up and down.  Tommy nails the monster in the ribs and quickly drops back to allow Aisha access.  She takes off in a furious roundhouse kick combination that leaves the monster dizzy.  It begins to retaliate as Rocky uses its lack of balance to flip it over his shoulder.  As the dust clears, the Puppeteer is groaning, but the Red Ranger is down for keeps, due to yet another brush with bad luck that seems to be plaguing the team recently.  

Billy triggers the communicator yet again as he brings his lance down on the monster.  "Houston, we have a problem."  Rocky shimmers away in a burst of red.  The Puppeteer twitches.  Tommy whips out his blaster.  The monster proves to be the victor yet again, though Tommy's blast singes its side.

"Girl, we got another one for you," Aisha screams in frustration.  Tommy dissipates in a cloud of white.  The Puppeteer rises slowly.

"Oh-oh," the two remaining Rangers agree.

~*~

12:37 PM

Moon Palace

"Yay!"  Rita's delight can be heard throughout the Palace.  Lord Zedd shrugs at the sight of his wife's undignified behavior.  

~*~

12:37 PM

Command Center

The three paralyzed Rangers are de-morphed and recline on stretchers that Kim had to bring in.  She positioned them so they could watch the battle.

"Zordon," Kim can't bear to watch anymore, "isn't there anything we can do?"  Adam seems to want to say something but is unable.

"I AM AFRAID NOT, KIMBERLY."  Zordon is anxious with only two Rangers facing the awful monster.

"Ay-ay-ay."  Alpha's own panic has reached epic proportions.

~*~

12:44 PM

Angel Grove Park

Aisha and Billy have combined efforts but so far have had to stay on the defensive.  Beams fly everywhere.  The humans in the area are incapacitated and more than several have been wounded in the progress of the fight.  Aisha's stance is tense and she relaxes suddenly, somersaulting once, twice, over the monster's head.  She kicks it near where the lower back should be.  It staggers and comes back with a brutal blow to the hip.  She stumbles and Billy's lance comes to her rescue, piercing into the Puppeteer's shoulder.  The flare comes out suddenly and Billy barely escapes it, dropping his weapon in the process.  Aisha distracts it with a flying sidekick to the head and Billy rolls over to quickly snatch up the lance.  The Puppeteer rallies and the Rangers push off each other to closely avoid the beams.

~*~

12:53 PM

Command Center

"Ay-ay-ay."  Alpha has come to a decision.  "They need help."

"YES ALPHA BUT WHAT CAN WE DO."  Zordon is out of answers.

"Zordon," Kim speaks up, "what if I borrow the Crane Coin?"

Zordon mulls over the idea and, not seeing any other options, agrees, "GO AHEAD KIMBERLY, BUT BE CAREFUL."  At that, Tommy's eyes fill with a peculiar mix of fear, anger and pain.  She nods and sprints to the Med Room.  The Crain Coin is in the back pocket of Kat's skort.

"NINJA POWER – PINK CRANE!"

The Power fills Kimberly to the brink and stretches her to continue pouring in.

~*~

1:02 PM

Angel Grove Park

The Puppeteer has Aisha and Billy cornered and they breathe in slowly, preparing for the bitter taste of failure.  A pink blur barrels into the monster, who smacks into the tree.  The momentary hope for Kat's recovery is dashed as the Rangers realize that only one person is capable of that sort of move: Kimberly Ann Hart.

"Pink?" Aisha uses the familiar code.

"I'm here," Kim replies, feeling the best she has felt in months.

"Good, we could use the help," Billy throws out, focused on the problem at hand.

"Hey, want to go old school, Bear?" Kim suggests, stirring up old memories.

"Go for it, Crane."  Aisha tilts her head, awaiting Kim's signal.  The basic back flip begins a familiar routine.  Aisha pushes off Kim, spinning into Puppeteer, pushes off it, lands and uses the built up force to launch Kim into her own attack.  Kim runs up the monster's body and lands its shoulders, using her thighs to twist its neck and flip it onto the ground.  She jumps away gracefully as the monster lands with a thud.

"Yes!" the female Rangers high-five each other.

Billy's lance flashes as it slices through the air to slash at the monster's leg.

~*~

1:18 PM

Moon Palace

"Damn, stupid power geeks."  Rita stomps her foot.

"Patience, wife," Lord Zedd's tone leaves no room for discussion.

"Make it grow."  Rita was never big on listening to men.

"Fine," Lord Zedd flings his bomb, "Let my monster grow."

~*~

1:18 PM

Angel Grove Park

"You know what?" Kim says in the middle of a hook kick.

"What?"  Aisha lands a blow into the monster's stomach.

"Let's finish this before the bomb gets here."  Kim's brainstorm appeals to other two Rangers.  They draw their blasters and the pink, yellow, and blue streams of light mix to create a large explosion that leaves the Puppeteer as nothing more than a charred carcass.  The three let out a victory scream.  The bomb arrives to explode harmlessly.

"Charred monster parts, yum," Aisha notes, observing Lord Zedd's latest failure.

"Sha, your sense of humor is absolutely morbid."  Kimberly shakes her head as she surveys the damage.

"She gets it from Rocky," Billy states, wryly.

"Well, we've done what we could," Kim says, her voice clearly indicating that it wasn't enough.  The Rangers depart leaving the injured civilians to experienced medical personnel.

~*~

1:27 PM

Command Center

"Hey, remind me to never mess with these Ranger chicks," Rocky greets the returning warriors.

"Hah, I could have told you that before," Adam quips.  Tommy remains silent, his eyes burning into Kim's uniform-clad body.  The three de-morph.

"Back to business."  The euphoria of victory has drained away, leaving Billy with an urgent need to save his friend.  With the effects of the monster's attack disappearing with its demise, Tommy, Rocky and Adam rise from their respective stretchers, testing aching muscles and creaky joints.

Kim checks the system.  "Well we have new messages from all the planets. I guess that's good news."

Adam follows suit.  "The system finished the search. I cuing it now."

Billy checks the status of Kat's scan.  "We have a diagnosis. Hold on."

Kim looks up, tears streaming down her pale face.  "Nothing."  There is a sort of finally in that one word.

Adam's face is a mask of fear.  "Nothing."

Billy goes cold all over.  "Kim was right. The Power wasn't connected to Kat properly so instead of drawing on her spirit it simply fed on her energy. The only reason she even survived this long was because the coin channeled some of the energy properly. Honestly, I don't know what we can do now."

Nothing.  The unsaid word reverberates through the chamber.

At his admission of helplessness, Kim sinks to floor in a heap of misery.  Her loud sobs release everyone from the state of shock and Aisha joins Kim, hugs her and begins to cry.  Adam kneels to wrap them both in a hug and succumbs to his pain. 

"And that's four," says Rocky, joining the hug and adding his own tears, while not sure if he means the times he's seen Adam cry or the number of people crying.  Billy can only be strong for so long and in another moment he curls up next to his friends, weeping for all he's worth.  Tommy tries to stand tall, as if it would help the rest of them.  Kim looks up at him with a depth of grief he has never seen in her eyes before and he cannot hold on any longer.  He is right there with them, the fearless leader feeling as small and useless as his team.

"Ay-ay-ay."  Alpha would cry if he had any tear ducts.  Zordon sighs.  There is nothing left for him to say.  Minutes tick by as the teenagers shake in their unbearable anguish, their cries persistent and breaking their mentor's heart over and over.  It seems as if they have been crying forever and will never stop.

"Rangers."  They are startled into stillness by a familiar voice.

"Dulcea." 

   [1]: mailto:BlackLightning1@peacecon.org



	8. Ch06: So What Now? A PR Tragedy?

Chapter 6: So What Now? A PR Tragedy…? 

2:36 PM

Command Center

The lithe, curvy woman looks at the huddled mass of Ranger misery, her green eyes full of compassion.  Her flaxen locks cascade over her bikini-clad body.  She leans on her ornate wooden staff.

"What do you want?" Kim's voice is half accusation half hope.

"I came to help," Dulcea says evenly, looking over to Zordon.

"RANGERS I THOUGHT IT IMPERATIVE THAT DULCEA BE AWARE OF THE SITUATION AT HAND," Zordon admits.

"Whoa, how is she even here?"  Adam's tortured mind finally connects the dots.  "I thought she couldn't leave her plateau…"

"I am not here."  The corners of her mouth curl up in an ironic smile.  "This is just an astral projection."

"Well, project yourself back and leave us to our misery."  Aisha's pain always makes her short tempered.

"Rangers, please."  Dulcea is trying to be patient.  "I may have a solution."  Surprisingly, this doesn't stop the sobbing or the shaking.

"A solution?" Rocky scoffs, "Let me guess, we have to go somewhere real far and real dangerous and the chances of success are slim but you believe in us anyway."  Dulcea sighs.

"RANGERS PLEASE LISTEN TO HER."  Zordon remembers well the pain of losing a teammate and hopes his children never have to feel it.

"No."  Tommy's temper reasserts itself.  "We're tired of listening."  He leans his head onto Kim's lap and his tears fall on her knit black skirt.  She runs his ponytail through her fingers, her own tears dropping onto his hair.  Aisha is clasping Kim's hand as she rubs Adam's back.  Adam is curled into a small black ball.  Billy is supporting Rocky and squeezing Adam's shoulder.  Rocky is completely dazed, crying openly, but he managed to seek out Tommy's arm and grasp it.  Their united front is lethal to enemies and currently frustrating to the only being that can possibly help them.

"Look," Dulcea offers, not seeing any way to get through to them, "why don't you go home and come back when you are feeling more reasonable and less hysterical."  Kimberly looks up to give her a look of such suppressed fury that, despite not really being there, makes Dulcea feel anxious. 

"Let's bounce guys," she makes the decision for the rest of them.  "Catch ya on the flipside."  The sarcasm shines through loud and clear.  With a Herculean effort the six compose themselves and stand up, unconsciously brushing off all the non-existent dust from their clothes.

"My house?" Billy offers.  "My dad is out of town."  Nods all around.  Even their teleport streams somehow manage to look sad and furious.

"That went well…" Dulcea sighs in defeat.

"WE HAVE TO KEEP TRYING."  Zordon is ever the persistent one.

"Ay-ay-ay, we must help them," Alpha agrees.

"I just hope it's possible."  Dulcea is making a habit of sighing.

~*~

3:09 PM

Cranston Residence

Billy's living room is immaculate and functionally bare.  The contents are limited to a couch, several armchairs, a carpet and a small coffee table.  The Rangers, exhausted from the emotional breakdowns, plop onto whatever is closest.  Billy and Rocky are on the couch, Adam between them.  Aisha is curled in an armchair.  Tommy, who sat where he stood, is on the floor leaning onto the side of Aisha's armchair.  Kim is still standing.  The tears started again almost immediately.  

Adam suddenly begins to dry heave, which breaks Kim out of her trance.  She stalks off into the bathroom, which is the first door in the hallway.  The silence remains, broken only by the quiet, almost childish cries.  Kim walks back in, water dripping down her face, which is red and swollen.  She is carrying a small basin full of water and a stack of washcloths, all of which she sets on the table.  She kneels in front of Adam and coaxes his head up, then wipes his face with a cloth she dipped in cool water.  He seems to relax and flashes her a tiny, watery smile.  She moves gracefully around the room, having shed her high-heeled black sandals, and ministers the others.  She leaves a cool compress on Rocky's forehead.  She lays a hand on Billy cheek, to make sure his temperature hasn't spiked as it often does in moments of extreme distress.  She dabs Aisha's face and carefully runs her fingers through her braids to untangle them.  The almost-caress seems to comfort Aisha.  Tommy is rocking back and forth when Kim approaches him.  He has regressed to childhood, to those moments when he feels all alone and scared and helpless.

"I'm here," she whispers, instinctively knowing he needs the reassurance.  She kisses his cheek and forces him to his feet, leading him to a free armchair.  He follows obediently and sits down, closing his eyes.  Kim looks over her friends and sees that, having cried out all of their energy, they are all beginning to drowse off.  She lifts the phone off the table and walks into the hallway, not wanting to disturb them.  She leans back on the wall and sinks down.  Her fingers hover over the dial pad, struggling to remember a number that is on speed dial in Florida.  Finally, she punches in a long string of numbers.

"Hello?" a girl picks up quickly.

"Trini," Kim states, her voice controlled and emotionless.

"Kim?"  Trini is scared at hearing her speak this way.

"I'm at Billy's. I was right and I made a huge mess," Kim admits.

"Kim, tell me what happened," Trini commands.

"Kat is dying," Kim states matter-of-factly, unable to deal with the horrible circumstances in any other way.

"Oh no," Trini breathes out.

"She's been exposed to the Power for too long and no one knows how to fix it."  Kim suddenly feels very tired.  "We contacted other planets, searched the database, and there's zip, zilch, nothing," and there's that word again… nothing.

"And Zordon has no ideas?"  Trini has the utmost faith in their mentor.

"He called Dulcea and she says she knows something, but I don't think I can bear to believe her," Kimberly confesses.

"Oh Kim."  Trini's heart breaks for her friends.

"I'll fix it though," fire enters her voice, "I'll find a way and fix it. No matter what it costs."  Trini fears just how far Kim will go.  She has never heard her lifelong friend sound so empty and so determined.  Yet knowing Kim… well the trick is to look to her heart, and Kim's heart will sacrifice itself for those she loves.

"Do you want us to come?"  She is planning to call Jason and Zack the moment Kim hangs up.

"Don't," the authority in Kim's voice brooks no argument.

"Alright," Trini agrees reluctantly, "but call me if anything… well just call… a lot."

"Will do," Kim sighs and hangs up.  She walks back into the living room and finds all her friends asleep.  She tiptoes to Tommy and settles at his feet, reaching up to clasp his hand.

~*~

4:07 PM California Time // 1:07 AM Geneva

Trini Kwan's Room

Trini places the phone back on her nightstand and sits down on her bed.  The room is semi dark.  Trini's roommate, Marie Chantal de Lavalier of Luxembourg, is already asleep, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow.  The posters the girls spent hours hanging on the walls glint softly in the dim light of Trini's lamp.  Trini lifts her notebook and poises her pen over the paper, then shakes her head and grabs the phone again.  Four numbers and two rings later she gets an answer.

"Taylor here."

"Zack, it's me," she says quietly.

"Hey girl, everything alright?"

"I'm coming over."  She hangs up, grabs her yellow and white terry robe and she's out of the door.

~*~

4:13 PM California Time // 1:13 AM Geneva

Zack Taylor & Jason Scott's Room

Jason is just pulling a pair of sweatpants over his boxers when the knock sounds.  Zack unlocks the door and Trini glides in.

She glances at Jason's bare chest, smiles, and "Jase… shirt."

He glares at her smirking face.  "Well you could have given me more time to get dressed. I thought everyone knew boys sleep in their boxers."

She giggles. "Zack is dressed."

"Zack wasn't going to sleep," the man himself interjects.

"Whatever."  Realizing he isn't going to win this argument, Jason walks over to his dresser and pulls out a red muscle shirt.  "Better?"

Trini gives him a once over.  "You'll do."  She plops down on the neater of the two beds, Zack's.  "Kim called me," she informs them.  The boys immediately sport identical how's-our-little-sister-and-we'll-kill-anyone-who-hurts-her expressions.  Trini would burst into laughter but she's too worried.

"So how is everything?" Jason asks.

"Real bad…" Trini sighs, "Whatever hope Rocky e-mailed us about is apparently gone…"

"And Kat?"  Zack is getting a bad feeling.

"Dying."  Trini lowers her eyes.

"Damn."  Despite being retired from Ranger leadership, Jason still takes the pains of any Ranger very personally.

"We're going," Zack states.

"Na-ah, Kim said we are to remain here."  Trini shakes her head, her dark long hair flowing over her shoulder.

"And you're going to listen?" Zack exclaims in disgust.

"Zack," Trini growls.

"All right, we'll listen, but we better be kept in the loop," he replies, glaring at Trini, and then at Jason, who raises his palms up in a protest of innocence.  Zack pulls his laptop from under the bed and settles it on his thigh.

@~~~

To: RubyFighter@hotmail.com, ToughGirlSha3@yahoo.com, [WonderBoy9@aghigh.edu][1], [SilentFate1_4All@hotmail.com][2], [HighFlier@thespark.com][3], [PinkQuEeNoFhEaRtS@pan.gym.org][4], [AussieChic4@aghigh.edu][5]

Copy To: TigerWoman@peacecon.org, RedRider@peacecon.org,

From: BlackLightning1@peacecon.org

Subject: What's Going On?!?

"Hey guys, Zack here.  Trini just told Jase and me that Kim called.  We're a bit freaked.  I am expecting a call soon or I am dragging Jase and Tri to the Geneva International Airport.  Don't say I didn't warn you.

Love,

Zack-man."

~~~@

"Happy now?"  This comes from Jason.

"A bit…" Zack sighs, "I'll be happier once I know everything is ok."

"Me too."  Trini lays her head on Jason's shoulder, searching for any comfort she can get.

~*~

5:22 PM

Cranston Residence

Rocky opens his eyes and realizes that he's been drooling on Adam's shoulder.  He takes the compress of his forehead and wipes Adam's shirt.  He raises his head and shakes it, trying to wake up completely.  The others are still asleep.  He checks the time. 

"Food… we all need food."  He carefully gets up, attempting not to dislodge Adam and walks to the hallway, just as carefully avoiding Kim's huddled form.  Billy's kitchen is full of ingredients, none of which have been put together into anything that can be heated up and served as a late lunch.  Rocky yanks open the freezer and pulls out a large pack of frozen chicken breast.  He tosses it into the microwave to defrost.  He then looks for knives, cutting boards and spices.  The knives somehow wound up under the sink and the cutting boards are stashed away behind rice bags.  

"Onions, potatoes, peppers, canned corn, peas, carrots, mayo, garlic, cooking wine, good."  Rocky pulls together the ingredients for a secret family recipe.  He is strangely comforted by the crunch the knife makes, slicing through the vegetables.  Cubed onion chunks, strips of peppers, corn kernels, diced carrots, little round peas, and minced garlic wind up in a bowl, mixed with wine and mayo, while the potatoes are set into the oven to bake.  The chicken finishes defrosting in record time.

"Only in Billy's kitchen would you find a speed defroster."  Rocky shakes his head as he adds chopped chicken pieces to the eclectic mix in the bowl.  Dill, salt, pepper, oregano and parsley are dashed on top and Rocky expertly deposits the mess onto a huge heated pan.

~*~

5:43 PM

Cranston Residence

The smell of spiced chicken reaches Kimberly's nose and it twitches.  She opens her eyes and finds herself curled against Tommy's legs.  She counts the sleeping forms and comes up one short.  Following the attractive smells, she finds a sweaty, shirtless Rocky in front of the stove, his muscles flexing as he flips the chicken over.

"Don't you need a kiss the cook apron?" Kim asks, attempting a bit of humor.

"Hey."  He turns to face her, while miraculously keeping the chicken from falling out.  "You ok?"

"Peachy."  She scrunches her face, adding, "Hungry."

"Go wake the others, I'm almost done here."  He smiles and waves her away.  Aisha takes some shaking and tugging to wake up.  Billy wakes at the sound of his name.

Adam whimpers, "In a few minutes mom," before coming back to the land of reality.  Tommy's eyes snap open the moment Kim lays a hand on his cheek.

"Food," Kim intones and the other four sprint to the kitchen.

Rocky has already pulled the potatoes out of the oven.  "Set the table, people."  The kitchen is full of activity.  Plates, utensils and cups are passed around.  Billy is attempting to reach the back of the fridge and pull out the juice carton.  Aisha nudges him away and accomplishes the task in seconds.  By the time Rocky lifts the chicken off the stovetop, the table is set and the Rangers are salivating.  The food is passed around and the scene could almost pass for a peaceful family dinner if not for the laughter, which is strained, and the smiles, which don't reach anyone's eyes.

~*~

6:37 PM

Cranston Residence

"I'm stuffed," Rocky sounds self-satisfied.  The serving dishes have been picked clean.  Adam is working on the last bit of chicken.  The others have finished mere moments ago.

"So… what now."  Adam is eager for someone to take up the burden of decision-making.

"Well… we really should go beck to the Command Center," Aisha suggests.

"Ok, then that's what we'll do."  Tommy nods.

"Fine, but Dulcea better watch what she says."  Kim's eyes flash.  Billy quickly dumps the dishes in the dishwasher and proclaims his readiness.

Six streams of color streak through the dim California sky.

~*~

6:49 PM

Command Center

The Rangers materialize and look around warily.  Kim yelps, suddenly realizing she left her shoes at Billy's and the Command Center floor is ice cold.

"Where is Dulcea?" Adam asks, not seeing the self-assured figure of the Keeper of the Great Power.

"SHE HAD TO REST, ADAM," Zordon explains, "SHE WILL BE BACK SOON."

"I'll go check on Kat," Billy decides.

"THAT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE RIGHT NOW, BILLY," Zordon stops him.

This is enough to send Kim into a hysterical fury.  "What do you mean?!?"

"I HAD TO TELEPORT HER TO PHAEDOS, TO DULCEA'S PLATEAU," Zordon states.

"WHAT???" 

   [1]: mailto:WonderBoy9@aghigh.edu
   [2]: mailto:SilentFate1_4All@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:HighFlier@thespark.com
   [4]: mailto:PinkQuEeNoFhEaRtS@pan.gym.org
   [5]: mailto:AussieChic4@aghigh.edu



	9. Ch07: The Quest Begins, Fear is

Chapter 7: The Quest Begins, Fear is… 

6:53 PM

Command Center

Aisha settles her hands on her hips and glares at Zordon.  "Excuse me? The hell you mean, you sent Kat to Phaedos…"

Tommy stalks forward.  "How could you do that? How could you just do that without asking me… without asking us…?"

"RANGERS."  Zordon hates the thought of them being angry with him.  "IT WAS NECESSARY. KATHERINE'S HEALTH WAS DECLININING SO QUICKLY THAT EVEN THE CONTAINMENT UNIT WAS OF NO ASSISSTANCE."

"We were only a comm. link away," Billy whispers, overcome by a deep sense of disappointment in his mentor, "You could have reached us easily."

"I AM SORRY."  Zordon is beginning to cringe.  "BUT WE FELT IT WAS BEST. DULCEA'S PLATEAU WILL KEEP KATHERINE ALIVE UNTIL WE CAN SAVE HER."

"Enough!"  Adam's sensible nature can only take so much.  "Quit it! I don't give a damn who did what or why! I just want to know what do we have to do now!"

"I'd like to know that myself," Kim speaks, deceptively calm, as she comes to lay a hand on Adam's trembling shoulder.  Tommy narrows his eyes.

"I would like to answer that question."  Dulcea shimmers into being.  Kimberly turns and tenses like a panther on prowl.

"Go ahead," Rocky sneers, his reaction as cold as Kim's.

"We must untangle what has been jumbled together," Dulcea replies, cryptically.

Kim growls, "Tell us what you want or get the hell out."

"You and Katherine must clear out the confused tendrils of the Power," Dulcea replies calmly.  "Parts of it are still connected to you and the Crane isn't fully responding to Katherine."  Kim ponders the idea for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Didn't you know?" Tommy bursts out, afraid he'll have to lose one of the women he loves, never mind how he loves them.

"No."  Dulcea hangs her head, her guilt written on her face.

"Well, you should have."  Rocky doesn't usually kick people when they're down, but this time he's making an exception.

"YES, WE SHOULD HAVE," Zordon sighs.

"Enough."  Kim is eerily calm again.  No one dares to breathe.  "Does this mean that I have to go to Phaedos so that Kat and I can go on the Great Quest?"  She is scared that Kat could never make the journey in her condition.

"Yes, Kimberly," Dulcea confirms, "and Katherine should make it due to the burst of energy that the Plateau will give her. Also you may assist her in using the Power to fuel her."

Kim eyes her suspiciously, then shrugs and nods.  "I'm ready."  Dulcea smiles.

"Whoa, hold it right there!"  Tommy spins in rage.  "Are you saying that the rest of us have to sit here and do nothing?"  There's nothing that the great White Ranger hates more than inactivity in a crisis.

"Yes," Dulcea limits her answer to a monosyllable.  Adam fumes silently.

"This is going to be more dangerous than our trip?" Billy asserts more than asks.

"Yes."  Dulcea nods, her curls bouncing to cover her face for a moment.  Tommy slams his palm into a console.  Kim walks up to him, and tips his face so that she can look him in the eyes.  Their eyes meet in a sort of primitive communication, fires blazing.  She reaches up and kisses his lips fleetingly.

"I'll be back and I will bring Kat back," she vows, and everyone can see she means it, even if she has to move heaven and hell to do it.  She removes her feather touch off his face and his eyes register the loss.  "Go," she orders roughly.  The Rangers watch with a deepening sense of dread as she shimmers away in a cloud of softest pink.

~*~

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

The sunlight pierces the cover of the trees.  The flowers turn themselves towards it, parading their vibrant colors.  The place is quiet, except for the soft sounds of birds cooing and crickets chirping.  Kim emerges, her toes sinking lightly into the soft grass.  She sweeps back her hair and looks around.  Kat lies, curved gently into the fetal position.  Her skin is rosy for the first time in days.  Kim breathes out in relief.

"She is asleep," Dulcea intones quietly.  

Kim kneels down and lays a hand on Kat's forehead.  It is cool to the touch.  "Do we wake her?" she wonders, not looking up.

"Soon," Dulcea replies, watching the two young women in marvel.  They could have been enemies, secretly or openly exchanging offences, barbs, causing pain.  Yet, she sees a deep-seated vow to risk anything for the other, anything and everything.  Whatever the bond was borne out of, whatever keeps it together, it is strong and enduring.  Kimberly will gamble everything to see Katherine safe and whole.  Katherine would have done the same.  They are entangled forever now, the Power enfolding them together, connecting their souls in a way they never would have chosen but now can never deny.  They do not know much of what lays ahead on this journey.  It is far different from anything Kimberly experienced the first time and Katherine has no experience, however meager.  Dulcea can see that Kimberly needs rest, yet she is reluctant to break the silence.  She can see Kimberly's response would come out of the need to protect Katherine, and she wishes no part in waking the sleeping rage.  Kim settles next to Kat and caresses her glimmering hair carefully.

~*~

8:09 PM

DeSantos Residence

The Rangers felt a need to reach out to life.  No place has more life than Rocky's home.  They are scattered around the plush living room.  The DeSantos kids run through and around, their crazed laughter a balm on the tired tormented Ranger team.

"Angelina," Theresa DeSantos calls to her youngest.  "Get off Aisha now."  The ten year old has settled in Aisha's lap, pulling on her long braids and the older girl hugs her close.

"It's alright."  Aisha smiles.  "I like her here."  

A ball flies through the room, narrowly missing an antique vase.   Tommy catches it, without a second glance, and stands up to catch the whirlwind that is chasing after it.  "Ramon," he scolds gently, "you would not want to buy a replacement for the vase so try and leave it intact."  The boy grins and squirms away.  Tommy smiles and shakes his head.  He looks down on the ball.  "Anyone up for a game of catch?"  The eagerness he sees in his friends' eyes mirrors his own.  Forget, they want to forget.

"Last one to the backyard is a Tenga," Rocky cries out, already in full sprint.  The yard is covered in cars, dolls, balls, little Lego pieces and other various toys.  Angelina jumps to clear it away, officially the neat freak in the family.  Rocky's siblings slowly come out, wanting to join in.  As the gang spreads out, they pull in the kids; Sandra, Ramon, Angelina, Vivian, Catelyn, Jon.  The ball cuts through the air and they let everything else go.  Nothing exists except them and the ball and the air and the laughter.  All those dark thoughts sail into the stars, maybe to remind their missing friends that they are not alone.

~*~

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

But alone they are, separated even from each other.  

Kim watches the sun inch through the brilliant sky.  Kat sleeps still, sighing inaudibly.  Dulcea sits, meditating, drawing in the energy.  Finally the sun disappears and with it goes any softness left in Kim's face.  The beginning of the end nears and she can feel it.  The stars winkle into the dark scratchy wool of the sky.

"It is time," Dulcea rises effortlessly.  Kim wraps her delicate fingers around the sleeping girl's shoulder and shakes it.

Kat blinks her eyes lazily.  "Huh? Where am I?"

"Phaedos."  Kim's answer is short and Kat seems to understand what it means.  The lithe, tall blonde rises and stretches, her graceful limbs moving precisely.

"What now?" Kim asks, the rage bubbling up again along with the fear.

"A kata," Dulcea responds and begins to move into it.  The other two follow.  They rise onto their toes, then sink down, their efforts invisible, their arms flowing in unison.  The space around them seems to close in like a bubble.  A rich yellow beam shoots from the ground and falls apart into dots and swirls around them.  An angry red joins it.  Then a deep blue, a mute green, a bursting black, color after color flows out, creating a cocoon around them, blocking all sight, all sound, even all smell.  Dulcea leaves them as the final color soars out, a pink like they have never seen, composed of all the shades they can think of, all the shades they can name.  It runs a bridge between them and they keep moving, flowing, flooding, their limbs flashing, their minds empty of everything but the colors that threaten to overwhelm them, to absorb them.  The colors spin faster and faster, and so do Kim and Kat.  They seem to blend together, a tornado of shade and feeling.     It's a primitive dance that pulls them in, that pulses with every bit of their beings.  Around and around and around.  Suddenly, colors burst apart in a brilliant explosion.  Kat dives out.  Kim flips swiftly.

Then the colors are gone and there are just the two young women, glistening with sweat, dressed in Dulcea's manner, a bikini top, a bottom covered with a type of loin cloth, soft suede boots, all colored wildly, as if the swirling lights nestled themselves in their attire.  They stand, breathing heavily, their eyes still glazed over with the Power of the experience.  Dulcea nods.

 "You are ready," she speaks decisively.  They nod, yet their faces show no reaction.  It is as if she had not really spoken.  The trees at the far edge of the plateau sweep away to reveal a path.  Dulcea gestures to it.  They don't bother responding, but their movements inexorably bring them closer and closer to their destiny, which is yet covered by leaves and grass.  Finally, they step onto the path, together, and the branches swing behind them to cover them from Dulcea's view.  She sighs, "May the Power protect them."

~*~

10:32 PM

Cranston Residence

The Rangers played ball until they could barely breathe, until their only thoughts were of laughter and childhood.  Theresa stuffed them silly, then, sensing their need to stay together, let them go.  They walked into Billy's house a few minutes before and sprawled their warmly tired bodies over the carpet.  Their closeness gives them comfort.  Billy raises his arm and presses play on his CD player.  Thumping notes of rock music burst out of the speakers.  It lulls them into a daze and soon they are asleep, despite the early hour, despite the very high volume of the base.  Peace is only found in the arms of Morpheus, and even then only when he is at peace himself.  Tonight, he is at peace.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

When the foliage closes behind the two Pink Rangers, they forge on without a single glance back.  Their flat-heeled boots move soundlessly over the little rocks and the brittle twigs.  Kimberly gazes into the distance.  Thick walls of greenery lock them into the path, which seems to stretch forever.  She glances over to Kat, whose face is tense and focused.  Suddenly, she feels the ground give under her feet.  She screams and her arms flail above her head.  Kat reacts at the last possible moment, catching Kim's hands in her own.  The trees, bushes and grass are all gone.  They are now at the edge of a cliff, surrounded by rock and stone, and Kim hangs precariously miles above any ground. 


	10. Ch08: The Quest Continues, Rocks Bad

Chapter 8: The Quest Continues, Rocks Bad.

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

"Kat," Kim yells, "Pull!"  The blonde is bent at the waist, trying to keep Kim from falling.  The rocks at the bottom do not look girl-friendly.  Kim's feet move rhythmically, convulsing along the side of the cliff.  

Kat strains her arms, her face turning red.  "Stop moving so much!"  Kim forcibly relaxes her legs and tries to hang as limp as possible.  Kat closes her eyes and pulls as hard as she can, but even her best efforts don't seem to have any effect on Kim's situation.

Suddenly, Kim cries out, "I'm an idiot!"

"Idea? Please tell me you have an idea," Kat puffs out.

"Yeah."  Kim is breathing hard.  "Relax as much as you can and then instead of pulling on my arms, just tug, as fast and as hard as you can."  Kat doesn't see how that would help, but, since this is their only option, she decides to give it a try.  She slacks her muscles as far as she dares, breathes in slowly, and jerks on Kim's arms, quick and brutal.  Kim's body tenses and uses that force to flip up and twist over, landing safely behind Kat.  Kat drops into a liquid heap.  Kim settles down and tries to catch her breath.

"You ok?"

"Yeah… you?"

"Yeah…"  

Quiet descends as the young women come down from their adrenaline rush and take a few minutes to look around.  The sun is shining here, like it is midday.  The Path has become transparent for the next several hundred feet and the only way to get to the solid part of it is to climb over several hundred feet of rock and stone.

"Can I ask you something?" Kat says quietly.

"Sure."  Kim runs her hand over her eyes.

"What were you thinking about when you were hanging there?"  Kat looks up shyly.

"Well, that whole cliché about your life flashing before your eyes holds pretty true," Kim admits.  "Of course that just brought me to the conclusion that I need a life."  She laughs.

"Let me guess," Kat muses, "lots of monster fights and homework."

"Yeah…" Kim is lost in thought, "let's not do that again."

"The whole falling off a cliff thing?"  Kat shakes her head.  "Yeah, I could have lived without that say… oh… another sixty years."  

Kim giggles.  "We should get going."

"Yeah, we should."  Kat looks herself over.  "By the way, has it occurred to you yet that we bear a striking resemblance to circus clowns."  Kim looks at their multi-colored outfits and falls over in laughter.  Kat pulls herself up with a groan and offers Kim a hand.  Kim raises an eyebrow.  Kat chortles and withdraws the offer.  Kim stretches, pulling herself into a bridge position, then snaps into the standing position.

"So are you any good at rock climbing?" Kim wonders.

"Nah," and they double over in laughter.  Sometimes, laughter really is the best medicine.  Finally, they calm down and eye the precipice with distaste.  Kim thinks back, trying to recall what Jason babbled about when he took the guys rock-climbing… rope…

"Rope… Kat, we need rope," Kim exclaims.

"Ummm… why?"  Kat is thoroughly confused.

"We have to tie ourselves together so if one of us starts to fall…" Kim shivers, "the other can make sure there's no squishy ending while still holding on."

"Ok," Kat agrees and begins to look around for something vaguely resembling a rope.  She sees a vine and pulls on it.  It turns out to be too thin.  Kim sees another one.  It's not flexible enough.  Finally, twenty vines and four chapped hands later, they find the perfect vine.  Kim twines it around her waist and secures it tightly.  Kat then measures off three feet and begins looping the other end around herself.  She ties it off tightly and they're ready to go.

"I'll go first."  Kim is planning to rely on her gymnast training.  Kat nods and Kim sets her foot into a small niche, moving very gingerly.  She slowly shifts her weight and discovers that the niche will hold her, much to her relief.  She edges her way carefully onto something that vaguely resembles a path and keeps moving, pressing her body tightly to the side of the mountain.  Kat follows, in baby steps.  They are silent as they creep along, listening for the tiniest warning of anything shifting under their feet.  The soles of their boots are sturdy yet thin enough to feel through.  They remain sensitive to every tiny rock and pebble.  They inch across the massive expanse of stone for what seems like and what probably is hours.  Kat's muscles begin to scream, but she keeps her mouth shut, sensitive to Kim's more precarious leading position.  The sun beats down on them and rivulets of sweat from the heat and the exertion cover them more surely than their costumes.  Suddenly, Kim tugs on the rope connecting them.  

At first, Kat doesn't realize why she is feeling extra pressure around her middle, lost in a delirium of pain and fever.  Finally, she responds to the tugging.  "What is it?"

"Stop moving, Kat," Kim orders and Kat automatically obeys.  "The rock shifts here and you are going to have to pay attention."  Kim notices that Kat is slightly woozy.  "Come on, girl, pay attention!"  

At the shout, Kat scrambles to focus her eyes and, at last, she realizes what Kim means.  The rock face curves out at harsh angle and they will need all their strength to get across.    

Kim has a strong urge to scream. Her muscles have been worked out more than Kat's and they are used to more work, but she, too, has reached her limit.  Yet, there is no choice.  There is no safety net.  No flying Zord.  No Zordon.  No Rangers to the rescue.  It's just her and Kat versus a very large mountain and they either win or they die.  Simple.  Yet the hardest thing they have ever had to do.  Kim laughs bitterly, remembering the Great Quest that the Ranger team went on when they had lost their Morphin Powers.  That was a piece of cake.  What wouldn't she give for a Tenga to battle?  She steels herself and tries to melt into the stone, her skin scraping over the rough edges with every move she makes.  She does not allow herself to move any faster than painstakingly slow.  Kim cannot afford mistakes now.

Kat follows, sharply keeping in sync with Kim's speed.  She is praying for a third arm to wipe away what is now a river of sweat.  From the ground, it would seem that this stretch of the mountain is tiny compared to the one they have already passed, yet from their vantage that idea would prove false.  Thirst has long ago become a central thought.  They have had nothing to drink for many hours and the moisture they have sweated out is threatening to leave them dehydrated.

Kim clenches her teeth and pushes all images of water to the back of her mind.

Kat deliberately allows the stone to cut her skin to distract her from her burning obsession with all things that are blue and liquid.

Kim grasps onto a nook high above her head, stretching her body taut as a wound coil.  Her fingers move quickly, bloodied now, and her feet are almost numb.  Only one thought is left, beating against the walls of her brain… must keep moving.

Kat can't seem to think of a reason to keep moving any longer.  Her only goal is oblivion, darkness.  Maybe there she could find relief from the never-ending fiery pain.  Then, she feels the vine jerk slightly and remembers that if she falls, then Kim falls.  It would have been all right to condemn herself, but to condemn a friend is a sin of the unforgivable kind.  She keeps moving.

The rock is hot, pressed up against their defenseless skin.  Their own mothers would not recognize them now.   Angry, chapped, red skin covered in welts, cuts, blood.  Empty, forceful eyes. Moving only for each other.  The other must survive.  The cost is irrelevant.  The incline is getting more and more pronounced.

Kim hangs on as if magnetized to it, her particles negative, its' particles positive.  Just a little more.

Kat wills herself to become liquid, to be glue, to stick.  She has to stay on.  Just a few more feet.

Kim slips her foot just a little farther, her toes automatically grasping.  It doesn't seem like a normal little cranny and she focuses her eyes to investigate.  They've happened on a small oasis.  Whoever said that those only exist in the desert should bite his/her tongue, preferably until it bleeds.  Kim slowly shifts her weight, intent on reaching her destination.  She stretches her arm out and pushes off, landing face down on flat ground.  Not allowing herself a moment's rest, she yanks herself up and reaches out her hand to help Kat over.

Kat doesn't acknowledge Kim's assistance, but grasps her hand anyway, and within moments she is gasping, lying flat on her back.

Kim is not done yet.  She notices a small stream a foot away and crawls to it, heedless of her bleeding knees.  She frantically sticks her face into it and gulps the water down.  Remembering that too much can make her sick, she rummages for any piece of stone that's even mildly bowl shaped.  Finding one that satisfies her, she fills it with water, crawls back, thrusts it in Kat's hands and collapses.

Kat sucks out every drop of liquid in her bowl, drops it, and collapses as well.

~*~

Monday 

July 31, 1995

2:47 AM

Cranston Residence

Tommy wakes up to the sound of silence.  Everyone else is asleep.  He can't even hear the crickets.  Billy's house is fairly soundproof.  He wanders to the phone and decides to add another charge to the Cranston international phone bill.

"Jason here," Jason's voice is still tinged with sleep, though it's after 10 in Geneva.

"It's Tommy," he identifies himself, figuring that his friend can't tell breathing patterns apart yet.

"Wassup man?"  Jason can't help but worry.

"Kim and Kat are on Phaedos." 


	11. Ch09: Huh? What Just Happened?

Chapter 9: Huh? What Just Happened? 

2:53 AM California Time // 11:53 AM Geneva

Zack Taylor & Jason Scott's Room

"Who is it?" Zack asks, ambling out of the bathroom and rubbing his head with a green fluffy towel.  Jason pantomimes Tommy's name and Zack tenses and tightens his grip on his towel.  At the sudden knock he drops into the basic defense position.

"Guys, you up yet?" comes a familiar voice.  Zack exhales and crosses to the door to let Trini in.

"What are they doing on Phaedos?"  These words hold Trini and Zack spellbound.  Zack's face resembles a small thundercloud.  Trini drops into the nearest chair and nervously tugs on the edge of her black business skirt.  Jason's grip on the phone could only be considered deadly, and, if he were holding someone's neck instead, then that person would undoubtedly be dead.  Tommy is reluctant to answer and Jason almost growls into the phone.  

Finally Tommy figures out a proper response.  "Dulcea said it was the only way to save Kat and Kim agreed to go along with it."  

Jason frowns as Trini and Zack hold their breath, waiting for any information available.  "Well Kim made it last time. She can do it again."  He draws on memories of conversations with his friends about their trip to Phaedos to reassure himself as well as everyone else who's listening.

"Well…" Tommy is hesitant about telling Jason this, "Dulcea said that this trip is different… harder…"  

Jason pales.  "Tommy! How could you let her go…? No. I'm sorry. It was of course her decision to make."

"It's alright, man. I didn't want her to go, but Kim always does what she thinks is best," Tommy sighs.

"So what now?" Jason can't help the fear that bubbles up at the mental image of Kim.  She is so small.  Then Kat's face pops up, smiling.  She is so fragile.

"You guys stay put. As soon as we know anything, you'll know it too," Tommy replies, making his voice as authoritative as possible

"Alright," Jason nods, "Later, man."  He places the phone in its cradle and has trouble unwinding his fingers.  Finally he faces Trini and Zack who seem to be afraid to say a word.  

Trini is the first to compose herself.  She walks over to Jason and lays a hand on his shoulder.  "What's going on?"  

He seems soothed by her soft voice.  "Kim and Kat are on Phaedos, searching for some sort of Power."  Then a quiet desperation settles in his voice.  "It's a more dangerous trip than the one they all went on to get the Ninjetti Powers… far more dangerous."  Trini's hand briefly convulses on Jason's shoulder.  Zack jumps up and begins to pace in agitation, covering the short distance between the walls in very long steps.  Jason fights for control, pushing the intruding memories of Kim as a little girl as far out as he can.  He pulls Trini close, crumpling her stiff buttermilk colored dress shirt.  

Trini allows herself a moment of comfort and then straightens.  "So what now?"

"We wait."  Jason shrugs helplessly.  Zack's aggravation is reaching a breaking point and he suddenly swings his leg around in a crushing roundhouse kick.  The wall fails to be impressed.  Finally, nervous energy spent, he plops down on his bed.  The three keep a respectful silence as they all pray in their own ways for the two young women who are fighting for their lives.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

The two bodies lying on the small oasis seem to belong to corpses, bloodied, dirty, deathly still.  The heat permeates the air, and even the ground doesn't escape its power.  The earth and the grass warm to an uncomfortable level.  Kim sighs and slowly checks the condition of her muscles.  She's sore and the aches throb individually.  She lifts her fingers to tug the wild strands of her hair away from her face and looks over at Kat.  Kat's mouth is slightly open and the skin over her lips is rough and broken.  Kim braces her palms against the ground and pushes herself to her knees.  She then pushes back to rest on her toes and straightens swiftly.  She examines her once vibrant outfit with distaste.  Though the blood isn't very visible, the dirt is and there are several rips and tears in the fabric, exposing some more flesh, as though she weren't naked enough already.  Kim bites her lip and eyes the sparkling stream.  It isn't big enough for a decent bath but it will have to do.  She steps gingerly, testing how badly the soles of her feet are injured.  They seem more or less well and she makes the four steps to the stream without any effort.  Kim sits down on the edge and runs her hands over her left boot.  She reaches the top and tugs, freeing her left leg.  She lays it on the side carefully and relegates the other boot to the same fate.  She then slips her feet into the water and proceeds to remove the encrusted dirt and blood.  She splashes the water on her arms, works up to her shoulders and cleans her torso.  She is completely engrossed in her very pleasant task when she hears her name.

"Kim?" Kat looks around, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "Where are you?"  Her eyes focus on the small figure in the stream and the drops of water spraying around.  Kim looks over and waves her left hand, signaling Kat to come over.  Kat frowns and rolls over onto her stomach.  She bends her legs and thrusts herself up.  She unbends and hears several creaks and pops coming from random parts of her body.  She staggers over to Kim and plops down onto the edge just as Kim had done, to pull off her boots.  With that done, she slides into the water and carefully cleans the large abrasion on her stomach.  The young women don't speak, absorbed in the wonderful feelings that clearing away the grime causes.  Soon they're both squeaky clean but continue pouring water over themselves until Kat turns and sends a splash directly into Kim's face.  Kim yelps and skids backwards.  Her eyes light up and she brings her palms together to create a large wave that heads into Kat.  Kat giggles and retaliates.  Kim leaps out of the way and sends water flying everywhere.  Kat giggles again.  Kim comes to rest, floating in the shallow spring. 

"You know what… I'm hungry," Kim comments idly.  

Kat realizes that the empty gnawing feeling in her stomach means that she is too.  She nods and purses her lips, in thought.  She glances around and then up and exclaims, "Dates!"  

Kim lifts an eyebrow in amusement.  "I don't think this is the best time to be thinking about men."  

Kat waves her hands in frustration at her friend's denseness.  "Not those kind… the edible ones."  Kim follows Kat's frantic pointing to see the date palm tree laden with fruit.  

She starts clapping madly, goes under and comes back up sputtering.  "So what are we waiting for?"

Kat reaches up, catches a branch with the pads of her fingers and tugs down.  The dates rain down, bumping over Kim and Kat and splashing into the water.  Kim finds the bottom and stands up, scooping up as much of the fruit as she can.  Kat helps her haul it onto dry land and they grin as they dive into their lunch.  A companionable silence fills the air as they attempt to fill their stomachs.

~*~

4:04 AM California Time // 1:04 PM Geneva

Zack Taylor & Jason Scott's Room

Jason snaps out of his reverie and taps his fingers against his thigh.  "So we're going to wait…"

"Yeah…" Trini sighs.

"I guess…" Zack intones.  Quiet descends once more.  Finally, they stand up from their respective seats and smile at each other weakly.  After a group hug, they exit and let the door slam. Trini heads east, Jason west and Zack south.

~*~

4:11 AM California Time // 1:11 PM Geneva

Peace Conference Dormitory Lounge

The lounge has wall-to-wall carpeting and three couches.  The various shades of beige make the room look like a watered down cup of coffee.  The only bit of color is the violet phone on a small cherry wood coffee table.  The door opens quietly and someone enters, careful to make a minimal amount of noise.  Anyone can use the phone by inputting his or her personal authorization code.  That is what happens now.

"Operator, authorization code 78304."

"Code accepted," the machine responds promptly.

"Geneva International Airport."  Momentarily the computer makes the connection.

"Hello, Geneva International Airport Ticket Office," a cheery French accented voice speaks.

"I need a ticket on any airline for the soonest flight to Angel Grove, California."

"No problem. Credit card?"

"Yes. Visa. Card number 0473-3834-3482-0283. Expires in October, 2004."

"Okay. Your flight is with Swiss Air at 4:30 PM."

"Thanks."  Click.


	12. Ch10: Old Friend, New Friend & More Rock...

Chapter 10: Old Friend, New Friend & More Rocks.

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kim and Kat are now sated, rested and ready to take on the world.

"Let's go?" Kat suggests.  Kim looks at her and doubles over in laughter.  

"What?"  Kat looks herself over and finally realizes she was about to climb a huge mountain barefoot.  "Oops…"  They settle side by side and carefully tug on their boots in companionable silence.  For a few moments reality doesn't exist.  Kat isn't dying.  Kim isn't risking her life.  There is no White Ranger who could break both their hearts.  Just two girls and sunshine and some really wacky colored boots.  They finish at the same time and the moment is gone too.

"Ready?" Kat sighs, reluctant to face the rocks and the heat again.  Kim nods and picks up the rope that they removed somewhere in the middle of falling asleep.  With practiced fingers, she decisively reties it around her waist and tosses the loose end to Kat.  Kat's fingers fumble with rough texture and she yanks hard to form the knot.  They edge reluctantly to the rock face.  Kim finds a toehold and creeps down to rely solely on the tiny grooves in the mountain.  Kat grimaces at the perversely shining sun, which should have set hours ago, and follows Kim.  They don't have much to go, compared to how far they've gotten.  Yet, what's left is still too much.  

Kim finds herself having to stretch higher and higher, with all of the comfortable handgrips having suddenly migrated high above her head.  She whimpers under her breath.

Kat's height allows her to take advantage of that, but she becomes concerned at how much Kim is struggling.  Kim arches her body, every muscle easily definable.  She groans quietly, her elbows becoming patches of bloody tissue.

"You ok?" Kat whispers, not wanting to jolt Kim.

Kim stops, pressing her body to the stone.  She rests her forehead on a bit of smooth surface and sighs.  "I'm fine."  Fine she is not.  Yet the need to protect one of her own drives her as surely as her love for everyone who is waiting anxiously for their return.  She decides she rested enough and resumes her slow, painful movement towards the Path.

Kat follows a bit more easily, but her creaking joints warn her that that ease will fade very, very quickly.

~*~

7:57 AM California Time // 4:57 PM Geneva

Swiss Air, Flight Number 301

A redhead walks confidently down the aisle.  She is hoping to switch with whoever has the window seat in her row.  She approaches her seat and sees that the window seat has been taken.  She can't see much of the person, except for his or her right hand, which is tracing a smiling face on a photograph.  A bright watch flashes and catches her eye and then the single tear that drops on the photo.  She smiles sadly and decides that the aisle seat will be good enough for her today.

~*~

8:03 AM

Cranston Residence 

There isn't an alert soul in the house, everyone lost in their own misty fears.  The phone shrills abruptly.  The sound moves through the house, jarring the Rangers semi-awake.  Adam turns and crashes his leg into Rocky's side.  The air gets forced violently out of Rocky's lungs and he groans.  The piercing sound doesn't stop.  Rocky forces himself up and drags himself to the phone, holding his side painfully.

"Cranston house. Speak to me," he intones abruptly.

A hesitant female voice replies, "Is this Billy?"

"Billy's asleep," he sighs.  "This is Rocky."

The girl seems to choke on a sob.  "Oh thank God I reached you."

Rocky raises his eyebrows in puzzlement and questions, "Huh? Do I know you?"

"Oh goodness, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Bianca Rader, Kim's roommate."  Rocky freezes, his mind swirling with the possibilities for a proper excuse.

"Kim left and said she'd be in touch," Bianca says tearfully, "She didn't say what she was going to do but she did mention it would be really dangerous and she promised to call every day but she didn't."  Rocky can't think of a single thing to say but, luckily, she continues.  "She gave me all of your numbers and I already called everyone else. If there was no one here either I think I'd probably have a nervous breakdown."

Finally deciding that totally lying to her would not be the best route, Rocky dares to speak, "I'm sure she meant to call you, but she had to leave very suddenly. As far as we know, she's alright."

Bianca sighs, "Wherever she is… it's connected to that dangerous thing…?"

"Yeah, it is."  Rocky's heart contracts at the thought of it.

"I miss her," she confides.

"Me too."  He spills his feelings in a way he's been afraid to with his fellow Rangers, "She's special and ever since she left, it hasn't been the same. I just wish she was part of my life again like she used to be."  Bianca pushes down her fears, Rocky's pain igniting something in her. 

"She misses all of you, you know. I've walked in on her crying over your pictures so many times. She tries to keep in touch… but you're all so busy…"

 A sort of warmth settles on him and he answers, "Yeah we are… but we should have tried harder."

"Don't worry," Bianca responds to his need for reassurance, "She'll be back and this time you'll do it right."

Rocky sighs, "Thanks Anca."  

She giggles, for the first time since she watched Kim's plane take off from the runway.  "Anca? That's a new one. People usually call me Bia."

"Well I like to be different," Rocky teases.

"That you are," she retorts in kind, "I should go, but thank you for the update and for the new name."

"No problem."  Rocky smiles a little.  "I have Kim's Florida number, so I'll call you as soon as we hear anything."

"Cool."  Bia smiles.  "Hope to hear from you soon, Rocky."

"You will Anca."  Rocky is smiling too as he places the phone back.  He pads back to his settled in spot, curls into it and is soon asleep.

~*~

8:03 AM

Moon Palace

Zedd surveys Angel Grove, his grotesque form oddly still.  An odd smirk mars his scarred facial features, hiding behind his metal mask.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kat has already lost whatever extra reserves she gained in the nap.  

Kim is forging on at a steady, though slow, speed.  Her arms are blemished with crusted blood and dirt, with every grasp toward a handhold.  Her knees are much in the same shape, continuously brushing against rock.  

The end is near, but not near enough.  The eternal sun beats them, hotter and hotter.  By the time they come home, they will look as if they spent a good month sunbathing on a beach somewhere, with a tropical drink in hand.  If only that was the truth. 

The sharp angle ends in a few feet and Kim sighs in relief at the sight.  

Kat can't feel her skin.  It is bruised, cracked, peeling.  The pain is dull, thudding beneath the surface.  

Kim stretches up again, but there seems to be no niche for her to grab onto.  She gasps in sheer terror and then laughs hysterically as she notices a crease nearby that's perfect for her height.

Kat doesn't react to either sound, her mind dull and swirling.  She moves automatically, not really paying attention to what she's grasping onto.  

Kim looks back at Kat and her glazed eyes warn Kim of the upcoming danger.

"Kat!" she shouts, "the next handhold is much lower. Watch out!"  

Kat jerks a little, reopening the gash on her stomach.  The blood seeps out and the sharp pain forces her awake.  She looks around sharply and catches sight of the crease in question. 

With the impeding doom averted, Kim relaxes and looks forward to the spot where the Path becomes solid again.  With a shock, she realizes that there isn't much left to go.  The grin that breaks out is painful, pushing sore abused skin, but it is worth it.  It is so very worth it.  She keeps quiet though, deciding she'd rather Kat concentrate on what she's doing so that she doesn't rush and make a mistake.  A single mistake is fatal here.  Kim slows down a little, her battered toes groping along.

To Kat, nothing exists but the rock.  As far as she's concerned it is above, below and to all sides.  Little by little by little by little.  The litany whispers along her mind.  Suddenly she feels a light tug on the vine and finds herself an inch from the solid, the wonderfully solid Path.

Kim has already crawled onto it, sacrificing the last bits of skin on her elbows and knees.  Kat sees an outstretched hand and clutches it, allowing Kim to pull her to safety.  They collapse together into one knot of raw muscle.  A few minutes pass before either speaks a word.

"Well I guess that bath was wasted."  Kim chuckles tiredly, surveying their disgustingly filthy condition.  Kat laughs, which quickly turns into a coughing fit.  Kim looks at her worriedly.  Kat shakes her head and smiles. 

"Just tired."  Kim nods, acknowledging the reply, and gazes at the Path.  It's densely surrounded by a jungle, which seems to go on forever in both directions.  Kat pushes herself up and tugs on Kim's hand, compelling her to follow.  Holding hands, the young women enter the next phase of their journey.

"So how much blood do you think we've lost to that monster of a rock?"

"Buckets. Enough for a transfusion for a really big sumo wrestler person."

"Hmm."  Their quiet laughter wafts out and something seems to stir within the jungle at the sound. 


	13. Ch11: Dangers & Obstacles

Chapter 11: Dangers & Obstacles.

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kim looks at her outfit with distaste, the rips and encrusted blood and dirt mixture making her look like she's been living on the streets for months and hasn't had a decent shower even longer.  Kat notices her look and giggles.  Kim glares, then bites her lip. 

"Kat… Do you wonder if we have any power?"

"You mean enough to clean up our clown suits?" Kat replies thoughtfully.  Kim nods with a glint in her eyes.  "Let's find out…"  Kat tugs Kim down onto the ground and they settle into the lotus position, facing in each other.  Their eyes close simultaneously and a sort of hum fills the air.  A soft pink light covers them and their attire slowly mends.  The threads come together slowly and the dirt and blood flake away.  Minutes tick by as the process continues.  Finally the garments look as good as new, and the pink light breaks into dots that speed away in all directions.  Something stirs in the jungle.  The young women open their eyes and look very pleased with themselves.  Kim jumps up and offers Kat a hand, which she eagerly grasps.  Arm in arm, they continue on their way.  The road is relatively smooth, covered in leaves and some pebbles.

~*~

9:17 AM California Time // 12:17 PM Florida

Kimberly Hart & Bianca Rader's Room

Bianca sits Indian style atop her bed, gazing absent-mindedly at an envelope in her lap.  It's addressed to her in Kim's distinctive curled script, 'Bia, open only in case of a dire emergency.'  She looks up, flipping back her light auburn hair.  Kim's pictures clutter her desk, with smiling faces of her friends invoking a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.  Bia directs her cool gray-eyed gaze at Rocky and silently prays he doesn't forget to call.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

An hour passes before the young women get very suspicious.

"Kat?"  Kim tightens her hold on her friend's arm.

"Mmm?" Kat replies.

"Shouldn't something happen?"  Kim bites her lower lip.

"Shush, you might jinx us," Kat admonishes, trying to see the situation in a positive light.

"Oh please," Kim huffs, "We've been jinxed ever since we said yes to saving the world from extremely uncreative super villains who have nothing better to do than bug our exceptionally backward planet."

"Kim," Kat cries in indignation, "our planet isn't backward."  Kim raises her eyebrows.

"Ok fine," Kat concedes, unable to argue with the truth.

"Anyway, it's entirely too peaceful around here."  Kim frowns.  "We're supposed to be facing trials and stuff."  Kat shrugs and tugs on Kim as if reminding her that the road, or, in this case, the Path, waits for no one.  They walk quietly, stepping surely so the leaves don't crinkle and the pebbles don't crunch.  Something stirs in the jungle.  Kim straightens her arm, holding Kat still.

"Can you hear that?" she whispers.  For a moment they look frozen, straining their hearing.  

Finally Kat shakes her head.  "Nothing."

~*~

10:32 AM

Cranston Residence

Aisha opens one eye and glances at the clock on the small table.  The numbers stare at her with their angry red lines.  "Damn," she swears quietly and pushes herself up.  She wanders over to hit play on the stereo system.  The first thrumming notes waft out and the rhythm begins to blast, crashing over the previously silent room.  The guys jump up as if simultaneously bitten.

"Wha?"  Adam rubs his face.

"Who died?"  Rocky grimaces, still tired.

"It's 10:30," Aisha sighs.  "We've got to be at the park by 11:20."

"Ah man," Tommy whines, mad at himself, "our community service…"  Billy looks at the ceiling and attempts to calculate something. 

"Tommy, Rocky, you can take your turns with the master bathroom. Adam, you can use mine. Aisha, take the one in the basement."  Aisha frowns at the thought of using the lab bathroom.  Walking through Billy's lab is known to be hazardous.

"What about clothes?" Tommy wonders.

"Oh don't worry."  Billy grins.  "I think I have a collection of all your clothes by now."  The multitude of sleepovers has insured that on any day of the week any Ranger can visit any other Ranger and find some of his or her own clothing there.  

Aisha giggles.  "You gotta have a trunk full of my clothes by now," she asserts.

"No kidding."  Adam grins, thinking to the piles of her clothes at his house.

"Alright, guys," Tommy cuts the conversation off.  "Move it."  The Rangers disperse quickly and within minutes the sound of pouring water drifts through the house along with the steam escaping from underneath the doors.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kim's lithe legs move quickly, with a lethal grace.  Kat's own legs are equally impressive, with a swimmer's strength guiding them effortlessly.  Their speed has increased over the past few minutes.  Kim can't escape the feeling of being watched and it forces her forward as surely as does the desire to see Kat well again.  Kat is simply following Kim's lead, sharing in her agitation.  The density of the jungle on either side prevents any meaningful search but both have trained their ears to respond to the slightest sound.  They make none as they progress so as not to distract their auditory nerves.  Every so often one will respond to a creak coming from within the foliage, but there is never anything to see.  Soon, their nerve endings burn with anticipation and Kat tries to temper her breathing.  

The deep roar doesn't catch them by surprise and they turn in the direction of the sound, dropping into defensive stances.  A dark form charges through the trees and vines and heads straight for Kim.  She flips over its head and slams her foot into its back.  It stumbles forward but quickly orients itself and rushes at Kat.  It swipes a bulky, claw tipped arm toward her and she throws herself out of the way.  Kim's annoyance burns into anger as she finds herself flying backward, after a failed spin kick attempt.  She slams into a tree and feels her skin scrape against the rough bark.              Kat bends back to avoid the arm again.  The creature roars, its musculature straining and a stench of ancient evil spreads throughout the area.  Its eyes glow gold and its hair stands straight out.  Kim rises painfully and spins around, bringing her leg into a roundhouse kick.  It catches her leg and twists it the other way.  Kim flips over and lands with a thump.  Kat throws a quick punch and tumbles as she finds her arm bent backwards.  The creature stands over the fallen and aching Pink Rangers and lets out another roar.  Kim's back and thighs are bleeding and her leg throbs.  Kat's arm is swelling rapidly.  The creature starts to glow, golden strands covering its body, swirling around.  The gold coalesces into a single aura, which breaks up into two beams that catch a hold of the two young women.  They are lifted into the air, their backs arched painfully.  Their eyes close and their breathing slows down.           Kat's last thought is of failure.

Kim's mind grasps onto an image of the crane.  She projects a silent goodbye as it shakes its head in response.  It fades and Kim is left with a feeling of something unfinished.  She reaches inward and a pink glow emanates from her, battling the gold.  Her body breaks away and she floats for a second before flying up and landing on a tree branch.  Kat is still caught by the gold, but the monster growls in disappointment.  Kim concentrates, balancing carefully, and brings her hands in front of her chest.  The pink aura rushes towards her hands and she lets loose with a pink fireball.  It propels itself to the creature and hits its chest, exploding with a brilliant array of color.  Kat is dropped to the ground.  The creature is dazed and staggers back.  Kim leaps down quickly and tugs Kat up.  A path has opened into the jungle and she urges the dazed young woman to follow it before the creature regains its balance.  They rush along the narrow path, branches reaching out to scrape their skin or tear their clothes.  Kim watches Kat's back as she feels the creature gaining on them.  She glances back again and sees the glimmering gold orbs.  Her hand lies on Kat's back and it follows as Kat tumbles suddenly.  Kim shrieks as she hits the cold water.  Kat struggles up, sputtering.  The creature's radiance moves closer and the young women attempt to tread the water.  Soon the creature joins them in the river and they back up quickly.  It lunges and they throw themselves in opposite directions, a move long honored in the Rangers' bag of tricks.  They come back together and back away, legs and arms moving frantically.  It lunges again and four long gashes appear on Kim's shoulder.  The golden glare burns into them and Kim screams.  Kat moves quickly and drags Kim along, the tide assisting them.

Kim catches herself quickly and shouts, "Reach for the Power!"  The pink shine envelops both of them now and there is fear in the creature's shimmering eyes.  They turn to each other and let their fireballs flow together as the water surges turbulently around them.  The newly created firebomb speeds to its target and hits it.  The creature whimpers pathetically and tumbles back.  

Kat turns forward and realizes the river cuts off a foot away.  "Kim! Waterfall!"  

Kim spins around just in time to realize that without the Power supplementing them, the current will be hard to fight.  However, it is already too late to fight as Kat's nerveless body slacks and she plunges into the water.  Kim lunges after her before thinking, and finds herself too close to the drop.  A flash of multicolored cloth and one last scream and the cascading water claims them both.


	14. Ch12: She Who Watches & a Very Old Story

Chapter 12: She Who Watches & a Very Old Story.

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

Dulcea is kneeling in front of a small round pond.  The edges of it sparkle but the center shows a different face.  It's Dulcea's window to the world and in it she is observing the Pink Rangers' progress along the Path.  The wind ruffles her bright hair and she brushes it away impatiently.  The pond shows no dangers on the Path and she relaxes.  She smiles slightly in response to her thoughts.  'Thank the Power the dangers abated. Kat can only handle so much more.'  She raises her fingers to the water and draws them along Kat's face.  The result is a faint pink shadow.  'I was right. She has no more of her own reserves left and her connection to the Power is tenuous at best. Damn.'  Dulcea shakes her head and rests her fingertips on the image of Kim's face.  This time two strong pink shades appear, one bright and the other almost violet.  She nods in satisfaction.  She still has much of her strength to rely on. The Power, too, guides her solidly.  Her fears die down and she clutches her hands together tightly, praying that the young women can have a breather before the next challenge.  This Quest is unique and untested.  Never before has this situation arisen.  'Zordon chose wisely in these young women… but there are no guarantees… there are never any guarantees.'  

She sighs, remembering her youth, the time when she never imagined that she would be the last Warrior left to guard the ancient secrets of the Ninjetti.  Only her belief in what's right keeps her here, in a place where she is alone with only the ghosts of her past to keep her company.  

The images in the water are monotone, just Kim, Kat and greenery.  Yet she is held spellbound.  Minutes after minutes tick by, though time has no real meaning on the Plateau.  She watches Kim begin to tense and reacts in kind.  'She's right. Something should be happening… unless the anticipation is a test of its own… No… there is a terrible danger coming. Beware.'  Her knuckles pale as she squeezes her hands together.  She has almost as much invested in this Quest as does Kim.  She wants them to succeed.  Dulcea catches the cracking sounds coming from the jungle and her breath hitches in her throat.  She can only think of one or two possibilities and her skin feels chilled as if the season inexplicably changed.  'Oh-no-no-no!!! Power, protect them! Please don't let the Beast have awakened! So much Pink Power… it would have… oh no… I have to be wrong!'

The reality before her fades as she falls backwards into the time when she could still participate in the Good Fight actively…

Dulcea leans on her staff, facing a tall, lithe young woman dressed in pink.  She is the Pink Ranger, Aliesienta of the planet Karadio.  "Alie, we have to be careful," she says, trying to calm the Pink Ranger, who is visibly fuming.  "The Beast is the strongest and the smartest minion that He has. We have to plan ahead."  

Alie tosses her teal colored hair impatiently.  "D, we don't have time I tell you. We are getting tired and frankly Veridan… you do remember our injured Yellow Ranger… well she can only function for so long before she needs to go back to Phaedos for serious medical attention."  

Dulcea sighs and sits down on the glittering silver bench.  "Computer, a glass of juice please."  A glass full off red liquid appears on the high table next to her.  She takes a long swallow.  "Well, Alie, it's on your conscience, you're the leader."

~*~

Dulcea watches silently as Alie shouts her Morphin signal, the last one to do so.

"PINK DRACONAS POWER!"

The four-person Ranger team stands before her solemnly and Alie nods before they all teleport to the planet surface.  Veridan is too weak to join them and she sits in front of a computer screen, her hands folded in her lap, waiting for the fight to begin.  Dulcea strokes her short, spiky, black hair and Ree looks up with a guilty smile.  They both turn to stare unwaveringly at the screen.  In a moment It shows up, thinking the weakened team easy prey.  It glows golden and Dulcea shudders in revulsion, the shade of gold turned sickly and greenish.  

Ree sees the ugly color as a perversion and an attack on her own Power.  Her hands clench tighter and her cerulean eyes almost glow with rage.  It is a hated minion of He, whose name is best left unmentioned.  Many think He is the Devil, but even the Devil's Power is checked by the balance of Good and Evil.  His is not.  The only hope is the Rangers and their fearsome leader.

Alie shouts a war cry and the battle breaks loose.

~*~

The team has been fighting the Beast for the past three hours and Dulcea has lost much of her hope.  Ree has tried to teleport down to help several times but her injuries make her a liability and Dulcea has threatened to tie her down if she doesn't give up on the idea.  Zealeg, the Red Ranger, has had to teleport up because he has been injured too severely to be of any further use in the battle.  The Green Ranger, Faroc, is weakening too, with only her determination not to leave her friends unaided keeping her in the fight.  Alie refuses to notice any of her injuries.

~*~

Another hour has passed.  Bolen, the Blue Ranger, has just teleported up.  He has lost control of his left leg and his attacks would have embarrassed the martial arts expert yesterday.

"Len," Ree speaks gently, "It isn't your fault."  He chuckles bitterly. 

"You tell me not to blame myself? Look who's talking. You've been mentally whipping yourself since we teleported down."  Ree blushes and drops her eyes.  Dulcea lays a hand on his shoulder and guides him gently toward the Med Room.

~*~

Two more hours have gone by as if they were minutes.  Alie now fights alone.  Faroc has been knocked unconscious and now lies in the Med Room next to Zeal and Len.  Dulcea wants to cry to Alie to stop this insanity, to tell her to come back and fight again tomorrow but she knows that the effort would be scorned.  They all know.  Alie fights for the memory of her family, who lie in their graves as a silent testament to the brutality of the Evil that is here represented by the Beast.  The great hulking form of the creature lunges at the scratched up Ranger.  She attempts a knife hand block, but is thwarted and finds herself bleeding on the ground, this new injury making the continuation of the battle an impossible dream.  Yet the High Queen of Karadio will not accept that.  

She suddenly tears of her helmet and the creature halts Its charge in confusion.  Her eyes begin to glow pink and Dulcea instantly recognizes what Alie is attempting.  Her stomach turns leaden as she watches the pink glow surround the young woman.  The glow turns brighter and brighter and soon Alie's form seems to dim, slowly disappearing into the glow.  The Beast lacks the information required to assess the situation properly and is reduced to just standing by and watching, Its eyes wide open golden orbs.  Soon, there is no evidence of the Pink Ranger other than a giant ball of pink light hovering in front of the Beast.  It seems to be transfixed and, despite Its vast mind, It doesn't seem to recognize the danger It's in.  The ball that used to be Alie slowly approaches the creature and surrounds It with her gleam.  A moment later, Its eyes close, the pink is absorbed into It, and the golden glow disappears.  It settles heavily onto the ground and the battle is over.  It is not destroyed, but contained by the greatest sacrifice that can ever be made.

~*~

Dulcea and the remaining Rangers bring the Beast to Phaedos to leave It within the jungle, lost to Its Master forever… hopefully.  They then travel to Karadio to inform the people that their Queen is gone.  Her name will live on there forever.

Many centuries later Dulcea will still fondly remember her teal haired friend and the name of the Beast will never fail to evoke a shiver from the great Warrior.

Dulcea shivers now and prays to anyone who's listening to allow Alie's control to remain unbroken.  She maintains her vigil, her lungs almost unmoving.  Another creak sounds and then the roar… that roar which she would recognize anywhere.  She freezes as the Beast comes ambling towards the young women.  Dulcea stares at the quickly moving images and suddenly catches a glimpse of Its eyes.  They're… empty.  'Alie, my beloved friend, you bound Its mind in a trap hardier than I have ever seen. Thank you.'  She sighs and continues watching.  She flinches at every injury Kim and Kat suffer.  Then the strands of the golden glow emanate and Dulcea's blood rushes quickly away from her face.  She has seen this happen too many times to count.  A tear escapes out of the side of her eye as she waits for the end.  Then, as Kim sparks with pink, Dulcea's eyes snap wide open.  'Can she do it? Oh Alie guide her…'  Kim breaks away and manages to rescue Kat.  Dulcea collapses into a mass-less heap, her eyes an inch away from the water.  The escape attempt holds her motionless and her skin burns with the desire to see them safe.  Their feet flash and the distant roars come closer.  The river takes Dulcea by surprise as well and for a moment she worries that they can't swim.  They seem to do just fine and their twin attack brings color back into her cheeks.  As the creature retreats she shakes her head, knowing that It will be back.  She catches sight of the waterfall a second after Kim and the events seem to play out in slow motion.  Kat's body disappears first, then Kim's.  All she can see is the raging waters.

"Noooooo!" 


	15. Ch13: Weird Encounters & Different Kinds...

Chapter 13: Weird Encounters & Different Kinds of Luck.

11:05 AM

Cranston Residence

"Aisha… Sha! Hurry your ass up!" Rocky roars, sticking his head down into the basement.

"I'll be done in a minute," her voice drifts to him, slightly echoing.

"I know your minutes. Adam and I are ready. Tommy and Billy are almost done with their showers, so let's get going," he shoots back.

"Oh please, Tommy may be done with his shower, but he's going to take another twenty minutes with his hair, so I have plenty of time," she shouts.  

"Well hurry up anyway," Rocky concedes his defeat.  He closes the door to the basement and walks back to the living room, methodically buttoning his shirt.  

Adam is reclining in the armchair, his hair slightly damp and falling over his forehead.  "Told you she's not done yet."

"Where are the others?"  Rocky frowns, looking around the room.

"I'm done."  Billy ambles in, rubbing his water-darkened hair with a white cotton towel.

"We're going to be late," Adam states casually, glancing at the clock.

"Well what can we do?"  Rocky shrugs.

"What'd I miss?"  A fresh-faced Aisha enters, her braids pulled into a low knot.

"Give me a minute," Tommy yells, cracking open the bathroom door.  Aisha grins and gives Rocky a pointed look.  He smiles sheepishly.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

The bottom of the waterfall is a churning vortex.  Different currents sweep out into the river.  A slower one carries a limp figure.  It flashes brightly before nudging against the shore.  It rolls onto the grass with the soft force of the tide and a sunny veil spills onto the grass.  Kat lies there, her right arm thrown over her stomach, her legs tangled together.  Her skin is translucent, her pale blue veins poking out.  Her outfit is dripping and tattered.  Her body convulses, and she jerks up, coughing.  She wipes her face with the back of her hand and looks around.  There is a dense jungle to each side of the river.  The waterfall is about ten feet away to her left and the river continues to flow as far to the right as she can see.

"Kim?" Kat says weakly, "Where are you?"  Her only answer is the roar of the cascading water.  She scrambles to her feet, checking herself for damage.  "Kim?"  She scrunches her face, sharply eyeing the shores.  There is no sign of Kim between her and the waterfall.  Since it is doubtful that she entered the jungle the only other option is to search downstream.  Kat braces herself and begins to walk, very slowly, down the shore.  She picks her way over the sand and the grass and the occasional pebble.  Her body aches all over, her muscles stiff and frozen.  Soon the worry about her partner overwhelms all of the physical sensations.  The water is incredibly chilly and, if not found soon, Kim could get hypothermia.  Then an inevitable thought crashes into her mind… Kim might have hit her head on the way down and gotten a concussion, or even died.  Kat shivers, more from dread than the cold.  The river makes several sharp turns and Kat follows gingerly.  

~*~

11:13 AM

Command Center

"ALPHA, SCAN THE MOON PALACE PLEASE," Zordon requests, "SEE IF LORD ZEDD IS PLANNING AN ATTACK TODAY. THAT WOULD BE RATHER UNFORTUNATE."

Alpha checks the monitor and reports, "There are only normal levels of activity."

"GOOD. I DO NOT WANT THE RANGERS FIGHTING TODAY," Zordon sighs.

~*~

11:13 AM

Cranston Residence

"Tommy, haul your ass out of that bathroom or I swear I will put purple dye in your shampoo," Aisha hollers.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You're too nice," Tommy answers sweetly.  "I'll be out in a sec."  Aisha pushes the door in and it squeaks open, revealing a dressed Tommy tucking his hair into a perfect ponytail.

"Any more gel and you're gonna lose all of it," she threatens.

"Nah, I use organic," he replies and slathers a dollop onto the ends of his hair.  

She grabs the bottle and walks out with it.  "You're done."  Tommy pouts and gives his hair one last look, then follows her.  "His Royal Highness is ready to go," Aisha announces, entering the living room.  Adam snickers, seeing the look on the White Ranger's face.  

Rocky moves behind Tommy and propels him towards the front door.  "We're so outta here."

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kat stumbles over a tree root and falls against the tree.  "Oof, that was not good. Then again, here I am talking to myself… Isn't that the first sign of insanity?"  She shakes her head, her hair tangled and damp, and straightens up to continue her search.  Something in the jungle catches her eye, glinting golden.  She yelps and races off, in a state of utter panic.  The trees whiz by her line of vision and her lungs begin to constrict, not strong enough to take so much pressure.  She pushes her legs harder, step by step, unmindful of the pain in her soles.  Kat's eyes glaze over and she trips, tumbling onto the packed sand.

"Thanks Kat, much appreciate that," Kim's voice reaches Kat's drowsy mind.  She opens her eyes and there Kim is, sitting in the lotus position, rubbing her left knee.  

She lunges at her, grabbing her into a bear hug.  "You're alive!"

"Well I was before, but I'm not so sure now…"  Kim smiles and returns the affection.  

Kat pulls back and peers at her suspiciously.  "Are you ok?"

"Peachy," Kim replies, frowning.  Kat looks at her carefully.  Her clothing is soaked and cold, yet she seems to be sweating.  Kim coughs harshly, the force of it bending her down onto her crossed legs.

Kat draws her fingers over Kim's forehead and gasps, "You're burning up."

"Yeah… I got thrown onto this beach only a few minutes ago and all that exposure to the cold water didn't exactly make me feel all that good."  Kim rubs her throat.

"So why are you in the lotus position?" Kat inquires.

"Trying to scare up some energy."  Kim shrugs.

"Can you stand up?"  Kat carefully gets back on her feet.

"Probably, but I would suggest getting some food…"  Kim looks up hopefully.

Kat nods, "Try and start a fire," and walks toward the trees to pick up some fallen branches and toss them to Kim.  Kim arranges them in front of her and closes her eyes, trying to focus at least a little bit of the Power.

Kat enters the jungle cautiously and tears a large leaf off a bush.  She walks warily through the tangle of trees and vines, picking small wild apples and raspberries.  Soon the leaf is full and she ties it into a pouch and connects it to her waist.  She tears off another leaf and proceeds to walk further in when she stumbles onto a clearing and freezes.  There is a snake, about twenty feet long with green camouflage skin.  It stares straight at Kat and she catches her breath, thinking it will be her last.

"Nice snakey, you don't want to hurt me… no…" she whispers, her body stiff.  It keeps her gaze a second more, then looks away and lunges…

~*~

11:47 AM

Angel Grove Park

It's a sunny afternoon and the volunteers are already hard at work, picking up the garbage and pulling the weeds.

"Hey guys, you're late," Ernie greets his charges.

"We couldn't help it."  Adam shrugs.  "Mr. Prima donna over there took forever with his hair."  Tommy blushes.

"Well no time to waste."  Ernie smiles at the gang.  "The rakes are on the table and so are the garbage bags."  

Billy welcomes the mindless repetitive work, attacking the weeds with a vengeance.  Rocky picks up a bag and occupies his eyes with searching out bottles and cans.  Tommy grabs a rake and attempts to gather the fallen leaves, but his head isn't in the job, it is on a certain Quest.  Aisha kneels near Billy and wraps her gloved fingers around a large weed, tugging on it viciously.  Adam slings the bag over his shoulder and heads straight to a large pile of trash.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

A small boar is caught in the python's death grip.  A few moments and it falls, motionless.  The snake stares into Kat's eyes again.  She clutches the leaf, ripping it with her nails.  The python turns and disappears in the shrubbery, leaving the dead boar lying on the grass.  She loosens her muscles and walks towards the animal.  She kneels next to it and checks to see if it's dead.  It is.  She scoops it up and wraps it in the leaf.  Heading back to Kim, she is almost bouncing. 

"Hey look what I got!" Kat shouts upon seeing Kim's back.

"It better be good," Kim throws back.  "I used a lot of energy on this damn fire."  The fire burns brightly, the dry wood supplemented by a few pieces of wet driftwood.  Kat displays her findings proudly.  Kim smiles. 

"So you know you're getting to gut that."

"Fine."  Kat pouts and flops onto the sand.  As she tears through to pull out the innards, she regales Kim with a long drawn description of how she managed to get a dead boar.

"Well it's about time we had some luck head our way," Kim replies, pulling out the wild apples.  "We're gonna have to roast these. They're not really all that good raw."  Kat shrugs and dips the boar into the river to wash it.  Kim looks at the fire speculatively and pulls out some spare branches, beginning to build something.  By the time the boar is washed, a structure sits around the fire, clearly intended to replace a grill.

"Nice," Kat drawls out as Kim places a branch full of apples onto the structure.  Kat gets a branch and sticks the boar on it, placing it next to the apples.

~*~

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

Dulcea is still watching the young women as they prepare their food.  'They survived…'  She draws her fingers over the surface of the pond again, whispers something, and the image shifts, this time depicting the unwholesome glow of the Beast.  'It is close… They are not ready yet. Power, grant them time. They need to rest…'


	16. Ch14: Weeds & Tears & the Best Laid Plan...

Chapter 14: Weeds & Tears & the Best Laid Plans.

1:09 PM

Angel Grove Park

The park is full of people, most of who have been forced into the lake by the hot California sun.  Aisha tugs out a particularly stubborn weed and swipes her wrist over her forehead. She has already finished three huge patches of weeds but there are more left than she and Billy can handle.  She looks around, the twenty or so volunteers all engaged in a war with human pollution and Mother Nature's amusement.  Tommy has managed to do the least, his mind wandering everywhere, leaving his pile of dry leaves looking pitiful.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Aisha calls out.  

It takes Tommy a few moments to realize that she is addressing him.  "Hey! I resent that."  Billy chuckles quietly next to Aisha as she waves Tommy over.

"Whaddya want?"  Tommy pouts, strutting over.

"Well, let's see..." she taps her index finger on her chin, smiling mischievously, "We're here to do work... and you are doing... nothing... and look Tommy, see those nice weeds over there. Well pull them out!"  He glares for a moment.

"I thought I was the leader."  

Adam laughs upon overhearing this exchange and taunts, "Well you were wrong."  

Tommy throws him a look and walks over to kneel in front of the patch Aisha indicates.  "Girls... who needs them."

Rocky swats the back of his head, passing by with his fifth bag full of recyclables and reproves, "Be nice."  

Adam stares at the pile Rocky has made.  "Whoa, did you suddenly become the Flash while we weren't looking?"

"Ha ha," Rocky replies, sarcasm dripping.  "No, one superhero mantle is enough for me."

"Oh come on," Aisha looks up, "you really think Rocky can handle two spandex outfits?"  The boys shudder collectively.  

Tommy grips a root and turns to look at Aisha.  "What? Don't tell me you like spande... Ow." His harsh tugging sent him flying back, landing on his ass.  His teammates burst out laughing. 

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kim finishes nibbling on a bone and tosses it behind herself. She leans back and reaches for a raspberry.  "Kat, do you ever wonder what would have happened to you if you didn't become a Ranger?"  

Kat reaches for another peace of meat and tilts her head, considering the question.  "I don't know... I mean, it's one of the worst jobs of the planet. The stress is awful, the pay is non-existent, and your social life is... well let's just leave that. Plus, everyone who's not in the know gives you grief about all the stuff you miss because you're out saving the world."  Kim smiles knowingly.  Kat rolls over and lies on her stomach, crossing her ankles in the air.  "But the company is pretty nice. Besides, I think I'd feel too helpless if I wasn't doing anything."  

Kim nods slowly.  "Yeah, now I can't believe that my first impulse was to run out when Zordon asked us."

Kat sighs, "Yeah well I can definitely understand. I think I would have said no too. You guys were the first and the only ones Zordon actually chose. That's a heavy burden to carry."  

Kim pops another raspberry into her mouth and narrows her eyes.  "Katherine Jayne Hillard, if you, even for one moment, think that just because Zordon didn't choose you, then you're a lesser Ranger, well then get your head out of your ass."  

Kat blushes lightly.  "Well Kimberly Ann Hart, not everyone can have your self-confidence."  

Kim rolls her eyes.  "My self-confidence? Oh you've gotta be kidding me. You should ask Jason sometime what I used to do after battles."

"Do tell," Kat asks, looking interested.  

"Na-ah, my humiliation is better shared when I'm not there. Anyway, we better get back to our fun little task," Kim reminds her, laughing.

Kat frowns and demands, "How are you feeling?"  

Kim tries to stand up and quickly flops back down.  "Well the world is doing this fun spinny thing and I feel like I'm stuck in a sauna, but other than that, I'm ready to fly."  

Kat frowns and reaches to test Kim's forehead. She feels the heat before she makes contact with the skin.  "Kim, you have a fever and we don't have anything to for you to take... we have to finish the quest quickly."  Kim grimaces, preferring to worry about finishing the Quest rather than wasting time on her little health problem.

"No, really. Anyway, what are we going to do about that creature? I doubt it's just going to decide to leave us alone."  

Kat feels her skin chill as a result of Kim's words.  "I think I saw it... that's why I tripped over you."

"Oh," Kim sighs, trying to control her shivering.  Kat automatically starts packing the leftover food into leaves.

"Well I doubt we could finish the quest before it comes for us."  She giggles, thinking of a silly idea.  "We could always set a trap for it."  

Kim looks at her oddly.  "That's a good idea, Kat."

"Uh Kim, are you delirious?"  Kat smacks her forehead.  "Of course you are. Kim, we can't trap it."

"We have no other options."  Kim shakes out her hair, the damp tresses covering her shoulders.  "We can't run, and we need to keep going, so hiding is out too. Our cute little pink fireballs do some damage but obviously not enough. So I vote we set a trap."  

Kat clambers up to her feet and starts to pace, agitated by Kim's refusal to see that she's wrong, as well as by the fact that there really is no other option.  "Fine, if you're so smart, how do we do this?"  

Kim scrunches her nose in response.  "Let me think about it." She lies back, her eyes slowly fluttering closed.  Kat watches as her friend's breathing evens out and she sinks into a deep sleep. She sighs and joins her, curling near her protectively.

~*~

3:27 PM 

Angel Grove Park

Billy snickers as Tommy emits another yelp.  "Guys, I think it's time we vote for a new leader. This one can't even pull weeds properly."  

Aisha grins and nods, agreeing with him.  "Plus, he has the great luck of being the White Ranger and wearing lots of white clothes. That boy's shorts are covered with grass stains," she taunts.  

Adam is dumping another bag of trash onto his pile, attempting to rival Rocky.  "Well not everyone can be as lucky as I am. Black never stains."  

Aisha sticks her tongue out at him.  "I blame Zordon. It's his fault that we have to wear our colors. Meanwhile, why do I have to be Yellow? That's sexist. I wanted Red."  

Tommy, attempting to clean off his formerly pristine white clothes, smirks.  "Wanna trade?" 

"Not with you, grass-assed boy," she declines, giggling.  

Billy shakes his head.  "You know, sometimes I am embarrassed to be seen in public with you."

"Oh really?" Rocky's voice sounds in back of Billy, right before he is tackled onto the weed patch.  Several more bodies pile on him and the tickling begins.  He shrieks and tries to wiggle out.  Aisha sneaks a hand down to his ribs and applies a mild pressure.  He shrieks louder.  Tommy finds his armpit and takes advantage of the situation.

"Hey! Guys! Move!" Billy hears Adam exclaim and sighs in relief.  Adam chuckles and pokes the back of Billy's left knee, his most sensitive spot.  

Billy growls, "Traitor."  To better his aim, Adam shoves off Rocky, who yelps and lunges at him.  Aisha grabs the opportunity and jumps on Rocky's back.  Billy attempts to scramble away but Tommy pins him down and shoves the discarded weeds down his shirt.

"Ahem," the infantile Rangers freeze, "I guess this means you're done for the day?"  Suddenly, all of the euphoria they have managed to gather up fades away and they're left with pervasive sense of guilt.

"Sorry Ernie," Rocky offers quietly.

"Don't worry."  Ernie smiles kindly.  "You guys did more than enough work. Why don't you go and eat something?"  

Aisha nods and waves the boys behind her.  They walk in a heavy silence. Adam's hands are hidden in his pockets. Tommy's face is taught and his eyes are stormy.  Billy stops and tugs open the door of the Lakeside Cafe.  The others follow without objection.  Rocky picks a table near the window and they seat themselves around it.  Aisha looks up and tries to smile.  Her smile wobbles and her face crumples as a torrent of tears covers it.  Tommy wraps an arm around her and pulls her close, tears escaping his closed lids.

"I'm guessing you need some time to decide..." the waitress speaks uncertainly. She frowns and smoothes her yellow apron.  "How about I get you some herbal tea though?"  Adam nods and she turns and walks away, her black tresses swinging.  

Rocky sits, still as stone, fists clenched.  "We should be doing something," he grumbles.

"There's nothing we can do," Billy states, falling back on logic and rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"He's right," the White Ranger admits defeat.  "All the things we could have done... now it's too late."  His private guilt, though unspoken, is clear as day.  On any other day, they would tear into him for thinking the world as his responsibility.  But they share his guilt too, so they stay silent, a silence that condemns him and them as well.  The waitress sets the cups and pitcher in the middle of the table and departs, feeling out of place.  They all pull up a cup and hide behind it, excusing their silence with the hot liquid.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Several hours later, Kat forces her eyes open and rubs her face with the heels of her hands.  Her arm is swollen and aching from when It twisted it, but there is nothing available to bind it.  She looks over at Kim, who is tossing her head around and mumbling something under her breath, obviously in the fits of a dream and an unpleasant one at the look of it.  She gently shakes Kim's shoulder, just enough to end the dream and Kim rolls over, sighing in what looks like relief.  A wave of affection for this seemingly fragile girl hits Kat.  She owes Kim a debt, which she could never repay... yet she is sure that Kim only sees it as a labor of love, with no pay inherent.  She gets up, careful not to wake her sick friend.  The food, which was neatly packaged, is lying next to the fire, hopefully still a bit warm.  She casts her gaze over the jungle and freezes.  A green coil is barely visible in the shrubbery and suddenly it's gone.  Kat shakes her head. 

"Great… now I'm seeing things."

"Kat…?"  Kim mumbles, stirring.    Kat rushes to her side, feeling rather weak herself. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty weak and really hot. You'll be lucky if I don't melt into a large puddle very soon."  Kim chuckles feebly.  

Kat frowns and kneels to reach for her face.  Kim is still burning up and they have nothing of any use.  She straightens up, joints creaking, and idly walks to the edge of the greenery.  She runs her fingers over the branches and leaves and paces slowly, staring down at the ground.  A pretty plant catches her eye.  It has sharply edged leaves and tiny baby pink colored flowers.  It looks like peppermint…

"Oh my god! Peppermint!" Kat cries out with glee.

"Huh?" a startled Kim groans and raises her head to see what the commotion is all about.  She immediately regrets it as the world starts to swim.

"Kim, I found peppermint!" she announces and bends to sniff the leaves.  The tangy mint scent invades her nose and she smiles happily.  Kat gently curls her fingers around a stalk and pulls it out of the ground.  She walks back to Kim and rips off a few of the leaves.  "Open your mouth."

"What?"  Kim does exactly what she's told in shock.  Kat immediately stuffs the leaves in.

"Chew."  Kim obeys automatically, still too confused and sick to really argue.  "My grandmother used to grow lots of different herbs on her windowsill and she would tell me all about their medicinal purposes," Kat informs her and shrugs, "Peppermint is supposed to help with fever."  Kim makes a face.

"I hate the taste of mint."  She rolls over onto her side and props up her head with her bent arm.

"Deal," Kat commands.

"I'll get you back for this," Kim injects a dark threat into her voice.

"Ah-ha," Kat nods, "get me later, chew now."  She sits down, wrapping her arms around her knees.  For all her show of bravado, she is quickly loosing strength and will soon need Kim to support her.  

Kim stops moving her jaws for a second and eyes Kat sharply.  "You're not really feeling any better than I am, are you…" she accuses.  

Kat starts to deny it, but under Kim's patented 'tell me the truth or your ass is grass' gaze she wilts.  "Yeah, I'm pretty out of it too."

Kim resumes her chewing absently and decides, "Ok then we eat now, plan after and then we get moving."  Kat nods and reaches for the food packages.  She carefully unwraps the roast pig and apples and the last few raspberries.  After splitting it all into three portions, she puts away one, hands one to Kim, and lays the third onto her lap.  The young women eagerly start on their meager meal.  A few moments pass by in silence.

"I think I have an idea…" Kim speaks, in between shoving bite-sized pieces of meat into her mouth.

"What?" Kat asks, breaking an apple in two.

"Well…" Kim swallows, "we know our fireballs aren't enough…"  She tugs a bone out of the meat.

"True enough."  Kat nods, biting into the apple.

"So we need a combination of tactics."  Kim sits up slowly.  "We need to create a fool-proof trap."  Kat nods again, not bothering to speak with her mouth full.  "First of all, I get to be the bait."  Kim looks at her partner sternly.

"You're feverish and out of your mind," Kat states, matter-of-factly.

"No, what I am is more flexible and more agile," Kim reminds Kat of her gymnastics training with a glance, "plus your arm is not anywhere near the usable range."  

Kat winces, the hope that Kim didn't notice her injury dashed. She frowns and motions for her to continue.  

Kim puts down her food and looks around.  "So here's what we do…" 


	17. Ch15: Anywhere But Here

Chapter 15: Anywhere But Here.

4:03 PM

Lakeside Café

The round dark-green table is littered with shredded napkins and empty pitchers.  The waitress has been unobtrusively bringing more tea every few minutes.  Silence has yet to be broken.

Tommy's swollen red eyes are directed firmly to his clasped hands in his lap.  He withdrew into himself right after Aisha stopped crying and he decided she could handle herself without his support.  He is unable to meet anyone's gaze, afraid to see blame in his friends' eyes for a crime he didn't commit.  Adam sighs, scuffing the smooth avocado-green linoleum with his right sneaker.  His hands are wrapped around his teacup, enjoying the warmth, and he stares down into the dark liquid as if hoping to find some answers.  Billy is leaning forward, his elbows propped on the table, his head held up by his palms.  His face is unusually blank, as if he's locked away all his emotions, too afraid to face them.  Rocky can't sit still.  He's been shifting in his chair, taking long gulps of his overly sweetened tea and then adding more sugar into his cup.  His drink is now sugar with tea instead of tea with sugar.  Aisha folds one leg under herself and toys with a napkin, ripping it neatly into shreds.  She drops the mess of paper next to another pile of it and reaches for her cup, taking a tiny sip.

The waitress pads over quietly and hesitantly nudges Rocky's shoulder.  He looks up, his eyes dim.  

"Have you decided your order yet?"  She doesn't want to bother the obviously distraught group, but she does have a job to do.

He shakes his head, a bit of hair falling over his eyes, "I dunno…"  He looks around quickly and back at her.  "Nothing yet, I guess."

Aisha's head jerks up at his answer, a Rocky who refuses food is not a good sign in her book.  She bites her lip and reaches for a menu.  "Can we have a moment please?" she asks, her eyebrows drawing together and frown lines appearing over her forehead.  

The waitress draws back to check on other customers, although how well this title fits the Rangers is another question.

Aisha pokes a finger into Tommy's side, jolting him out of his contemplations of his guilt.  He looks up, his eyes lost and confused.  She holds out the menu.  "Pick. Order. Now."  He shakes his head silently, afraid that words would make all of his pain explode outwards, demolishing everything in its wake.  She glares at him.  "Now boy."  He exhales loudly, not enough of his will left to deny her, and takes the jade-colored felt folder in his strong tanned fingers.

Aisha scoops up the other four menus and checks her other teammates.  They seem disconnected from reality, with their vacant looks and troubled auras.  She places her menu on the table and swiftly tosses the others out at them.  The outraged cries that result die out at the determined fire in her expression. 

"Food is important. When they come back and we've all died from malnutrition… well that's just not something good."  She tosses her braids back, angry at herself, at them, at the situation.  "This is plain ridiculous. So eat."  One finger flips the menu open and she looks down, contemplating her choices.

Rocky catches Adam's eyes and smiles wanly, sharing a silent agreement that once the laughing stops, Aisha is not one to be argued with.  Billy opens his mouth, about to say something he'll regret immediately, but Rocky and Adam elbow him simultaneously in warning.  He exhales, pain traveling in rivulets through his ribs, and carefully closes his mouth.  He glares at Rocky, who smiles innocently, then at Adam, who shrugs and pushes the menu to him.  With a sigh, the brilliant blond opens the jade folder.

Rocky and Adam share a satisfied look over Billy's head.  Adam breaks his gaze away and skims over the specials.  Rocky pushes his menu to the center of the table, not needing it to decide what he wants.  Aisha hears the faint scraping his actions make and her head shoots up, a repeat order on her lips.  He catches her eyes and makes a face.  She tilts her head in acknowledgement and slams her menu closed with unnecessary violence.

The waitress ventures to their table slowly and pulls out a small pad from her back pocket.  Her nimble fingers reach for the pencil tucked behind her ear and she tests its sharpness quickly.  Satisfied, she moves to Aisha and says quietly, "Did you decide?"

Aisha nods tiredly, her beads clinking together.  "Waffles with strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream, please."  

Rocky is surprised at that, her preferences usually running to the simpler and less fattening.  He draws his lower lip into his mouth and worries it with teeth.  As the waitress' questing eyes land on him, he inclines his head to indicate that she should ask Tommy next.

Tommy is clutching the menu forcefully and still looks worn as he responds to the unspoken question, "Grilled cheese with a side of fries. Thanks."  

Billy narrows his eyes at that answer, remembering something.  He makes a mental note to speak to Tommy about it later.

The young woman checks over her scribbles quickly and directs her question to Adam.  He slips the folder onto the table carefully and smiles painfully.  "I'll have the grilled chicken salad."  

Aisha smiles bitterly at the sound of Adam's typical choice.  His concern over eating right has made him the fiercest opponent of Rocky's bad eating habits and it's at once heartening and jarring to see a sign of normalcy in the midst of the current disaster.

Billy doesn't wait to be asked.  "Fettuccine Alfredo."  

His abrupt reply has Adam watching him with concern.  Billy never forgoes the common civilities that he claims are necessary to co-exist with other people.  His skipping of them can only mean that he is upset beyond his normal limits.  Adam sighs, continuing the trend started by Dulcea.

Rocky's lower lip slips out of the hold of his teeth and he shifts his weight in the chair.  "I want a steak, well-done, with everything, if possible," he says almost calmly, the light tremor in his voice underlining his drawn features.  The waitress nods, hurriedly scrawling on her pad, and rushes to the kitchen.

Silence falls again.

~*~

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

Dulcea takes one last look at the two young women working on their tasks and easily lifts herself into a standing position.  She raises her arms above her head and strains them skyward.  Air rushes into her lungs and Power glimmers around her fingertips.  An owl hoots above her and she closes her eyes, connecting with her spirit.  She feels her wings flap and lifts her eyelids, the perspective below her familiar and still glorious, even after all these centuries.  One turn around the Plateau and she closes her eyes again, flowing back into her body.

A slow, rhythmic tune rolls straight out of the ground and pours like silk over her skin.  She smiles slowly, sensing new variations on the theme, and lowers her arms.  The melody thumps and begins to race.  A tiny breeze picks up, winnowing through the grass.  As the harmony speeds up so does the wind.  Soon the small draft is a windstorm and Dulcea is satisfied as the major mystery of the Plateau asserts its dominion.

She tenses and then snaps her muscles, breaking into a quick run.  Her arms come up and her body lunges low, the quick somersault easy and effortless.  Her knees bend and she sprints into the air, doing a complex twist.  She drops into a front stance and her hands flash through a long series of punches and blocks.  She laughs wildly and her left leg comes up, her left heel pressed against her right thigh.  Her leg extends, the ball of her foot making contact with an invisible opponent and then snaps back.  Without putting her foot down, she leaps up into a flying kick.  From there, the old dance continues true to form and her mind begins to wander.

Her eyes drift closed, unnecessary, for now, in keeping track of her location, and familiar images flash through her mind.  Thousands of years swim through her consciousness and settle determinately on a single being, Zordon of Eltar, son of Erka and Ralti.  

His eldest sister, Mirati, was Dulcea's mentor when she first began developing her some of her more unusual powers.  Mirati's dark red hair floats as she laughs and suddenly her brother is there, smiling mischievously.  Dulcea inhales sharply and the images speed away to be replaced by a million others.  

Erka and cookies, Mirati fielding a vicious attack, Zordon with a book in his hand, Zordon in his loose black gi, Ninjor beating yet another fool in swordplay, Zordon tinkering with an air-speeder, Zordon one last time before the fateful battle… Ninjor's yearly transmissions from his Temple, Zordon speaking through his tube for the first time, Alie playing with her pet karool, the last testament of the Phaedos Council, the last conversation in Zordon's Chamber in physical form with his shadowy face looking down from his tube…  

She sighs, her chest lifting with strain, and executes a perfect flip.  Her body glistens as she sinks down to her knees.  Grass tickles her sensitive skin and her hair is thrown up by the last fierce effort of the dying cyclone.  The music dies out too and Dulcea is alone with her thoughts.

~*~

4:45 PM California Time // 1:45 AM Geneva

Peace Conference Dormitory Hallway

The hall is barely lit with the thin light strips that run along the sides of the walls.  Some light escapes from under the doors where students are still up, studying or just hanging out.  The pale pink carpet squishes as bare feet pad along quickly.  A toned, pajama-clad figure runs up to a utility closet door.  A hand reaches up to rap on the painted wood six times in a peculiar rhythm, dum-dum-dee-dee-dum-dum.  The door is pushed open and the figure slips into the total darkness inside.

A tired voice sounds as soon as the door closes again, "Anything? Anywhere?"

"Nope, not a trace…"

"Damn, that idiot! The guys are going to be very mad."

"Aha, and don't forget our director."

"Oh damn."

Silence reigns and two hands clasp in a bond of friendship before separating again.

"I'll keep looking…"

"Me too."

Two forms creep out from the tiny room silently and sneak down the hall, leaving it barren and quiet.

~*~

5:28 PM

Unknown Location

A large, eerily glowing figure inhabits a round, silk-draped chamber.  Head propped in hands, dark eyes stare eagerly into an open book.  The writing is strange, old yet faintly familiar.  "Soon, soon the master will be the servant."

A quiet voice floats, unnoticed, over the figure, "Soon the servant will serve again."

~*~

6:12 PM

Lakeside Café

The silence isn't total anymore, the clinking of utensils and sounds of chewing and gulping bursting in regularly.  The tension is a different story, still layered and thick, permeating the group with a deep-seated chill.

Tommy taps his foot against the leg of the table, carefully removing the crust from one of the grilled cheese sandwich halves.  He does it with an incredible precision that has Billy watching him with darkened eyes that, bizarrely, look like a wolf's… or maybe not so bizarrely at all.  Tommy finishes his task and takes a careful bite, savoring the simple taste of bread and cheese on his tongue.  Billy's frown grows.  Adam looks up, a bit of lettuce speared on his fork, and quickly connects Billy's frown to Tommy's actions.  He slowly draws the leafy vegetable into his mouth and resolves to talk to both of them soon.

Rocky watches Aisha covertly as she attacks her last chocolate drenched waffle.  She literally ripped through her dinner and her sudden sweet tooth is so unusual that he is afraid to look away, as if immediate disaster will follow if he doesn't watch for it.  He picks through his carrots lethargically, which, perversely, has Aisha worried as she catches the sight from under her almost closed eyelids.  Unaware of each other's scrutiny, they simultaneously decide that a serious talk is in the other's future.

Tommy pops a fry into his mouth and wonders why the taste has him thinking of Kim.  He glances absently at Adam and all the endless possibilities of doom for the two Pink Rangers meander through his mind.  He can't decide which of the two has him worried more, Kim with her months of anguish or Kat with her battles with her own darkness and her current weakness.  He picks Kim – the responsibilities she bears on this trip could break even her fighting spirit.  A picture of Kat appears before him, so fragile after the recent battles, and he changes his mind.  Physical weakness may compound her inner scars into a certainty she doesn't deserve the Power and that will make her give up.  He growls under his breath and bolts from his seat, running to the bathroom.

Billy sets his right hand on the edge of his chair to push himself up, when he feels someone's fingers clench around his wrist.  He follows the arm up to Adam's stern face.

"What's going on?" the Black Ranger hisses so as not to draw the attention of their other two companions.

"Tommy… what he ordered was what Kim used to make whenever he was on the edge and barely holding on," Billy replies quietly, withdrawing his hand from Adam's grip.  "He's very worried about Kim and Kat but he is also battling his conflicting feelings for his girlfriend and his ex…"  

The urgency conveyed by Billy's tone solidifies all the uncertain ideas Adam has been mulling over.  He quickly clasps Billy's hand in support and gestures at him to follow Tommy.  

Billy stands up, deceptively casually, and strolls to the men's room.  He pushes open the door and finds Tommy with his head under the faucet.  He quietly pulls a bunch of paper towels out of the dispenser and waits patiently.  Tommy straightens with a snap, his dripping hair flinging back.  Billy wordlessly hands him the paper towels and he takes them, his face suffused with a pale pink color.

"Feel better?" Billy inquires.

Tommy shrugs and lays the paper towels on the counter, before pulling himself up onto it, "I thought the cold water might chase all those thoughts away… pretty foolish huh?"  He wipes his wet hands and vainly attempts to dry his hair, which is turning his white t-shirt translucent.  

"It is entirely natural to feel conflicted when confronted with a situation of this nature."  Billy is determined to get through to Tommy but his natural shyness sends him straight into geek-mode.  

Tommy's deceptively loose posture tightens sharply as he realizes that Billy has typically seen to the crux of his problem.  Shutters drop within his eyes.  "What do you mean?" he asks casually.

"Tommy…" Billy trails off uncertainly, then inhales and begins again.  "I remember that whenever you felt really bad Kim would cook for you and it was always the same thing – grilled cheese and fries."

A strange light flares up in Tommy's face.  "I feel really bad. So what? We all do."

Billy shakes his head, his dusky blond hair falling forward.  He leans back on a stall and sighs.  "Kim coming back, Kat being sick, them both in danger… doesn't all of that bring up the old feelings you thought you buried and the new ones you aren't yet sure of?" Billy's tone is calm and penetrating, hitting Tommy straight in the sore spot.

"No!" he shouts.  "I am with Kat. Kim… Kim is my friend…"  But by the end of his statement, he sounds lost and unsure of his answer.  Tommy drags his fingers through his tangled hair violently and grips the back of his neck with his strong digits.  "I hate this…"

Billy looks at him intently and steps forward to grasp his shoulder.  "I know. And I also know that you have some hard choices to make and that no matter what you choose people will get hurt."  His face softens and so does his voice, "I'm no Jason but I promise that I listen just as well."

Tommy shrugs off Billy's hand and jumps off the counter.  He pivots and glances in the mirror for a second before slamming his tight fists into the hard surface of the counter.  "I hate what we've become."  Billy stays silent, wondering if he's referring to Kimberly or Kat.  "We were so close and we got so far," Tommy hisses out, "and now we can't even look at each other. And Kat… man, she's beautiful and sweet and great and we're great… and every time I just want to hold on to that Kim is right there in front of my eyes."  He looks at his bruised hands and licks his lips nervously, unsure of what he is revealing.  "We have unfinished business is all. Kat and I… that's the future."  Tommy slips down to the floor and crouches with his back against the counter.  Tears slip out silently and mingle with the water on his face.

"You better be sure," Billy admonishes gently, "and you better make sure everyone knows it."  He settles next to Tommy, shoulder to shoulder, and tries to convey some strength to his friend, who has never seemed so lost and weak before.

~*~

Adam stares intently at a branch in the window and silently wallows in his muddled sense of guilt.  His confession to Kim, while shaking off some of his demons, did not cure him of them completely.  Suddenly, he feels unable to breathe and the walls of the café close in on him.  "Excuse me for a moment, I just need some air," he chokes out and attempts to walk slowly but his resolve breaks and he runs out of the door.

Rocky gazes after him sadly, but does not follow, knowing that Adam will not talk until he is ready anyway.  Instead, he turns a determined glare on Aisha and is startled to see the same look on her face.

"What?" they vocalize simultaneously.

Aisha grins sheepishly and murmurs "You first."

"Sha," he starts hesitantly, "You never eat stuff like that… and you never attack your food like it has a pitchfork and is gonna go after you if you don't get it first."

She laughs at the image before narrowing her eyes on him.  "Rockford Manuel DeSantos, you are one to talk."

His mouth gapes open at her usage of his full name, which is, as he knows, a sign of the truly stupendous amount of shit he's in.  "What did I do?"

She gestures to his plate, which is more than half full.  "You would usually have that finished before we even picked up our forks, so what's with that? Huh?" her voice holds accusation and a deep concern for his well-being.

"Jittery," he admits, "I can't eat when I'm nervous. That's why I eat so much the rest of the time."  That sends Aisha reeling into memories of their childhood and young Rocky's tiny frame.

"Damn, this sucks. Majorly," she protests.  "And I hate waffles."  Rocky raises an eyebrow at that statement and she hurries to explain.  "Waffles were what Kim and I used to eat on Saturday mornings when we'd have girl time and just bond before Zedd's antics would call us to duty."  She smiles sheepishly.  "She likes hers with chocolate and strawberries."  He reaches a hand under the table and grasps her trembling fingers gently.  "I'm a'ight," she responds automatically, "I'll be a'ight."  He nods and lets go.

"Everything ok?" Billy's subdued voice sounds from behind Rocky. 

They nod at him and Rocky slowly picks up his fork to continue eating.  Aisha smiles, recognizing his actions for what they are – his desire to allay her fears.  She reaches for a napkin and twists it harshly between her nimble digits.

"Is he ok?" she wonders barely audibly, glancing up at Billy.  

He shuts his eyes firmly, as if blocking out the world.  "Is anyone ok?"  His response is another question.  Before she can say anything, he continues, "He said he needed a moment. The kind of decisions he needs to make, he's probably going to need a bit more than that."

~*~

Adam has been hugging the tree as if it is his last line to safety in storm-tossed waters and in a way it's true, except the waters are the pathways of his mind.  The truth is ruthless and he has had to face more of it than he ever wanted.  He bangs his palm against the rough scratchy bark.  

"Damn."  

It's time to keep some promises he made to himself and that unsettles him.  He tries to breathe slowly, the thought of going back inside making him claustrophobic.  Air in, air out, that decided he comes back to truth again.  Someone else is in need of a bit of it and Adam hopes that it won't hurt so much if he does it gently.  One final gulp of the fresh breeze and he woodenly walks back inside.  A brief glance tells him that Tommy is still in the bathroom and he carefully slips around the room so the others won't see him.

He pushes the door open with an uncontrollable slam of his knuckles against the hard wood.  Tommy is arranged loosely on the floor, back to the counter and he is slowly banging the back of his head against it.  Thump.  Thump.  Adam lunges out and fits his hand between Tommy's breakable head and the unfeeling surface he seems to want to abuse.  

"What'd you do that for?" Tommy asks gruffly.  Adam's presence is a surprise and not a particularly welcome one.  He just wants to be alone, but first Billy and now Adam disturb his solitude.

"Well I know you're thickheaded and hardheaded, but even you can only take so many hits," Adam replies smiling, while trying to calm his inner tremors.  The edges of Tommy's mouth curl up slightly and he leans forward to loosely wrap his arms around his knees.

"Not gonna ask if you're ok," Adam states calmly and Tommy flashes a smile of thanks.  "I know you're not ok and we're not ok and nothing is really ok. Not why I'm in here, anyway."  He rubs his neck, the muscles beginning to clench to a hardness that he rarely experiences.

"Why are you here?" Tommy sounds petulant.  He interlaces his fingers and taps the ends of them on the top of his hands.  Adam exhales forcefully as he gracefully sinks next to him and folds his legs into a lotus position.

"I have a few things to say to you and you may not like them," Adam almost whispers.  Tommy jerks around and faces his friend, a question on his lips that he never gets a chance to ask as Adam continues.  "Here's the deal."  Adam's voice gains force from the guilt frothing up to his constricting throat.  "We all screwed up royally with Kim."  

Tommy stiffens, his face freezing at the sound of her name.  "Look I get it, I gotta make up my mind and tell her," he grumbles, tugging his sticky shirt, "Billy already enlightened me."  

Adam shakes his head forcefully, memories of his heart-to-heart with the tiny girl tumbling before his eyes.  "You get nothing," his voice is raspy, "This isn't about that. We owed Kim something, and when we didn't bother to find out what was going on when her letter was obviously completely uncharacteristic of her usual behavior, we messed that up like never before." A chill sweeps through Tommy's skin and bumps rise up, more from fear than cold.  "Kimberly was always the first one to catch on if something was wrong and try and help. Instead of repaying her for that, we left her to wallow in her anguish and guilt which she didn't even deserve!"

Adam's voice jumps to a shout and Tommy draws back at this unusual sight.  The toned, exotic Black Ranger lunges to his feet and begins to pace, agitated with the situation as well as with his friend's refusal to see the truth.  

"You were her boyfriend and you didn't see sense that something was wrong? You didn't have an urge to teleport to Florida immediately and find out what happened? How could you not? How could we not?"  

The words pound into Tommy's skull and a dull ache starts up in the pit of his stomach, corresponding to the one in his head.  Adam stands still, pausing his tirade as he tries to catch his breath.  He spins around and leans his forehead against the cool metal door.

"I really did mess up," Tommy gasps, "again."  

Adam turns back around and looks down on his huddled form with a detached sort of compassion.  He nods anyway, condemning Tommy, as well as himself, for their unintentional sins.  Adam sinks down, sliding against the door and drops his face into his hands, the whirling pain touching every bit of him.

"Damn, damn, damn."  The single curse has become a litany for the confused victim of Eros.  A few more repetitions and Tommy's head shoots up.  "What does it matter anyway? Kim and I are over."  

The assertion sounds more like a question and Adam smiles ruefully.  "Keep telling yourself that, flyboy."  Quick fingers snake through short black hair and a sigh reverberates through the room.  "I hope that's a lot of comfort if she doesn't come back and you never get to tell her… anything."  Adam allows the chill that comes with these words to flow through his bones as he expected it to and carefully observes Tommy's reaction.   Long strands of hair swing as Tommy's head bounces back against the counter, again, and his eyes fill with emotions that are obvious to Adam but undoubtedly leave him in a state of confusion.

"She loves you."  These three words explode like a bomb in the silence.  Tommy's world is now reduced to hearing them over and over, and they are the sweetest music and the greatest rebuke.  

"No!"  The cry rips out of Tommy's mouth, his lips twisting with the effort, and the denial costs him more than anything had ever before.  More, even, than being Rita's plaything.

Adam chuckles bitterly.  "How dense can you be, really? She loves you. She gave us all up out of fear and do you really think that anything changed in her heart? Fool."  He leans over and taps Tommy's chest briefly.  "She loves you."

An automatic denial springs to his lips when it dies in favor of something different.  "What's your angle, man? Do you just want to hurt Kat? Or maybe you want her for yourself, huh?"  

Pain shoots through his temples and Adam pales, his skin turning ashen.  The shaken young man inhales slowly, attempting to control his shaking limbs as well as prevent himself from striking his companion.  "Yes," he admits honestly, "I have feelings for Kat, but this isn't about that. This is about my failed obligations towards Kimberly."  He stands up looking down at the frozen White Ranger with anger mixed with pity.  "You really ought to look into your heart and figure out whether you still love Kim, and I think you do, before you do some more things you will regret and hurt more people that you profess to care about."  Adam rotates around on his heel and pushes at the door.  "Goodbye, Thomas Sean Oliver."  The slam has a ring of finality to it.

Tommy is still, staring at the spot that Adam just vacated.  All of Adam's assertions swim through his consciousness, accompanied by millions of images of Kim… in the park, in school, in battle, in the Youth Center, in the Command Center…  'She loves you… She loves you… She loves you…'  Tommy twists into a pathetic ball, his knees tucked into his stomach and one question is left beating at his heart.  'Do I love Kimberly Ann Hart? Do I love Kimberly? Do I love Kim? I love Kim… I love Kim. I love Kim!'

~*~

6:59 PM

Command Center

Zordon relaxes, enjoying not having to generate a semi-corporeal face for the Rangers.  It's not a big effort, but, for someone who has been stuck in pure energy form in a time warp for a few millennia, it tends to get irksome.  His mind wanders to the thought of his spiritual daughters on their Quest.  Concern permeates his being and, not for the first time, he wishes that he could extend his consciousness out of the warp.  

In his youth he once tried to morph into pure energy form and found that his awareness could stretch across the galaxies.  The time warp prevents that now.  He sighs.

Alpha kneels down to open a panel at the bottom of the tube and fingers the wiring carefully.  "Zordon, we may have to replace some of these."  His metallic head tilts to one side as he attempts to calculate just how worn the electric strips are.

'Great! More time without communication. Like a millennium wasn't enough…'  Zordon asks, "HOW LONG WILL YOU HAVE TO SHUT DOWN THE TUBE FOR?"  His voice is grave and laced with worry that the Rangers will be unable to come to him for advice and will have no one else.

Alpha recognizes the twin fears and shakes his head.  "Just a few hours."

"DO IT NOW SO THAT IT WILL BE FUNCTIONAL WHEN I AM NEEDED," Zordon commands and, when Alpha obeys, finds himself locked completely in his ages old prison.  The colors swirl around him and all he can do is remember… 

A sudden image of Mirati pops up, with a metallic star in hand.  She is laughing as she throws it carelessly, her wrist snapping, and hits the target dead on.  He smiles.  Their parents are a few feet away from him, proudly watching her perform in the Mentors' competition.  Mirati's student is a few feet away, in her customary bikini and loin-skirt.  Dulcea.  His good friend Dulcea.  

Ninjor stalks across the field, too high in rank to participate.  His helmet is off and under his arm and his smile is easy and charming.  Zordon waves the memory away, the bittersweet tang of it currently unbearable.

Another memory comes unbidden.  He is standing in the courtyard of the Alari royal palace.  His metallic but very flexible armor covers him from neck to knees.  He has on reinforced alarium boots and his domed helmet is resting on a raised wall.  Someone taps on his shoulder and he turns around.  Dulcea is standing there, her eyes ringed with dark circles and her nose red with crying.  She is leaning on her staff like she always does and is trying to smile at him.  She fails and he draws her into a hug.  

"Be careful," she whispers into his ear and tears away from his embrace.  She looks at him sorrowfully for a moment and then breaks into a run, back into the palace, back to the craft that has to take her off-world in accordance with Mirati's instructions.  He shakes his head and snaps on his helmet, ready to go to war.

Zordon replays this memory several times until the ache low in his non-corporeal stomach becomes unbearable.  A silent, bitter chuckle sounds in the confines of his mind as he shakes off the image and focuses on calculating how much longer he will have no connection to the outside world and his Rangers.

~*~

9:07 PM 

Angel Grove Airport

Capable hands latch onto the handle of an old, tattered duffle bag.  It is swung onto an equally capable back.  The person heads out into the waiting hall confidently and turns to the east exit.  A few quick steps and California smog hits a nose that has missed it for a while.  Two fingers go up and a taxi stops with a screech.  The door gets yanked open, bag thrown inside, and the person climbs in quickly. "Angel Grove Park, please."

~*~

9:31 PM

Lakeside Café

Tommy is clinking his fork against the smooth surface of the table.  He only came out of the bathroom a few minutes ago yet his face is already showing signs of increased agitation and he glares over at Rocky who is the last one still eating.  Rocky notices and shovels in the last bit of pecan pie a la mode.  

"Done," he remarks, the dessert still in his mouth.  Tommy flashes an apologetic look and reaches for his wallet.  

Aisha grabs his arm swiftly, pressing her fingers into his skin.  "Let someone else pay, please, for once."  

Tommy shakes off her hand and mutters, "I am the leader, let me lead for once."  He tugs out his white leather wallet and counts out five twenties, casually dropping them on the table.

Aisha spins around on her heel, shooting Tommy a disgusted look, and strides to the door, flashing a smile at the waitress.  The guys are almost afraid to follow her, well aware of her thinly stretched temper.  Billy smiles tiredly, remembering his other female teammates who all seem to have a dangerous temper when provoked.  Kim's face is pulled from his memory - she is more than hazardous when crossed.  Jason is afraid of a pissed Kim!   Kat's anger is no joke either.  No one is worse than Trini though.  She is usually as calm as a Shaolin priest and it is almost impossible to set her off, but if the almost impossible occurs, 'volcano Trini' blows with a ferocity no one can hope to match.  He smirks and closes the door with one flick of his wrist, the last one out.

The group strides along the street, heedless of its surroundings.  The beautifully kept-up neighborhood holds no interest for any of them.  On a normal day, it is too familiar to matter; today it is eclipsed by their dark thoughts.  They aren't going anywhere in particular, just where their feet take them.

A few feet away, a taxi pulls up to the curb abruptly and a door pops open.  A boot clad foot sets firmly onto the ground and the body it is attached to follows, the familiar duffel bag gripped tightly in one hand.  The door slams closed and the figure wanders off, confident in getting to the required destination without conscious effort.

Aisha traces the cracks on the pavement with her gaze and sticks her hands into her back pockets to avoid punching something.  Suddenly she feels her shoulder come into a jarring contact with someone.  She jolts, preparing to defend herself from any attack when she finds herself in a pair of warm, comforting arms.  Her head shoots up automatically and her mouth slowly opens.  "Oh my god!" 


	18. Ch16: Encounters of Different Sorts

Chapter 16: Encounters of Different Sorts.

Time Unknown 

The Plateau

Phaedos

Dulcea kneels in front of her small pond.  She watches as the Rangers order their meal and closes her eyes for a moment to block out the overwhelming tornado of depression that swirls around them uncontrollably.  She breathes in deeply and opens her eyes to watch Rocky and Aisha admonish each other.  A small smile curves her lips and she lets her fingers drift lightly over the teens' faces.  She gazes into Billy's concerned face as he joins them at the table and tilts her head, forcefully shifting the image to find Adam.  She observes him as he walks to the bathroom and smiles a little more brightly as he tries to prevent Tommy from damaging himself.  However, her smile dies down as the conversation becomes stormy, emotionally violent.  The feelings fly back and forth like weapons and she draws back, her mouth set in a very grim line as the argument grows more and more tempestuous.  As the whole thing climaxes, Dulcea's eyes narrow dangerously.

~*~

9:44 PM

Unknown Location

The large form flips impatiently through a small booklet and consults the large book again.  "Shzhermi!" an old and particularly vile curse sounds loudly in the small chamber.  "I'll get you yet."

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kimberly is flushed a deep sweltering red as she leads the way in the search for the Beast.  Katherine follows her, watching carefully for any sign of, well, anything.  Their boot-clad feet glide smoothly over the grassy ground, deliberately soundless.  Kim's brown eyes are sharp and attentive, despite the slight glaze of fever covering them.  Sweat beads over her forehead, trickling down her face, and streaming in itchy rivulets down her neck.  She drags her fingers over her heated skin, trying to assuage the discomfort.  

Kat frowns, half of her mind on Kim's well-being and half on finishing their task.  She checks the tie on her messy blonde ponytail and carefully moves another set of bramble branches out of her way.  A few natural wildlife sounds materialize here and there, but there is no sign of the Beast.

~*~

9:47 PM

Willow Lane

A pair of warm brown eyes look at Aisha with concern as she returns the hug with enthusiasm.  The two veteran Rangers spin around with a glimmer of joy, the two neophytes close behind.  

"Miss me?"  The words come out with a whoosh as Zack finds himself in the middle of a five-person bear hug.  "Hey, a man's gotta breathe," he says with a small smile.  They ignore him, a large jumble of bodies crowding around him, drawing on him as a sort of sign from anything holy that everything will work out.  He revels in the affection, starved for these friends whom he hasn't seen in months… long cold months.  

Adam pulls back a little, avoiding touching Tommy, to look at the former Black Ranger.  Jet lagged… probably hungry…  "We should take him home and feed him…" he muses, "Airplane food isn't the greatest."

"My house?" Billy inquires tiredly.  Rocky nods and they start walking north.

"I thought we told you guys to stay put?"  Tommy frowns, trying to dredge up any recollections of what it was they told the trio in Geneva.  He fails and looks at his newly arrived friend curiously.  

"You did," Zack replies, smiling sheepishly.  "I obviously didn't listen, oh mighty brooding leader."  Aisha snickers, one of her arms still around Zack's waist.  Rocky chuckles quietly, while shooting Tommy a teasing look.

"Well now I remember what it is I missed about you," Billy comments, grinning almost slyly, "it's your ability to compliment and insult people at the same time."  Zack reaches a hand and punches him in the shoulder, smiling wickedly.

"You just wait till we get back to your house, Billy my man, you just wait," the young man threatens, shaking his braids around.  Aisha tugs one, her eyes alit with some positive feelings for the first time since the whole sorry mess began.

The group falls silent, eager to get to their destination and discuss everything safely.  Billy's house stands out in sharp relief, the blinding white façade startling next to soft pastels dominating the rest of the street.  Billy unlocks the door and stands back to let everyone in.  Zack bows dramatically, gesturing Aisha in.  She giggles and enters the house.  Zack follows her, wiggling his eyebrows.  Rocky laughs, nudging the young man before him in the back.  Tommy walks in, his shoulders set in stiff manner.  Adam hangs back and Billy eyes him in obvious question.  Adam shrugs and pushes Billy in, slamming the door behind them. 

Rocky sprawls on the armchair nearest to the door, the one Aisha occupied when they were here last.  Zack and Aisha wind up taking up the couch and hitting each other with the pillows in a half hearted pillow fight.  Tommy sits rigidly in the farthest armchair, which no one used last time.  Adam and Billy stand, sharing mildly amused looks as the phone rings shrilly.  Rocky reaches for it.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kat stops, tugging on Kimberly's arm.  "Give me a moment, will ya?"  Kim nods, eyeing her companion worriedly.  The young blonde leans against a tree, breathing harshly.  

Kim wrinkles her nose, not failing to miss the light trembling in Kat's arms and legs.  "Are you ok?"

"Don't have much choice," she wheezes.  "We have to find it and destroy it."  She takes one final breath and straightens with a visible physical effort.

"Go ahead," Kim decides, "You're in no shape to watch your own back."

"This from the girl with the fever," Kat points out.  Kimberly glares and gestures to the tiny path.  Kat sighs and starts to walk.  Kim follows, wiping her face with her own lightly trembling fingers.

~*~

10:22 PM

Cranston Residence

"Cranston residence. Sup?" Rocky says.

"Rocky, it's Bianca."  

He smiles, her familiar voice anchoring him to his faith in happy endings.  Zack's surprise appearance did much the same earlier and Rocky's smile becomes a full-fledged grin as he suddenly realizes that he has yet to reply.  "Hey Anca. Everything ok?"  

Bianca smiles at his nickname for her, shifting restlessly on her bed.  The strange envelope lies beckoningly on the nightstand and she tears herself away from it to look at Kimberly's collection of photos again.  "I guess. Any news?" she asks, closing her reddened eyes tiredly.

"Nothing yet."  Rocky bites his lips, deciding whether it would help to update her anyway.  "One of our friends flew in today. Zack."  

Bianca cracks open one eye and finds him on the old freshman year photos.  "Yeah, I know him…" she trails off, not really knowing what else to say but reluctant to sever the link to her only source of information about Kim's mysterious venture.

"He's great," Rocky replies, watching Zack and Aisha's fight get more serious.  Sha is hitting his shoulder as he cowers near the edge.  Billy laughs, knowing from much experience that Aisha and pillows is a scary combination.  "He's a good tension breaker," he comments thoughtfully.  

Bianca smiles wryly at her end and allows her fingers to tug on the fuzzy edging of her comforter.

"Hey Rocko," Zack yells out, realizing that the only person he knows that could be called Anca is Bianca.  "Stop flirting with Bia and get off the phone."

Rocky sniffs indignantly.  "I have to go before Zack decides to get me involved in the pillow fight."

"Ok. I'll call later."  Bianca lays the phone back into the cradle and smiles.  

Rocky mimics her actions all the way on the other coast.  A pillow hits him in the head and he looks up, dazed, to see Aisha wink at him.  He growls and lunges at her.  Laughter erupts, and Zack falls off the couch, secretly pleased about his effect on the gang.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kimberly brushes back a wisp of hair that has been falling over her nose and sticking to the sweaty skin for the last half hour.  She sighs silently, not wanting to make deciphering the cacophony of nature sounds any harder.  Kat stumbles and catches herself, her pale hair swinging in Kim's face.  Kim smiles sardonically.  If it's not one thing, it's another.  She shakes her head, sharply focusing her senses on their surroundings.  A small aqua bird flies overhead, chirping with a force that should be impossible, considering its size.  Small and large animals move in the distance, leaves and twigs crackling under their paws.  The river can still be heard, albeit very faintly.

"You know," Kat mutters nonchalantly, "if I wasn't so tired and achy, I'd almost be bored."  Kim snorts and nudges her partner's shoulder, as if to hush her.  Kat rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to trying to search out the familiar, if ominous form.  She scratches her ribs, the small flies that have been buzzing around them for the past hour finding her sweaty skin to be an attractive meal.  

Kat lurches back suddenly, Kim's hand tugging her arm.  Her gaze flies up and she catches sight of a sickly green-gold haze a few feet ahead.  A chill swirls through her muscles and Kim is forced to shove her behind the nearest bush.

"I guess this is it…" Kim whispers, locking a determined, if trembling look on her friend.  "Ready?"  

Kat nods shakily, unable to utter even a sound.  

The young brunette spies the Beast through the shrubbery and inhales deeply, closing off any and all nervousness.  "Head back to the rendezvous point. I'll take it the long way round."  She clasps her hand on Kat's shoulder in encouragement and they exchange their silent agreement to see the plan through.  "Be safe," Kimberly Ann Hart utters and rises to face her possible doom. 


	19. Ch17: Anticipation & a Fateful Clash

Chapter 17: Anticipation & a Fateful Clash

10:33 PM

Cranston Residence

Tommy has been observing Zack, Aisha and Rocky engage in a vigorous pillow fight.  Billy left for the kitchen a few minutes ago and Adam has been standing near the door since they came in.  Tommy's eyebrows draw together, tension lines defining his face sharply.  He clenches the armrests, trying to reconcile the exuberance in one part of the room with the gloom of his guilt and the dankness of Adam's tightly clenched pain.  He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up into a pair of familiar, soft-blue eyes.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" Billy asks quietly, very familiar with his leader's moods after all this time.  'If Tommy isn't exercising his guilt muscle with a thousand pound weight, then I am a prima ballerina.'  He chuckles internally and turns his attention back to his friend.  Tommy's brown eyes are projecting a whole spectrum of emotions, all of which Billy refuses to decipher.

"I think I've done enough talking for today," Tommy replies, smiling mirthlessly.  Billy narrows his eyes and does a quick check of the room.  Adam's stiffly held form seems to spark something in him and Tommy leans back, away from all the possible guesses the genius could make.

"Well, well, well," Billy says, wincing.  "I'm not going to push you, but whatever happened, work it out."  He straightens up and walks over to sit in Rocky's former seat, determined to enjoy the view.  A second later a pillow hits him in the side of the neck.

"Told ya I was going to pay you back," Zack yells, vainly trying to protect himself from Aisha.  Billy snickers and barrels into the tangle of bodies on the couch.  Tommy allows a tiny smile to soften his lips before tamping all wisps of amusement down, determined to punish himself.  He looks back at Adam, who is striding out into the hallway briskly.

Adam unlatches the door to the basement stairs and descends down into the dark space.  He clicks on the light and finds Billy's secret entrance into a tiny hideaway.  Before he can close the door behind himself, he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Adam…" Tommy chokes out his name, his voice vacillating between tight control and rough emotion.  Adam doesn't respond, just stares intently into his teammate's face.  "I'm sorry."  Still, Adam doesn't react in any way.  Tommy drops his hand off his shoulder and backs away to allow his, possibly former, friend his space.  "I never meant any of it. I swear."

"Not now."  The door slams behind Adam's limber form.  Tommy sighs in defeat and climbs back up to the main level.  He enters the living room hesitantly, having heard the pillow fight all the way from the basement.  His caution goes un-rewarded as a pillow thunks into his chest.  This time, he does not allow himself even a hint of a smile and simply tosses it back into the tussle.  Rocky catches it and bashes Zack over the head.  Tommy sits down in a corner, back ramrod-straight, eyes closed.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Katherine Jayne Hillard allows herself one last look at her companion, knowing it may be the last time she will see her alive.  Kim has jumped over the hedge and is yelling at the Beast, using words that she probably shouldn't even know.  Then again, teenagers aren't supposed to be saving the world from alien super-villains.  Kat sucks her lips into her mouth, biting on them, and sneaks away to take her post at the meeting place.

Kimberly doesn't dare to check if Kat is gone as she tries to force the Beast's attention on herself.  "Come on ugly, catch me if you can."  This final taunt reaches the creature and It comes barreling at her.  She yelps and does a tight somersault straight over It, lands on her feet and sprints in the opposite direction from Kat.  She hears Its grunting breaths behind her and forces herself to fall into a rhythm, trying to remember exactly what Trini taught her about long distance running.  'Keep it steady, Kim. Increase speed slowly and never forget to breathe deeply.'  She obeys her friend's phantom voice and slowly pushes her muscles faster.  Her skin burns with exertion as well as fever and she tries to circle back around so that she can lead the Beast in the direction that she and Kat had chosen earlier.  Her fists clench tightly, short nails digging into her callused, scratched-up palms.  Her arms pump back and forth, mimicking her legs, and she is bent forward, allowing gravity to work for her.  Her soles bleed within her ragged boots and the various scratches and gashes re-open, with new ones forming as she tries to pass through some dense shrubbery.  The Beast roars behind her, Its frustration echoing for miles around.  Sweat rolls over her forehead and drips into her left eye.  She blinks frantically, trying to keep track of her location and direction as well as stop the burning in her eye.  She plunges, half-blindly, into another patch of bushes, which turn out to be thorn.  Kim keens like a wounded animal as the sharp points tear at her defenseless skin.  She clutches her fists tighter and her heart beats like a small bird against the walls of its cage.  The slow burn in her muscles becomes a throbbing fire and she can't hold off the wild shriek that erupts from her throat.  She can feel the creature's heat behind her and vaults into the air, using a branch like one of the parallel bars, spins and lands smoothly, gaining a few feet again.  'Breathe, Kim, breathe. You have to keep going.'  Trini's phantom voice comes to her again and since she would do absolutely anything for her friends, she does as she is instructed.  She breathes and she keeps on running.

~*~

10:47 PM California Time // 7:47 AM Geneva

Zack Taylor & Jason Scott's Room

Trini watches the seconds shift on Zack's alarm clock.  The precise red digits morph smoothly and she is reminded of when he got it.  It was a going away present from Billy, made especially by the genius for his friend, with two displays, one for Geneva time, the other for California.  The alarm is special too.  Billy had it programmed to play Eric Clapton's 'Layla,' which was a favorite of the usually cheerful, young man since he had first heard it at a barbeque at Kimberly's house.  She smiles ruefully and hides her face in Jason's shoulder.  

They had been dashing all over the campus until a few hours ago, vainly searching for their stubborn and incredibly idiotic friend.  His absence was an inescapable fact, but they continued to try and convince each other that he had simply gone out or something of the sort and would be back soon.  However, by around 5AM, they finally saw the truth.  Zack was on his way to California, if not already there.  They climbed onto Jason's bed and decided to wait for the inevitable phone call.  Soon, Jason's exhaustion caught up with him and he dozed off, unconsciously drawing Trini closer.  She leaned onto his arm and stayed painfully awake.  

The seconds continue to march on and on and finally she grabs his shoulder and shakes it.

"Huh? Hmm?" he slurs sleepily.  She sighs tiredly and tugs on his t-shirt.  He opens his eyes into tiny sits and peers at her with a bit of dismay.  "What happened?"

"Let's call them," she asserts, quite forcefully.  He frowns, raising a hand to rub his head, exacerbating his already tragic case of bed hair.  She lightly bats his hand off his head and reaches for his shoulders, trying to get him to sit up.

"Trini," he whines, "why are you trying to torture me?"  She makes a face, her forehead wrinkling in frustration.  He pouts slightly but as her eyes narrow in warning, he props himself up by an elbow and reaches for the phone.  He passes it to her and collapses back onto the pillow with a quiet groan.  She shoots him a baleful look and hits the speed-dial.

"Hello?" Zack's voice comes on the line.

"Zachary Peter Taylor," she grounds out, "I am very vexed with you. Why didn't you tell us you were going directly against the team's requests and flying home?"  Jason shrinks back sluggishly.  Trini's tone may be mild, but when she's mad, that mildness is dangerously deceptive.  

"Hi Trini," Zack replies nervously, noticing Billy nod knowingly and sympathetically out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't you hi-Trini me," she retorts quietly, "You've had Jason and me scouring every dark corner of the campus for you, worried that something had happened. How could you?"

"I'm sorry…?" he offers hesitantly.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Zack," she adds softly, delivering the heavy artillery attack with pointed precision.  Jason draws himself up, visibly more alert and very amused at Trini's 'parent-tone.'

"I really am sorry, sis," Zack whispers, his left hand trying to choke the life out of the couch cushion.  Trini's disappointment is never a thing taken lightly.  She can forgive almost anything, except when someone close to her does something she deems dishonorable.  

"I know you are," she says, "But this is something you have to fix on your own and a simple sorry really doesn't cover it. You know that."

"I know," he replies, cringing.

"Everyone okay?," Trini asks, after allowing a small pause to let Zack contemplate the consequences of his actions.

"More or less I guess."  He gives a short, almost humorless laugh.  "As okay as we can be considering... well, just considering."

Jason shivers as a small, pained look flitters over her face.  He rarely sees Trini allow her emotions to become obvious.  Trini leans back, her head resting on Jason's side and her thick, dark hair spreads out over him.  He tugs on a strand, hoping to distract her from her dark thoughts and grimaces, knowing that to do so he'd probably have to do something along the lines of dying his hair purple, putting on some clown costume and doing a somewhat true-to-life impression of the Lord of the Dance.

"Yeah…" she sighs.  "Let me talk to Billy?" 

"Sure," Zack agrees.  "Here he is."  He hands the phone to his blonde friend, who takes it, smiling a little.

"Greetings, Crimson-Vixen," he utters, eager to hear Trini's familiar voice.  Aisha raises an eyebrow and bounces over to Zack to nudge him into explaining.  He bats her hand away.

"Why hello, Fighter-Whip," Trini replies, in a slightly catty tone, having quickly slipped into her alter-ego persona.  Jason grins.

"Everything ok?" Billy checks, a wistful smile on his face.

"It is now that I hear your voice, darlin'. Thank you," she purrs and hangs up.  She beams in a satisfied manner and curls into Jason's side, preparing to doze off. 

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

The burning feeling in Kimberly's eye finally abated, but that only made the sharp stabbing pains in her torn-up skin all the more pronounced.  She winces as she miscalculates a turn and bumps into a tree, jostling a large, bleeding cut.  Her breath comes in short, uneven gasps, her second wind come and gone.  She zips by the exotic scenery, unheeding of any of it.  Her hair flops into her face as it suddenly comes undone.  She growls in frustration and smacks it back, not able to spare even a moment to tie it.  The Beast isn't far behind, the heat of It permeating throughout the area.  Its aggravated roars force a permanent frown onto Kim's face, and she grunts as she feels her strength ebb lower and lower.  If this task were only for her benefit, she'd have given up long ago, but it's not and she doesn't give up.  She can never give up. Her right foot lands wrong and her ankle, already injured several times during her Pan Globals training, creaks, thudding pain flowing up into her calf.  She yelps and continues rushing to the rendezvous point.

~*~

11:55 PM

Cranston Residence

Billy stares at the phone for a moment, pressing the off button, and puts it on the table.  Aisha nudges Zack again and he grimaces.

"Ok fine, I'll explain," he says.  "Crimson-Vixen is Trini's superhero name from when we were kids. It was Kimberly's idea. One day, she and Billy were walking from the park to my house and they were jumped by a couple of bullies. They got beat up and their lunch money was stolen, after the bullies emptied their back packs, destroyed some of Billy's books and Kim's art project. When they finally managed to get to my place, Billy was really upset and Kimberly was fighting-mad and frustrated. Well, she was upset too, but tried to hide it so that Billy wouldn't get more distressed. Anyway, after Jason threatened to beat those kids up, Trini came up with some mean revenge ideas and I made Billy laugh a little, Kim had a brainstorm. She turned around and grabbed a stick off the ground and handed it to me and suggested that we form a team of superheroes to protect the innocent and punish the guilty. Trini loved the idea and they roped the rest of us into going along with it."

"Zack," Billy interrupts, "Don't lie. You were as enthralled by it as the rest of us."

"Whatever, Billy-man," Zack retorts, wrinkling his nose.  "Anyway, we decided we would be called the 'Fabulous Five.'"  Rocky snickers.  "I know, corny right? And then we came up with names and powers. Kim was Fire-Starter, and she could make fire flame from her hands. Trini was Crimson-Vixen and she could manipulate people's minds, plus she was pretty mean with a sword. Billy was Fighter-Whip and he was lean, strong and had a magic whip. Jason was Midnight-Avenger and he looked a bit like a cowboy, a modern cowboy with big guns. Me, I was… well I was Lightning-Streak; sorta a mix between Flash and Storm from X-Men."

"Why'd you call her that now, anyway?" Aisha asks Billy.

"Back then, everything was easy, we always got that happy end and nothing could beat our powers…" he recalls wistfully.  "I guess I just wanted to recapture that feeling for a moment."  Zack pushes himself into a standing position and moves over to Billy.  He lays his hand on Billy's and gives him a small, tight smile.  They lock eyes and sigh.

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

Kimberly has been running for what feels like hours.  A small strip of pink fabric winks at her from a bush and a rush of adrenaline floods her body.  It's the marker that is supposed to warn her that the trap is only about half a dozen feet away.  She sprints, testing her muscles and gulps in the air greedily, preparing for the big finish.  She catches sight of Kat's blonde tail and then her face, as the other young woman winks in acknowledgement.  Kim stops dead to allow the Beast to make up some distance.  Kat's face pales even further, her skin a bleached parchment color in spite of her tan.  Its scorching presence gets close, very, very close.  Kimberly shivers and time seems to move in slow motion as she bends her knees and tears off, her muscles flexing visibly.  Step, breathe, step, breathe, step…  She races over the next few feet and launches into the air, somersaulting once, twice, pink sparks crackling in the air around her. 

Kat watches the Beast barrel after Kim's tiny shape and tightens her grip on the rough, vine-rope until blood from her scratched palms starts to coat the uneven green surface of it. She panics and relaxes her hands, hoping the rope won't become too slick to handle.  The abrupt howl from the Beast jerks back her attention and she counts the seconds as It falls into a previously foliage-covered hole.  She inhales sharply and pulls on the vine with all of her strength, allowing her body weight to work with gravity to assist her attempt.  Something slips and a shower of large rocks smash into the hole after the Beast.  The collision emits loud, creaking sounds of bones breaking and the slurp of the spikes piercing through flesh smoothly.  That's all she hears as a pink explosion ignites through the air and knocks into her.

Kim lands properly but is thrown back, on top of the already-motionless Kat, when the pink fire reaches her.  It flames up and shoots out in one, concentrated direction, leaving the two warriors pale and unmoving on the ground.

~*~

11:55 PM

Unknown Location

The air ripples and the large book seems to blush for a moment.  The hulking figure doesn't notice, engrossed in deciphering a page-long paragraph.  A tiny sigh flits just beyond the audible range.

~*~

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

Dulcea holds herself frozen, staring at the two limp bodies sprawled on the ground.  Her eyes are wide and her sight is obscured by the sheen of gathering tears.  A strange pink fog catches the edge of her peripheral vision.  She turns her head sharply, her hair flying back, and blinks repeatedly, trying to clear away the tears.  Her left hand flutters up involuntarily as the fog coalesces slowly.


	20. Ch18: Shades of Pink

Chapter 18: Shades of Pink

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

Dulcea gapes as she discerns a human body forming beneath the cover of the fog.  She scampers forward on all fours, her throat feeling tight and scratchy.  The fog slowly starts to dissipate, showing enough to prove that the person is definitely female.  Dulcea squints at the form, vainly trying to catch a glimpse of any defining feature.  As the pink vapor swirls around the body, she catches glimpse of a strangely familiar, jagged scar on light caramel toned skin of the left hip and then a bit of hair comes into view.  A bit of aquamarine hair.

The miasma surrounding the woman suddenly swells and Dulcea draws back nervously.  The mist explodes out and she finds herself rubbing it out of her eyes, blinking furiously to regain her vision.  When she finally does, she sees the female arranged loosely on the ground, covered only by her thick mane of teal hair.  Dulcea mutters something in Pheodosian incoherently and lunges towards her.  She buries her hands in the woman's hair and leans down to touch her lips to the sweat-covered forehead.

"Lir'ta, liremita miri carro."

~*~

Time Unknown

The Path

Phaedos

"Kim?" Kat whispers weakly.

"Hmm?" comes the equally weak reply.

"Get the hell off me."  Kim obeys, rolling off her groaning friend.  They lie there unmoving, Kat face-up and Kim on her stomach, with her head pillowed on her crossed arms.

"We should get up…" Kim suggests, her voice muffled slightly.

"Probably," Kat replies, not making a single move to follow through.  "Are we dead?"

Kim wiggles her left index finger gingerly.  "Nope. Too much pain for death."

"Oh."

"We really should get up," Kim muses quietly.

"You go first," Kat instructs.

"Why me?" Kim asks, whimpering.

"You were the first Pink Ranger, so you should be first to get up," Kat explains, smiling smugly, or at least as smugly as the pain that is throbbing in every part of her body allows.

"I don't like you anymore," her partner retorts.  "And next time, you get to be bait."

"There's a next time?"  Just the thought of that has chills running all over Kat's skin.  "If there's a next time, I quit. Watch me go. Bye-bye. No more Kat. Na-ah."

"No way. I quit first," Kim says petulantly.  

Kat sighs.  "No way."

"Yes way. I quit Rangering first, so I get to quit first now."  Kim smirks, having successfully used Kat's logic back on her.

"I don't like you," Kat whines.

"Tough," Kim says, grunting as she carefully rolls over so that she's lying on her back.

"We're really going to have to get up sometime, aren't we?" Kat asks ruefully.

"I think so," Kim sighs.  "Unless Dulcea shows mercy and comes to get us. Which is as likely as Adam breaking into a hula dance or Zordon suddenly getting a body and painting the town red."

"Right. Bad mental images. Thanks Kim."  Kat scrunches her face in disgust.

"Anytime, dear, anytime," Kim says idly.  She sighs, studying the scenery above her.  "We have to get up."

Kat snorts.  "Don't want to."

"Okay then, we'll just lie here until we grow roots. Or, more likely, die from dehydration."

"Blah. Arguing with you sucks."

"That's why no one does it," Kim retorts.

"Together then?" Kat hedges.

"Fine, you big baby."  She adds, "Big, pink baby."  Kat starts to laugh in response but that soon turns into whimpers as she tries to rise onto all fours.  Kim's own efforts are no less painful, though more silent.  Tears trickle out of the corners of her tightly squeezed eyes.

Kat finally reaches her goal and pauses.  "Are you still feverish?"

"I think so," Kim replies, absently noting the uncomfortable heat that has enveloped her body.  "And it may have been better to ignore it," she reproaches.

"I'm concerned. So sue me," Kat throws out, trying to force her ankles to bear more of her weight.

"I'm seriously considering it," Kim quips, struggling with the growing pain in her bleeding side.  

Kat doesn't reply, as she straightens her arms, bringing herself just so much closer to being upright.  

"I'm about to go non-PG here," Kim warns as she stills, breathing in and out very steadily.  She uses every bit of strength and will to straighten instantly.  "FUCK!" 

Kat turns her head a notch, looking at her dubiously and still silently.  

"Better to rip the band-aid off in one jerk, right?" Kim gasps.

That is all the warning Kat gets before Kim grabs her and pulls her upright in one smooth motion.  They both howl in pain.

"I would tell you what I think of you," Kat forces out through clenched teeth, "but if Dulcea is watching it would get me a serious talking-to."

"Sorry," Kim winces, "but it had to be done."

"So you say," she pauses, "Might as well head out I guess."  Kim offers her an arm, and after a moment of indecision, Kat accepts it and they start to move very slowly through the heavily forested area.

~*~

Tuesday

August 1, 1995

1:03 AM

Cranston Residence

Tommy absently hears his friends conversing and wonders how they can be doing so when it is becoming clear that Kimberly and Katherine are probably never coming back.  'Our Quest took maybe six hours. Probably less. There is no reason for them to be gone so long… no reason. Oh god, no reason at all.'  He whimpers almost inaudibly.  'Adam would understand… but… dammit! Damn! I can't take it anymore! I can't! Shut up!'  He begins to bang his head against the wall.  

Billy sighs as he stands up.  "I would like a wall without holes, you know."  Tommy doesn't react, continuing his rhythmic pounding.

"Billy's right," Rocky states, "I'm not so much worried about Tommy's head as I am about it breaking into that poor wall."  Zack laughs, almost mirthlessly.  Billy kneels next to Tommy and turns a quick, angry glance at the others.  They quiet.

"Tommy?" Billy calls softly.

"They're not coming back, are they?" he yells out desperately.  "ARE THEY?"  This time, it is a shout of accusation.  Aisha sniffles suddenly and is across the room in another moment.  She lays her hands on Tommy's shaking shoulders and leans in to rest her forehead against his.

"You better keep believing they are coming back," she orders in a low, murderous tone.  "Listen to me, Tom," she uses this particular form of his name to gather all of his attention, "we all have to keep believing. If we don't, then we are betraying them. If we don't, then when they do come back all we'll be is a bunch of raging lunatics."  He opens his eyes to look straight into hers.  Billy, Zack and Rocky watch, unmoving, as the two match glares.  Finally, Tommy jerks away and shoves her to the side, lunging upright.  Rocky shoots up to his feet, his fists automatically in battle position.  Aisha stands up slowly and holds out a hand to stop Rocky from deciding to beat Tommy into a small bloodstain on the floor.  He nods and sits down in a very tight, controlled movement.  She stalks after Tommy, who has crossed his arms over the wall and is leaning his head against them tiredly.  Aisha grips his upper arm with her right hand and spins him around very forcefully.  His long hair flies back as he turns and glares at the Yellow Ranger, with his mouth drawn tight.  She shoves him against the wall.  He gapes at her.

"Uh-oh," Billy whispers.  "Now he's done it."  Rocky nods mutely.

"If you are going to insist in acting like a little bitch and pretending that you're the only one with any right to hurt, I swear I will make you regret it," she spits out, her eyes narrowed into little slits.  He swallows painfully.  "I know that you've got your guilt muscle working and that it goes straight against the grain to sit here and do nothing, but you know what?" she pauses, "Tough! So sit down, shut up, and wait."  She thrusts him towards an armchair, glaring.  He nods shakily and sits down.  Aisha runs her gaze over the rest of the boys.  They keep quiet.  She nods in satisfaction and plops down on the couch. 

~*~

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

Dulcea is sitting cross-legged, cradling the woman's head in her lap.  Her fingers are drifting over the dusky skin ever so gently.  She brushes back a wisp of the tangled, teal hair and starts to croon a wistful melody, as if a mother singing a baby to sleep.  She straightens the edge of the large, green blanket that she had found earlier in her dwelling and used to cover the comatose woman.  She sighs under her breath, waiting anxiously for some sign of life other then the barely present breathing pattern and subtly discernable pulse.

"Dulcea!" comes a shout from the side of the clearing and that is the last that Kat can utter before she slips from Kimberly's grasp and crumples onto the soft grass.  Kim sinks to her knees, breathing raggedly, her face a dangerous red and her eyes glazed with the intensified fever.  Dulcea gasps and carefully moves her burden onto the grass.  She lunges to her feet and dashes to the two young women.  Kim winces and leans over to take her companion's wrist in her trembling hands, testing the rate of her pulse.  Dulcea spares one concerned glance to the brunette before kneeling in front of the limp body of the blonde.  She raises her fingers to touch Kat's temples and exhales intently.  

Kim looks at the Master Warrior with impatience and a touch of anger, still holding Kat's wrist, but now to simply reassure herself that her friend is still there.  "Well?"

Dulcea closes her eyes for a moment, watching the complex weave of Kat's aura twist on the backs of her lids.  "She's run off her energy reserves. You're going to have to share yours. She just needs a bit to last her until I finish the separation of the Power."

"And you can't share your energy because…?" Kim asks.

"I wish I could," Dulcea sighs, "but my energies are tied into the Plateau's and it will not allow me to infuse anyone who isn't tied to it."  Kim clenches her jaw, a small muscle near her left ear twitching painfully, and nods.  Dulcea reaches her right hand to touch Kim's temple, her left hand still at Kat's, and she feels herself become a conduit of Power.  It trickles from Kim into her and she closes her eyes, allowing it to become the only source of sensation.  It twirls in brilliant shades of pink and roars, cries, tinkles in her ears.  She feels like she's awash in a bright fountain of it.  Suddenly, Kat's side of the connection bounces and she feels the Power ricochet through her to Kim, ripping, tearing through her.  And then back.  And again.  And again.  And again.  She hears a scream in the distance and idly realizes that it is her own.  And then it's all gone and she feels herself fly back and slam into the ground a few feet away from the two unconscious young women.

~*~

Time Unknown

Temple of Power

Marr-Khri

The small study is bright with the light streaming through the large windows.  The lacy, blue drapes are drawn away so as not to hamper its entrance.  The room is sparsely furnished, except for the abundance of shelves full of books and scrolls all over the walls.  One corner boasts a huge, decorative bowl full of water.  The only other bits of furniture are a table and a chair, which are now occupied by a male figure in a loose, dark-blue, gi-looking outfit.  He is widely built and the well-defined muscles can be discerned even through the heavy material of his clothing.  He sighs and leans forward, clinking a pink, metallic rectangle against the surface of the table.  It's a peculiar object that looks like a card, flat, with rounded corners.  It obviously belongs with the other ones that he is holding, despite the difference in color.  He lays them in a fanned pattern next to the pink one; white, blue, black, yellow, red, and a transparent.  He reaches into his gi and pulls out two more stacks of cards.  One is a set of three; bronze, silver, gold, all with a transparent edge on top.  He lays them out quickly.  The second set is made of cards that are a soft, even dull gray, edged transparent on top and different colors on the bottom.  He lays them out as well; white, green, blue, pink.  His fingers linger on the pink one and his eyes close, his breath being drawn in with a shuddering pull.

~*~

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

It takes Dulcea a few minutes to regain her bearings, but once she does, she is back on her feet with all the speed she can muster and rushing to the two limp forms a small distance away.  She tumbles forward in her hurry and reaches to both of them.  Her eyes flutter closed, then snap open.  'What have I done? Kimberly did not possess enough energy to share it. Now they are both too low to be able to withstand the separation. Oh Power… Zordon, I'm sorry…'

"D?" a strong voice calls out.  Dulcea swerves her head and sees her charge throw off the blanket and stand up to stride determinately towards her.  She seems unheeding of the wind rushing around her bare skin and flapping her curtain of teal hair.

"Alie? Oh Alie…" Dulcea sobs out.  

Alie reaches her old friend in a moment and kneels next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.  "It will be alright. Let me take a look."  She turns her gaze on Kat and reaches her free hand to touch her forehead.  "Yes, she's very low…"  Then her eyes rest on Kim's face and she gasps, swallowing harshly.  She blinks, shakes her head, her hair flicking in Dulcea's face, and moves her hand over to Kim's forehead.  "So is she… But I can fix that."  She smiles gently at Dulcea and removes her arm.  "Now move over, will ya?"  Dulcea obeys.  Alie scoots forward and mimics Dulcea, connecting the young women with her touch at their temples.

Dulcea smiles softly, watching the pink glow envelop the Pink Draconas Ranger.  She lost her friend that way once.  This time, she will see two friends saved.  The glow spreads over Alie's arms and shoots into the two girls.  A moment, two maybe, and Alie removes her hands, letting the glow fade.  She turns her head and grins.  Dulcea grins back, never able to resist Alie's cheer.

"I think it's time I got dressed, don't you?" Alie asks, standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

"Yes, that may be a wise idea," Dulcea responds, still unable to believe that Alie is back in human form.

"Cute kids," Alie comments as another pink glow suffuses over her.  It covers her with an impenetrable blanket.  "They freed me, ya know. It was beginning to really irk me. Being stuck in thought form, I mean. Granted, I had a lot of mobility, but nothin's the same as having a body."  The fog fades and she looks down at herself.  She managed to create a soft-gray, long-sleeved bodysuit that is somewhat loose around the legs and that catches right below her knees, a lace-up, fuchsia tube-top and a pair of fuchsia, flat-heeled sandals that lace up to right below her knees.  There is of course the matching gray headband, a set of fuchsia-and-gray bracers and the requisite, hooded, fuchsia cloak.  Alie tosses one of her chakram in the air and catches it easily.  She laughs and attaches the chakrams at her hips.  "What do you think?"

"Show-off," Dulcea replies fondly.  "So do you know when you are?"

"Ah-hah," she says, "I was aware of what was happening. Kept an eye on you since you've been staying here. My vision was limited to auras, but I could pick up thoughts to some degree."  Dulcea nods.  A tiny whimper sounds, startling both women and they spin around to see Kim sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  Dulcea moves closer to the brunette, and looks her over critically.

"Did you drop a Tyrannosaurus Rex on me?" Kim asks, jokingly. 

"Nah, I think that was on me," Kat's weakened voice objects.

"We best move quickly now that you're awake and perform the separation."  Dulcea stands up and offers Kat a hand.  She smiles gratefully and grips it, joints creaking as she stands up.  Alie has Kim's hands in a firm clasp and pulls her up with an easy tug.  "Stand side by side," Dulcea orders.  They exchange one nervous glance and obey.

Kim swallows hard.  'I don't know what to wish for… I do want the Power but I don't want to take it away from Kat. Plus I have to go back to Daytona anyway…'  She shifts her weight from foot to foot nervously.  'Let her have it. She deserves it more anyway.'

Kat catches her partner's edginess and quirks her mouth in a lopsided smile.  'I just want this to be over.'

Dulcea stands before them and stretches her hands forward.  "Ven!"  Little, green sparks leap off her fingers and jump on the two young women, whose bodies respond in showers of pink sparks.  She smiles as the sparks dance around them like fireflies.  More and more sparks appear from within them, swarming around their bodies.  So many more that she can barely see through them to the two girls.  There is a multitude of shades, pastel, raspberry, fuchsia, neon… pink, pink, pink…  Alie chuckles.  Slowly, the sparks begin dissipate.  A bit of Kat's hair swishes through.  Kim's hand.  Kat's knee.  Kim's stomach.  Bit by bit and the sparks are gone completely.  The young women now turn their wide-open eyes on Dulcea.

"Well D. Tell 'em," Alie encourages, already knowing the answer as a holder of the pink Power herself.

Dulcea sighs heavily, lowering one arm, and looks into the sky.  Her owl swoops overhead and looks imperiously over her beak, then turns it, as if she's pointing at something.  And she is.  A graceful, white bird makes a wide circle over the Plateau and flexes its powerful wings to dive down lower and lower, until it settles itself on Dulcea's outstretched arm and starts to preen one wing with its beak.  The wings are tinted with the most delicate shade of light pink just at the edges.  Dulcea lifts a hand to pet the free wing.

"It's so pretty," Kat whispers in wonderment.  In response, the crane tilts its head to look at the young blonde curiously, then goes back to preening.

"It's the time of reckoning, little one," Dulcea croons to the bird and jerks her arm up, releasing it.  It turns a circle, wings flapping easily, and settles down.  


	21. Ch19: Enter the Power

Chapter 19: Enter the Power

1:15 AM

Cranston Residence

The phone rings shrilly, destroying the uneasy silence.  Billy walks over to the table slowly and clicks it on.

"Hello?" he asks tiredly.

"Billy, it's me. Mickey."

"Hey," he replies, wincing.  "I am sorry I did not call but something has happened and some friends of mine are in trouble."  Aisha raises her head and watches him with interest.

"Oh. Well I hope everything is okay."

"We don't know yet," he sighs, sitting down in a free armchair.

"Oh. Well I won't bother you then. Call me later?"

"Sure," he agrees tiredly and presses the off button, leaning his head back against the cushion.

"So, who was that?" Zack asks, the ends of his mouth quirking up just a tad.

"Michaela. Mickey. My…" he pauses, blushing faintly, "err… date."

"Well it's nice to see that not everyone has absolutely Zedd-screwed love lives," Rocky quips.  Aisha stretches and lightly hits his knee.

"It's just a date," Billy replies defensively.  Zack nods, smiling.

~*~

Time Unknown

Dulcea's Plateau

Phaedos

The bird settles right in front of Kim's booted toes.  She kneels down, one trembling knee touching the ground, and raises her hand to run a finger down its soft neck.

"You are the Crane, Kimberly, agile and graceful," Dulcea announces with a ring of finality.  Kim's multi-color outfit flashes and turns a solid pink.  A hint of a disappointed frown crosses Kat's face, before a brilliant smile makes a home on it and she crouches down next to her friend.  The now-former Pink Ranger winds an arm around Kim's shoulders in a whole-hearted hug.  Kim wiggles her free arm around Kat's waist and they stay bound physically, but also held together by their emotional bonds, forged by their partnership, by their joint endeavor to look in the face of death and overcome it.  Dulcea smiles mistily.

"Aren't you going to tell them the rest of it, D?" Alie asks, winking at her friend discreetly.

"Oh, of course…" Dulcea responds, flashing her a look of warning.  "Katherine, please step forward."  Kat and Kim lock gazes for a moment, something Dulcea can't identify passing between them.  Then the blonde removes her arm from Kim's shoulder and stands up, stepping forward.  "You have Power of your own," Dulcea informs her gravely.

"Wha-ah-at?" Kat stutters out.  Kim breaks into a huge grin, stopping her petting.

Dulcea unties a small pouch off her belt and opens it gingerly.  She dips her hand in and removes a small pile of blue dust.  "Are you ready?"  Kat nods mutely.  Dulcea lifts her hand to her face.  "Close your eyes and look deep inside yourself."  Dulcea waits until the girl's eyes flutter closed and blows the dust toward her.  As it reaches Kat, flames flare up around her, every color in the universe, matching all the colors on her outfit.  They envelop her, toning down to a single shade.  "Katherine, ever-watchful and flexible, you are the Python."

Alie catches sight of a large snake slinking behind a tree before the great flash explodes in a whirlwind of green around Kat.  The tornado winds around her over and over again, until it merges into her body, making her glow green, then a dark red for a moment, and then green again.  Her outfit flashes and turns the same color.  A slow smile emerges on the lithe blonde's face and Alie can't stop the answering grin.  Then the green fades and Kat opens her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Kim squeals.  "You are the Green Python Ranger! That is so morphinominal!"  The crane leaves the ground with a powerful lunge of the wings and Kim matches that lunge, tossing herself at Kat and gripping the other girl in a ferocious hug.  Dulcea and Alie laugh.  Kim lets go of Kat, realizing that she needs to breathe and turns back to Dulcea.  "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, little Crane," Dulcea says warmly.

"It is I who must thank you," Alie speaks up.  "I have been the Beast's containment for many, long years. Your destruction of it freed me."

"Oh, well… we're glad to help," Kat replies, after a quick look at her partner.  "Who are you by the way?"

Alie straightens, her carriage suddenly projecting a powerful aura.  "I am Aliesienta Kallioc mir-Karadio. Also known as Her Majesty, High Queen of Karadio."  Then she smiles and looks approachable again.  "But please call me Alie."

"Okay then Alie. I'm Kim," Kimberly introduces herself and points at the girl next to her.  "This is Kat."

"We should get to the Command Center," Dulcea interjects.

"Let's go then," Kim immediately commands.

"I wonder what my weapon is," Kat mutters and that is the last thing anyone says as they turn into four streams of color, two pink and two green.

~*~

1:37 AM

Command Center

The alarms blare and Alpha lets out a steam of aye-aye-aye's.

"WHAT IS IT, ALPHA?" Zordon asks, watching the robot scurry to the sensor arrays.

"Aye-aye-aye, they are teleporting back," Alpha replies, clicking off the alarm.

"ARE YOU CER…" Zordon cuts off as the four beams hit on the floor and transform into four women, only three of whom he recognizes on sight.

"We're back!" Kat announces.

"ALPHA, ALERT THE RANGERS," Zordon commands.

"Don't tell them we're back. We'll surprise them," Kim adds.

"Hello Zordon," Alie says, "I've heard a lot about you."

"This is Alie. I'll explain later," Dulcea's astral form replies in answer to his confused look and he nods.  "Now while we wait," she starts, drawing the other women into the corridor to the emergency quarters, "I have to tell you what I saw Tommy do…"

~*~

1:40 AM

Cranston Residence

Rocky smiles as his favorite dream replays in his head.  Mariah Carey invites him to a beach party and he asks her to dance.  The music blares out across the sand.  The sun shines softly upon his skin, warming but not burning.  Then suddenly a fire alarm goes off.  'Fire alarm? That wasn't in this dream…'  He blinks, then again, and finally recognizes the sound.  "Yes Zordon."

"ROCKY, PLEASE INFORM THE RANGERS AND TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER," Zordon orders.

"Okay. Be right there," he agrees, a single tendril of worry sneaking though his skin.  "Yo! Wake up! Zordon calls!"

"Who? Huh? Where's the fire?" Zack leaps up and falls off the couch with a thump.  "Oh. Zordon. Right."  He pulls gently on the sleeve of his t-shirt, which had been conscripted to serve as Aisha's pillow.

"Mmm?" she mutters, rubbing the tips of her fingers across her nose.  "Oh right."  She rolls off the t-shirt and bumps her elbow into Billy's hip.

"Oww," he yelps and sits up with a jolt, his glasses askew over his face, one leg having slipped off the ear.

"Everyone up now?" Rocky asks, frowning.  "And why do I always have to answer everything… phone… communicator… e-mail…"

"Your bad luck," Billy grumbles as he kicks the still dozing Tommy in the ribs.  His lethargic action elicits a mild groan from the White Ranger.  Billy sighs and rams his foot into Tommy's ribs again, this time with a bit of force.

"No, I did not chase the pink bunny!" he yells and sits up straight.  Zack yanks the shirt over his head and gapes at the Ranger leader.

"I don't want to know," Rocky states firmly.

"Um. Sorry," Tommy mumbles sheepishly and tugs on the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Okay let's get a move on," Zack calls out, pulling his t-shirt down.

"We're missing Adam," Aisha interrupts.

"Anyone know where he is?" Rocky asks.

"Downstairs. Billy's secret lair," Tommy supplies.

"I'll get him," Billy offers, clicking something on his communicator.  "His comm. link is down and none of you know the door code.  He stands up and strides out briskly. 

~*~

1:47 AM

Emergency Quarters

Command Center

"I can't believe him," Kat fumes, slamming her palm on the cot next to herself.  Alie moves away cautiously.

"It's the Oliver syndrome," Kim supplies, her usually soft doe-brown eyes turning a very dark, almost black brown.  "It's some sort of innate ability to say the worst thing possible and not mean it at all."

"Someone must speak to him," Dulcea muses, flicking a lock of honey-blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm beginning to feel bad for this boy," Alie mutters quietly, hoping that none of the irate women will hear her.  Kat flashes her a glare and she sighs, her hope dashed.

"Tommy can be such a… guy sometimes," Kim defines, a hint of frustration in her tone.  "Adam was just trying to help. Granted, trying to help Tommy when he's being all guilt-steeped and mopey is about as safe as putting your hand in the mouth of a hungry alligator… but still!"

Alie shakes her head.  "What I don't get is why you two aren't mad about the whole love issue…"

Kat shoots to her feet.  "We can understand how he can be in turmoil about that. What is beyond us is that he could possibly choose to go off on Adam like that."

"She's right. Adam is a sweetheart, plus he's very shy and sensitive. He will be able to forgive sooner or later… but this isn't something you can forget. Adam is insecure. He will be forever questioning himself," Kim adds.

"Aye-aye-aye," Alpha's voice breaks through the wall communicator, "the Rangers are here."  Kat's lips curve into a small smile and she grabs Kim's hand, dragging her off the cot like a helpless doll and dashing off into the corridor.  Dulcea slips off her own spot and offers Alie her arm.  The two old friends link arms and follow the excited girls.

~*~

1:53 AM

Command Center

Tommy runs his fingers through his sleep tangled locks.  Adam is leaning against the wall with one leg drawn up and bent at the knee.  Aisha is chattering nervously at Billy and Zack.  Rocky is literally twiddling his thumbs.

"RANGERS, THANK YOU FOR COMING," Zordon says, causing all the eyes in the room to focus on him.  "I HAVE SOME NEWS."  At this moment the doors slide open and Kat literally bounces inside with Kim painstakingly trying to keep up or risk her arm being pulled in two.

"OH MY GOD!" Aisha squeals and dashes forward, her arms thrown wide in an effort to encompass both of her too-long missed teammates.  She barrels into them and the bear hug has them all staggering back, smacking straight into Dulcea and Alie.  This goes unnoticed as Rocky and Zack and Billy and Tommy and Adam catch up a moment later, the last two as far apart from each other as possible, and turn the hug into a crushing vise around Kim and Kat.  Alie backs away into the corridor and then moves forward carefully, like a plotting hunter, and slithers around the group quickly.  Dulcea follows, a fond smile lighting her fair features.

"Can't breathe! Need air! Guys!" Kat yelps from within the huddle.

"Too freaking bad Hillard," Rocky responds and tightens his grip.

"DeSantos, I die and I swear I will come back to haunt you for the rest of your life, which will be pitifully short, and even after that," Kim threatens with a smile that is hidden somewhere under Zack's arm.  Rocky pales immediately and draws back just a bit.  "That goes for the rest of you!"  This has the group loosening the hold around the two girls and pulling back to look at them properly.

"So am I to assume that the Quest was resolved in a satisfactory manner," Billy asks, relying on his well-developed vocabulary to cover his nervousness.

"You could say that Little Wolf," Dulcea replies.

"So?" Zack drawls, not quite knowing how to phrase everything he wants to ask.

"Well…" Kat starts thoughtfully, "it's my honor to introduce the Pink Ninjetti Ranger."  She catches Kim's eye and the small brunette winks in response.

"NINJETTI – PINK CRANE!"

Kimberly stands clad in the loose-fitting pink Ninjetti gi and reaches to pull down the mask and toss back the hood, revealing a tiny smile full of mischief.  "And it is my honor to introduce the Green Ninjetti Ranger."

"Holy…" Rocky gasps.

"NINJETTI – GREEN PYTHON!"

Katherine looks down, grinning behind her mask.  Her gi is identical to Kim's, except for the color and the python emblem.  She inhales slowly.

"NINJA POWER – GREEN PYTHON!"

Now she wears the powered-up version of the uniform, skin-tight and complete with a helmet.

"Hey, no skirt," she exclaims as she looks down.

"I resent that," Kim responds, pouting for all she's worth.

Zack blinks and begins to laugh hard, gasping for air.  "She has Tommy's color."  He bends over and smacks his palms over his thighs.  That sets the rest of them off.  The two morphed Rangers sneak to the side and power down.

"I'll be right back," Kim tells Kat quietly.

"You okay?" the blonde inquires worried.

"I will be, really. It's the fever acting up. I just have to say hello to my last meal," she responds and slips out the door.

"So, who missed me?" Kat demands playfully, slinging her arms around Zack and Billy.

"Damn girl, you've been gone too long," Aisha responds grinning.  "I'm seriously drowned in testosterone."

"I resent that," Rocky announces, eyes twinkling happily.

"Can't argue with the fact that you, my friend, are a walking talking hormone," Adam puts in seriously.

"We're teenage guys. That's us by definition," Zack agrees.  Aisha laughs, shaking her head, the colored beads clinking together merrily.

Kat worries her lower lip thoughtfully for a moment and removes her arms from around her friends.  She takes a step forward that lands her directly in front of Tommy.  He looks at her nervously.

"Can we go outside for a moment?" Tommy breathes out, taking the plunge.

"Of course."  Kat takes his arm and steers him into the corridor.  The laughter dies down almost instantly.  Aisha tugs on a braid absently.

"Rangers," Dulcea starts, "I would like you to meet Aliesienta Kallioc, the lost Queen of Karadio."  Alie steps forward, her aqua hair shocking in the glare of the artificial lighting.

"Hi. I'm Zack, former Black Ranger."  He holds out his hand, starting off their introductions.

~*~

2:02 AM

Corridor #3

Command Center

"Kat."

"Tommy."

"Go ahead."

"No. Never mind. Ladies first."  'Just don't say you love me please.'  Tommy forces a smile onto his lips that twists in a parody of itself.

"Well, okay."  Kat nods at her own thoughts and her blonde ponytail slips over her bare shoulder and tickles her collarbone.  "I don't know how to say this… but… when I received the Green Python Power I felt something. Something that affects us both."


	22. Ch20: Echoes of Fear

Chapter 20: Echoes of Fear

2:04 AM

Bathroom #4

Command Center

Kim clenches her fingers around the lifted toilet seat as her body shakes in an effort to expel every bit of content in her stomach.  Her fingers turn a paper white and her violent convulsions turn into a hacking cough.  The process over for the moment, she leans her forehead on the cool pale metal and sighs.  She flexes her wrists and raises her head tiredly.  Her face is pink from exertion and glowing with the renewed attacks of the fever.  She rocks back on the balls of her feet and sets her palms on the top of the toilet.  One violent shove and she's standing upright.  She sways gently and has to lean against the wall of the stall.  Measured breaths force her heart rate down to a more acceptable level and she smiles ruefully.

"Well I'm a real mess. I'd better get back before Kat kicks my ass."  With that said, she pushes open the stall door and strides out purposefully, ignoring the light tremors in her muscles.

~*~

2:04 AM

Corridor #3

Command Center

Tommy shifts from one foot to the other, resembling a guilty preschooler more than the confident, powerful leader of the Rangers.  "What is it?"

"Well… Oh I hate doing this!" she explains, throwing her hands up in the air in a very Kim-like fashion.  

Tommy catches her left hand and holds it gently.  "Come on Katherine. You know you can tell me anything."

She growls under her breath.  "Yes. Well. Apparently there was still a remnant of a spell that was still within me."

"Huh?"

"Oh screw it," she says, blowing out a gulp of air forcefully.  "Look Tommy, Rita's old spell was sort of still affecting me and now that the last bits of it have lifted I realize one thing very clearly. I don't want to date you."  Tommy's hands drop down like dead weights and his mouth gapes open, reminding her eerily of her pet angelfish Silver.  "Oh damnit, that was not the way I meant to do that."

"You're breaking up with me?" he asks tonelessly, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she responds quietly, slipping the tips of her fingers into her waistline on her lower back.  Now she's the one who resembles a guilty preschooler as her gaze drops determinately to the floor.

"Oh. Ok."

Her head snaps up sharply, loose bits of her light hair flying back.  "You're not angry?"

"No… Just… Well, I was going to break up with you first." his voice wavers into a low-pitched whine.

Kat's eyes round and she breaks into an uncontrollable giggling fit.  "You're upset because I broke up with you first? Oh my, Thomas Oliver, you need serious help!"

"I'll second that," Kim's amused voice breaks in and Kat gives her a measured look before exploding into more giggles.

He pouts.  "How come I always get to be the dumpee?"

"'Cause that's way life works. Deal," Kat replies, leaning against the wall as her giggles become interspersed with struggling intakes of air.  Kim smiles.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it," he counters, setting a pleading gaze on Kim.

"Oh no, no, no, buster. Much as I love her, I am not taking Kat's sloppy seconds. No way," the brunette retorts hotly.

Kat sinks, her body sliding down the wall as tears begin to crisscross her reddened cheeks.  "I'm… go… gonna die… from laugh… laughing."

Tommy makes a displeased face and kneels next to her.  "Breathe Kat."  She struggles to do as she's told, leaning forward with her hands covering her face in an effort to control herself.  "Sloppy seconds, huh Kim?" he turns a frown on the recently restored Pink Ranger, who is leaning against the wall, one hand on her waist.  She winks.

"To… Thomas Sean Oliver, shut up!" Kat cries out breathing heavily.  "Don't make me laugh."  Kim shakes her head and kneels down next to the blonde, gently patting her shoulder.  The Green Ranger gulps down air greedily, struggling to tamp down the laughter.  Kim moves her hand slowly over Kat's back, making small circular patterns.  Kat hiccups quietly and then sighs.

"Better?"

"Thanks."  Kat slumps back against the wall and closes her eyes.  "Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking exactly when you went off on Adam?" Kat asks, calmly now that her laughing fit is over.

"I… How do you know about that?"

"Dulcea. But that's not the point," she states firmly.  Her light blue eyes resemble an iceberg-ridden ocean as she forces his chin up with one finger and sets them straight into his soft brown ones.  "You are in a whole heap of trouble! How you could treat anyone like that is beyond me!"  He rips his head away from her touch and looks away from her.  "Don't even try that Oliver. You have a whole lot of work to do to make up for what you did!"

"I… I know," he says roughly, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Well then why haven't you done anything?" she asks incredulously.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kimberly adds.  "Now we all know that when you're hurting and confused you're tend to act like a five year old who got his favorite toy taken away, but you've passed the limits of acceptable and entered the realm of ridiculous."

"I tried," he confesses, his eyes darting from one woman to the other, "he won't talk to me."  Then he drops his gaze again, his fingers fiddling with his shoelaces.  Kat touches Kim's shoulder and something passes between them.  The blonde stands up silently, her movements fluid, and disappears behind the corner, heading back to the Main Chamber.

"Tommy," Kim whispers as she moves closer to him, "just keep trying. You can fix this . I have faith in you."  He lifts his gaze and stares at her for a moment, before slinging his arms around her small form and crushing her to him.  

"I almost lost you. I thought you weren't coming back," he mutters, burrowing his face in her shoulder as she winds her arms around him, her face twisted in a curious mix of emotions.  Tommy seems to collapse, a sob ripping out of his mouth.  Then another.  And another.  And more yet, until he is a trembling mess in Kim's embrace.  She presses a kiss into his hair and holds him closer.  

Kim feels a cough climbing up her throat and strains her muscles, pushing it down.  Her hand sneaks over his back, rubbing it in circles, much in the same way she did for Kat earlier.  He shivers and grips her tighter still, his crying undiminished.  She drops her head, leaning it on his and inhaling his scent, a faint hint of peaches, herbs and something uniquely Thomas Oliver.

~*~

Time Unknown

Temple of Power

Marr-Khri

The man stands propping his palms against the windowsill, his brown-eyed gaze absent, the wind ruffling his short blond hair.  He sighs, lifting one hand to rub the tips of his fingers over the bridge of his nose.  His dark caramel skin glistens in the last bits of light that the seven setting suns produce.

Suddenly a slow, rhythmic tune wafts into the room.  It almost dances over the walls and wraps around him, the beat speeding up.  He spins around and strides to the table quickly.  He runs his eyes over the decks and stops at the first one he held.  The transparent card is sparking, a haze of light swirling over it.  The melody thumps and begins to race and the swirling light follows the tattoo obediently, swelling, shifting, turning colors, all the colors in the universe.  He reaches one hand to it and the melody explodes as does the light.  Then all is quiet.  He places his fingers on the card and lifts it up into the light.  It is a vibrant green.

~*~

2:35 AM

Corridor #3

Command Center

Kimberly continues rubbing Tommy's back, noting absently that he has become quiet.  She sighs quietly and lifts her head to look down the corridor.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"What for?" she asks, startled.

"Crying all over you like an idiot," he replies matter-of-factly, pulling away from her slightly so he can look into her face.

She laughs, glancing down at her skimpy, pink Dulcea-wear knockoff.  "Yes, because this is such a valuable item of clothing that I could not bear to get anything on it."

"Be nice," he commands, his eyes crinkling at the edges with badly concealed mirth.

"Yes sir, Captain Oliver sir," she says, lowering her voice into a low timbre.

He frowns at her and suddenly the amusement in his eyes dies.  "We need to talk Kimberly."  She looks at him with shuttered eyes, sobered by his use of her full first name, and nods slowly.  "I want the truth Kim. Nothing but the truth this time."

The opening chords to the death processional sound in her head and a line from "A Few Good Men" flits by idly.  'You want the truth? You can't handle the truth.'  She shakes it off, giggling to herself at the absurdity of her mental response.  "The letter then?"

"Yes."  One word.  One single word that sounds with the clang of a dungeon door closing.

"I almost let it slip," she sighs, one hand coming up to brush a few stray hairs out of her face.  "When you guys demanded I explain why I came back… I almost said it."

"Said what?" he asks impatiently, straightening up on his knees and towering over her.

"I thought you would have guessed by now," she replies with a tired amusement in her tone.  "I wrote the letter for the same reason I couldn't face any of you. I was exercising the Hart guilt muscle. Turns out it's just as bad as the Oliver one."  Tommy's eyes turn a dark shade of mahogany, his gaze sharp on her face, so sharp she feels it penetrate her skin in an almost painful manner.  "You can guess the rest I suppose. I didn't mean it any more than I meant all the distance I put between the gang and I."  She lowers her head, her breathing turning slightly uneven.  She feels a soft touch right under her chin a moment later.  Tommy's fingers are gently pushing it up to allow their eyes to meet.  He leans closer and her breath stills altogether.  He gently brushes his lips against hers in a brief moment of contact and draws back, leaving Kim with wide-open eyes and one disbelieving finger running over her just kissed mouth.

"I'm glad," he finally replies in a verbal manner, running his fingers over his locks self-consciously.

"Umm," she swallows hard.  Her hand drops from her mouth and finds his, linking their fingers tenderly, feeling his warrior-calloused skin under her fingertips.

"So what now?" he asks uncertainly, staring intently at their linked hands.

"We take it slow, I think," she offers, her smile warm, like the sun upon your face.  He nods, his answering grin like hers, a quick burst of sunlight.  She wrinkles her nose and brings their interlaced fingers to her face, dropping a swift kiss on his hand.  "We should probably get back before they send out a search party."  He stands up, pulling her up with him just as she bends over double, hacking, wet coughs echoing in the corridor.

"Kim…" he whispers, his voice tense.  He frees his hand and maneuvers her to lean on him, her slim frame shuddering with the intensity of her coughing.  She places one hand on his shoulder and grips tightly, her cheek laid against his chest, and they wait for the episode to pass.

~*~

2:43 AM California Time // 11:43 AM Geneva

Zack Taylor & Jason Scott's Room

Trini is curled up on the windowsill, watching the delegates rushing around the campus, looking very small from her vantage on the eighth floor.  Her short catnap was enough to reenergize her mind but did little for her body, yet she could not continue to sleep while unsure of her friends' fate.

"Tri?" Jason's sleepy voice wafts from the bed.

"Hmm?" she responds absently, rubbing her fingers over the glass in an idle pattern.

"They'll be fine," he says rolling over to face her, his sleep-tousled hair and semi-closed eyes detracting from the firmness of his statement.  She glances at him and nods, her hair falling over her pale face.  "Come 'ere," he orders, shifting back to make space.  She slips off her seat and pads over to the bed, sitting down on the very edge.  He reaches out an arm and pulls her down into a hug.  She snuggles her face into the crook of his shoulder and sighs.

~*~

2:47 AM

Corridor #3

Command Center

Kim lets out a shuddering breath and leans limply against Tommy.  He pats her back with some slight awkwardness.

"Better?" he asks, his fingers gently threading through the ends of her hair.  She nods and slips her arm through his, determinately beginning to walk back to the main chamber.  He walks alongside her, sneaking quick glances at her flushed, slightly damp face.

"Had a nice talk?" Aisha asks as they walk into the chamber, a small smile playing over her mouth.  Kimberly rolls her eyes in response, letting go off Tommy's arm to hug the Yellow Ranger.  A moment later the two feel another set of arms around them.

"Love you too, Zack," Kim teases, sneaking a finger to tickle his ribs.

"Eek!" he yelps.  "Woman, it's bad enough you know all my dirty secrets… but do you have to take advantage of my ticklish spots?"

"Yep," she affirms and pulls away from the hug, her face suddenly taking on a stern expression with her mouth tightened.  "Zack, why are you here alone?"

"I'm not alone," he replies, his expression carefully innocent, and gestures to the other Rangers.

"Where are Trini and Jason?" she asks, her eyes glowing with a look that was faintly reminiscent of a bloodhound catching a scent.

"Oh, well, they're in Geneva," he answers warily, taking a step back.  Billy edges away closer to Kat, who is sporting a small smile.

"Oh?" Kimberly's eyebrows rise delicately.  "Now I know that they wouldn't let you come by yourself. And I know that you three were told to stay put."  She takes in a slow breath and takes a small step forward, her simple motion graceful, if predatory.  "So I'm forced to conclude that you decided to come on your own, probably not mentioning it to Jase and Tri."  Another step.  "Am I right?"

"Erm…" he sounds, his voice squeaky.

"I'm right," she announces and stalks closer.  "Zachary Peter Taylor," she grounds out, "I am going to tar you, feather you, de-skin you, eviscerate you and feed you to the dogs."  

"Love you Kimmie," he stammers, trying to hide behind Aisha, who promptly moves away.

"Don't you even start that with me!" she retorts, "Mr.-I-Like-to-Sneak-off-without-Telling-My-Friends!"

"Don't be mad, Kim. I already talked to them. I said sorry and everything," he utters, this time trying to use Kat for shelter.  The blonde shakes her head and steps to the side.

"Oh you'll be sorry alright," she growls, following him closely, "Just you wait till I get my hands on your grubby, little neck…" 

"Don't hurt me… You're the best, Kimmie," he sooths, circling around and making a grab for Tommy, who grins and gets out of the way of the incoming fire.

She takes a step forward, grabs his collar and yanks, lowering his face to hers.  "Get ready to hurt, Taylor."  

And then she collapses into his startled embrace.


	23. Ch21: What Fate Weaves

Chapter 21: What Fate Weaves.

2:51 AM

Command Center

Zack maneuvers Kim's body in his arms, lifting her up and allowing her head to cradle on his shoulder.  Then Tommy is there, his eyes dark and wide and his arms open.  Zack wordlessly slips Kimberly carefully into Tommy's arms and looks up at Zordon.  Aisha grabs for a scanner and nudges Billy, who runs it quickly over Kim's limp form.

"She has the flu," the scientist announces with a small sigh of relief.  "We need to get her to my place and let her sleep."  Rocky grins widely.  Billy sets down the scanner and moves to the wall, tapping what seems to be a perfectly ordinary part of it.  It opens and he pulls out a few beakers.  "We better go now."

"THAT WOULD BE BEST, BILLY. TAKE CARE OF KIMBERLY," Zordon interjects and Kat nods, shooting a quick look at Tommy's impassive face.  She walks up to him and presses the button on his teleporter, then watches the white and pink streams exit the Command Center.  Aisha sets a hand on Zack to include him in her teleport, and six more beams follow the first one.

Alie and Dulcea exchange concerned looks and then the Ninjetti warrior looks up at Zordon's tired visage.

"I suppose I better explain about Alie…"

~*~

2:54 AM

Cranston Residence

The moment Billy reforms in his living room he spins around, his eyes methodically searching out Tommy.  "Let's put her in the guest room."  The White Ranger nods and walks briskly after his friend, his physical burden barely straining his resources.  Billy flings open the door and sets the beakers down on the small nightstand then pulls down the blankets as Tommy lays Kim down.  "When she wakes up, have her drink those," he orders and walks out quietly, shutting the door with a feather touch.

Tommy sits down on the edge of the bed and gently runs a finger over her cheek.  "Get better… please."

Zack prowls around the living room, all his limbs moving in an onslaught of nervous energy.

"You're making me dizzy you know," Kat says as she watches him from her spot on one of the armchairs.  He flashes her an apologetic smile and sits down next to Aisha who has curled up on the couch.

"We should call Jase and Trini," Billy calls out as he walks into the room.  Adam wordless tosses him the phone and the Blue Ranger dials the number without looking up.

"And Bianca," Rocky interjects and flushes as Zack shoots him a smug look.

~*~

2:57 AM California Time // 11:57 AM Geneva

Zack Taylor & Jason Scott's Room

The phone trills sharply and Trini lifts her head from its place on Jason's shoulder.  She reaches out with a tired hand and picks it up.

"Hello?" she speaks and her eyes catch Jason's suddenly alert ones.

"Trini, they're back," announces Billy's voice and all the tense muscles in her body suddenly relax as she sags into Jason.  One look at her face and Jason himself looks as if he had just won the International Karate Tournament.

He grabs for the receiver.  "Are they okay?"

"Kat's fine. Kim has the flu but she'll be fine too," Billy responds, his voice unusually lighthearted.  Jason exhales loudly and grabs Trini into a bear hug, which tumbles them both off the bed.

Trini grabs the phone as well as she can when being squished by the former Red Ranger.  "Thanks Billy. Bye."  She hugs Jason back just as hard, her melodic laughter echoing and tears shimmering in her eyes.

~*~

3:00 AM

Cranston Residence

Billy quirks an eyebrow as he presses the off button and tosses the phone to Rocky.  Zack looks quizzically at his old friend who just shakes his head and shrugs.

Rocky looks at Aisha helplessly.  "What's Kim's number in Florida?"  She rolls her eyes and grabs the phone, quickly dialing the number, then shoves it back at him.

"Hello?" Bianca's sleepy voice pours through the line.

"Anca? She's back," he announces joyfully.

"Oh!" she exclaims and a chocking sob rips from her throat.

"She's fine, Anca, I promise. She has a bit of the flu but she's going to be okay," he sooths automatically, quite adept at dealing with crying women, having four sisters and a widowed mother.

"Oh I know," she replies, laughing.  "I'm just so relieved I can't help but cry."

"Get back to sleep," he orders.  "It should come easier now."

"Thanks Rocky," she says softly.  "Call me when she wakes will you?"

"Of course," he affirms.  "Bye."

"Bye."

Rocky looks at the slim black phone with a goofy smile and Zack starts to laugh.  The Red Ranger looks up, his eyes narrowed, and then grins widely.  "Careful Taylor. I may not know all your dirty secrets but I can dig up a few…" he threatens and gets a pillow in the face.

~*~

2:05 PM

Cranston Residence

Kat groans as the effects of having slept in an armchair make themselves known in the achy muscles and creaky joints.

"You okay?" Adam asks very quietly as he sits up from his spot on the carpet.

"I will be," she replies, smiling ruefully.  "Well, after a few dozen naps and a decent meal or two."

"Well I can't help you with the naps, but the meal…" he trails off and rises, walking over to Rocky and poking him in the ribs.  Rocky shoots up from the couch with a yell that has everyone in the room waking immediately.

"What was that for?" he whines.

"You get to make breakfast Rocko," Adam replies.  "Kat's hungry."  Rocky sighs and obediently walks out the door, heading for the kitchen.

"I can't believe I slept on the couch," Aisha groans.

"I blame Rocky," Zack comments as he rubs the shoulder that she used for a pillow.

"You threw the first pillow," Kat accuses.

"But he threatened me," he replies with a wounded air.  Kat catches Aisha's gaze and they share an exasperated look.  Zack and Rocky got everyone into the pillow fight last night and by the end of it they were all too tired to find actual beds.

"When are you flying back?" Billy inquires.

Zack sits up straight and rubs his forehead with the back of his hand.  "Next flight out. I'm already in deep trouble."  He shakes his head and grins.  "Only after breakfast of course."

"I'm going to go check on Tommy and Kim," Aisha announces and stands up slowly.  The others nod in agreement and she leaves, her gait slow and slightly wobbly.  Her hand turns the knob very softly and she peeks in, smiling at the sight in front of her.  Kim is asleep on her back and Tommy is apparently napping with his head on her stomach.  Then Kim's hand moves, running through Tommy's hair, and Aisha notices that her friend's eyes are open.  "Kim?" she whispers.

"Hey Sha," Kim replies, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Up for a bit of breakfast?" she asks, taking a step into the room.

"Who's making it?" Kim asks suspiciously, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't worry we know better than to let Adam or Zack near a stove. It's Rocky actually."

Kim's eyes light up with delight.  "Feed me Campbell or die."  Aisha beams and turns to leave.  "And get something for Tommy will you?"  She nods and closes the door behind her.

"Hey Ish." Rocky greets as she walks into the kitchen and hops onto the counter.  He is holding a truly giant sized pan full of something that smells really, really good.  She grabs for the cover and he smacks her hand away.

"Now Rocky, didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit women?" Zack asks as he walks up to them and casually slings an arm around Aisha's shoulders.

"Women, yes. Food stealing demonic imps, no," he quips and sets the pan on a trivet.

Aisha gasps.  "I resent that, you food hogging evil… thing…"

"Oh yeah, now that was insult," Rocky mocks.  "Now why don't you run along and invite everyone to breakfast."  She tries to take a swing at him just as Zack grabs her hand and draws her to the hall and into the living room.

"Breakfast is ready, people," Zack announces and Kat springs from her seat happily.  Adam follows her, with Billy right behind.  They rush in to find a huge pan full of scrambled eggs with what looks like cheese, tomatoes, mushrooms, onions and peppers.  Rocky is piling a plate full of toast and the orange juice is already on the table.

Kat gasps in delight and throws her arms around Rocky.  "Food. Real food with salt and stuff."  She grins and grabs a plate from the cupboard, her eyes glued to the mass of colorful edibles.  Adam shakes his head and pulls out a set of plates the rummages for forks and knives, quietly setting the table.

"Rocko, I'll take some food to Kim and Tommy. Might as well say goodbye while I'm at it," Zack says as he picks up two plates and holds them out.  Rocky nods and plops large portions of eggs and toast on them, then nudges Zack to the door.  Aisha rolls her eyes and takes two glasses out, filling them with juice, then picks up some utensils and follows him.

"Who wants food?" Zack calls out in a sing-song.  Kim wraps her slender fingers around Tommy's shoulder and pushes.

"Huh? Wha?" he mutters sleepily and tries to bury his head back into her stomach.  Zack sets one plate down on the nightstand and waves the other near Tommy's nose.  The sleepy eyed young man raises his head slowly, following the pleasant scent.  Kim laughs and accepts her plate from Aisha along with a fork.  The other girl smiles, one glance to make sure the glasses won't fall off the nightstand and that Zack has everything under control, and rushes out.  

Tommy yawns, his arms stretching over his head and his mouth straining open like a baby bird who is waiting to be fed.  His gaze falls on Kim and he reaches for her forehead, gently pressing the back of his hand to it.  It's slightly warm but not so much that it would be cause for concern.  She smiles at him and he returns the smile, his dark eyes warm.  Zack passes the plate under Tommy's nose again and this time he finally grabs for it, Zack pulling it out of his reach.

"Get up Oliver, or no Rocky made breakfast for you!" Zack orders and Tommy sits up, muttering something about bossy freaks.  He gets a slap to the shoulder for his trouble and groans, but takes the offered plate anyway.  

"How are you feeling, Kimberly?" Zack asks as he seats himself in the free chair.

"M'k," she mumbles through a forkful of eggs.

"Good," he affirms and leans forward, smiling at her.  "I'll be going back to Geneva soon and I wanted to say goodbye."

Kim's fork freezes midair.  "Already? I'll miss you. Again."

He offers her a grin.  "Of course you will. How can anyone not miss the Zack-man?"  He yelps as a pillow hits him in the head and then sobers.  "I'll miss you too, sis."

She winces lightly, her nose wrinkling.  As hard as it was to let Jason, Trini and Zack go the first time, it's harder now, with the certainty of what their absence brings.  "Love you, Lightning Streak."

"Right back at ya, Fire Starter."  The smile that accompanies the soft statement is equally soft, not the kind people expect to see on Zachary Peter Taylor's face, at least not people who aren't family.  Kim matches his smile and for a moment they stare at each other, reaffirming their familial ties.

"We aw ove ew, mang," Tommy injects, his mouth full of toast, presumably trying to say 'we all love you, man' or at least that is how the phrase is understood by the room's other occupants.

Zack grins, the soft smile stored away for the next rare occasion, and rises from his seat.  "I best get going. No sense in getting into any more trouble."  He leans over and gives Tommy that awkward, one-armed hug that men share when they do not wish to admit to the depth of their feelings, then moves over to the bed, gingerly wrapping Kimberly into his embrace.  She sets her plate down and crushes him to herself with all the force she can muster.  A mere moment later he disentangles himself and walks out of the door without a second glance, even when he hears a quiet sniffle as he pulls it closed.

Aisha collides into something rather hard as she rushes down the hall.  She is caught in a firm, familiar embrace and when she looks up she meets a pair of laughing, mahogany eyes.

"Where's the fire Sha?" Zack asks, laughter laced through his low-timbre voice.

She rolls her eyes and pulls away.  "Adam said you don't have much time before the next plane departs. Just enough to say good-bye to Zordon."  She offers him a large, wrapped package.  "Rocky packed food."  He takes it with an easy smile and offers her his arm, which she takes with a matching smile, and they briskly make their way down the hall.

"Ready?" Billy asks the moment they darken the doorway into the kitchen.  Zack nods, lays the package on a counter, and the beam that departs the Cranston residence is tightly woven and multi-colored.

"… ARRANGEMENTS ARE MADE," Zordon finishes saying just as the Ranger re-materialize in the middle of the Command Center.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Zack says, his usual inability to stand still coupled with a healthy dose of anxiety.  The softened, blue outline of Zordon's face smiles.

"Good luck young warrior," Dulcea speaks, her tone almost that of a priest offering benediction.  Alie just grins, one finger twirling an aqua curl.

"Ai-ai-ai we will miss you, Zachary," Alpha vows, having long ago earned the Billy suggested title of the most emotional AI in the universe.  In this case, though, the emotion is indeed warranted.

"BE SAFE ZACK," Zordon adds.  The former Black Ranger nods, the suggestion taken as an order through habit.

Kat wrinkles her forehead.  "Is Alie staying here?"

The fuchsia-and-gray clad woman smiles.  "I, like Zack, must return to the place where I belong. I am Queen of Karadio. It is past time for me to resume my duties."  For a moment a flash of regal stature is visible in her posture but then it's gone and she strides forward to hug the lithe blonde.  "Thank you again."  Katherine returns the hug without hesitation and smiles.

Adam checks his watch.  "We should hurry."  The agreement is silent and the close-knit beam streaks through the sky again.

Aisha picks up the packed food again and Rocky shoulders Zack's bag. 

"How are we going there?" Kat asks, leaning back against the fridge.

"Billy still has my car," Adam suggests.  "If he's finished adjusting it, we can drive to the airport."

Billy laughs lightly.  "Apparently Murphy's Law has reversed itself radically, as I had just finished fine tuning it right before all this began."

"Can I drive?" Aisha asks eagerly.  Adam's eyes round in horror.

"Sha, I just fixed it, don't make me do it again," Billy pleads.  She crosses her arms over her chest and sticks out her lower lip.

"Face it Ish," Rocky admonishes, "you can drive a motorcycle like a pro, but you are awful with anything that has more than two wheels."  She rolls her eyes and sighs, her face the very image of patient suffering.  Zack looks at her with curiosity.

"It's a long story," she responds to his gaze and shrugs.

"We need to leave now, guys," Adam informs and begins walking to the garage, the others following quickly.

"You'll have to tell me the story sometime," Zack says, fingertips brushing Aisha's arm.

"I'll think about it," she teases.  "Plus I need Kim's permission."

"Now I really have to know," he says, one hand holding the door open for her.

Billy tosses Adam the keys and he unlocks the black Toyota Camry, Rocky immediately hopping in the passenger spot, Zack's duffel still in hand.  Adam shakes his head, laughing silently as he slips into the driver's seat.

"We'll have to squish a little I think," Kat comments as she climbs into the back gracefully.  Billy takes the seat next to her and pulls the door closed.

"We'll do alright," Aisha replies, settling on the other side of Kat and just as soon as Zack clambers in and shuts the door he finds her legs flung in his lap.  "See? Space conservation… or something of the sort."  Kat's peals of laughter ring melodically through the car as Adam starts the engine.

~*~

3:17 PM

Angel Grove Airport

Zack accepts his ticket and information from the clerk and turns around to face his friends.  "This is it I guess."

"Don't be a stranger," Kat offers, a tiny bittersweet smile on her face.  Zack nods.

One side of Rocky's mouth quirks up as he holds his hand out, palm down.  "Rangers…" he whispers.  Adam lays his hand over Rocky's.  Kat's hand is next.  Then Aisha's.

"And friends…" Billy adds as his hand settles on top.  Zack favors them with his trademark brilliant smile and sets his hand on his friend's.

"Forever!" they exclaim together, startling smiles for onlookers.  They break the hold just as a mechanical voice sounds through the waiting room.

"Boarding call for the American Airlines Flight 983 to Geneva, Switzerland."

"That's me," Zack affirms and takes his bag from Rocky, slinging it easily over his shoulder and hugging him quickly, again the one armed awkward hug.  Aisha steps forward, handing him the food package, then she throws her arms around his neck in a tight if brief embrace.  She kisses his cheek and moves away.  Adam offers his hand, but Kat pushes him forward so that he winds up in hug.  Billy is next, this contact less hesitant and just a moment longer.  Then it's Kat's turn as she embraces him without hesitation, then lets go and slightly nudges him in the direction of his gate.  He nods and spins around on his heels, striding away, leaving them all frozen and staring at his back.

They are all still there five minutes later when they see a huge silver machine lift into the sky, its rumble distinct and unforgettable.  Just like Zack.


	24. Ch22: Epilogue

Chapter 22: Epilogue

5:03 PM

Cranston Residence

Kim sighs with exasperation as Billy fusses over her, triple-checking her temperature and running a small scanner over her body for the fourth time.  "I'm fine. Can I just get out of bed please? Before I grow roots?"  Aisha chuckles from her spot at the door.

"Not yet. Stay till tomorrow. If your condition doesn't worsen then I will allow you to foray from your resting spot," he responds absently, checking the scanner readout over.  Kim flashes him a sad pout, which he doesn't notice to his good fortune.  "Okay guys let's let Kimberly rest a bit," he orders and flashes Tommy a look, "you too."  The White Ranger gets up with a grumble and follows the rest of the team out the door.

As the door closes with a click, Kim looks up at the ceiling with a long-suffering look.  "Fine, leave me here all alone and bored."  The door opens again with a quiet creek and a pretty, pale face peeks in.  Kim grins widely.  "Please come in Kat."  Katherine smiles back and walks in quietly, closing the door again, then settles on the edge of the bed, one hand fiddling with the hem of the large green t-shirt she just had to change into when they got back from the airport.  The brunette arches an eyebrow delicately.  "What's going on?"

Kat looks at Kim with a slight smile.  "I guess I just wanted to make sure we're okay."

"Why wouldn't we be?" she asks, furrowing her forehead.

"Just wanted to… well I don't know exactly," the blonde replies and grins sheepishly.

"We're friends Kat," Kimberly says and looks at her seriously.  "I'm going back to Florida you know. But you and I…" she pauses and then the rest comes out in a rush, "you saved me, I saved you, and we've never fought together before and it may be a long time before we do again, but we're now warrior sisters, you know? And You're going to watch out for the guys for me and I will call and bug you incessantly. And we'll visit a lot. And we'll be friends for life just like we are with the rest of the team."  As Kim rambles on, tears well up in Kat's eyes and as the brunette is done she gets pulled into a tight hug to which she responds automatically and with a smile.  "All better now?"

"Yes," she says with a bit of a sniffle and lets Kimberly go with a brilliant smile.  "All better."

~*~

Wednesday

August 2, 1995

3:45 AM California Time // 12:45 PM Geneva

Zack Taylor & Jason Scott's Room

Zack creeps into the room, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, hoping that no one is there.  He glances at Jason's bed absently and is greeted by the sight of his two best friends curled together on the rather narrow mattress.  He smiles slightly and sets down the bag with the barest bit of a rustle, which is actually more than enough to send Trini's eyes popping open as she's always been the lightest of sleepers.  She nudges Jason, who almost falls off the bed as he jerks awake, and climbs off the bed, stalking towards Zack with the grace of a hungry predator.  He shifts back nervously as she reaches around him for his desk and brings up an envelope, which she shoves into his hands.  He blinks and rips it open, glancing quizzically at Jason who just shrugs.

"Dear Mr. Taylor, due to your unexplained and irresponsible absence from the premises you are now under suspension and on probation. Please report to the program's administration's office as soon as you receive this. Thank you. Jenna Callis, Head of Disciplinary Affairs," he reads out-loud in a monotone then looks up.  "I'm in deep trouble, huh?"

Trini gives him a subtle glare, then sighs and wraps her arms around him in a hug.  "Welcome back you fool."  Zack returns the hug then feels another set of arms around them both and reaches to include Jason.

~*~

12:07 PM

Cranston Residence

Kim feels a light touch on her cheek and begins to stir awake.  She peeks open one eye to find Tommy's face a bare few inches away from her and smiles.

"Morning," she utters and yawns lightly.

"Afternoon actually," he teases and smiles.  "Billy said that if you want, you can get out of bed."  She brightens visibly and almost bounces from the bed, throwing the covers aside casually.  He watches her go with an enigmatic look in his eyes.

~*~

12:28 PM

Location Unknown

Energy sizzles around a small chamber as the great form hunched over the book attempts to pour a stream of dark magic into it.

"You will be mine to wield yet…"

~*~

12:28 PM

Juice Bar

Kimberly snatches her bowl of rocky road sundae back from Tommy's hands and digs in with a grin.  Kat makes a funny face at her and huddles over her bowl of vanilla ice cream.  Aisha giggles and spoons some of her mint chocolate chip into her mouth.

"Girls and ice cream," Rocky says exasperatedly with a grin.  Adam arches an eyebrow and silently points at the Red Ranger's own four scoop dessert.  "Hey! I'm a growing boy!"

Aisha rolls her eyes and leans her cheek on Kim's shoulder.  "Are you sure you have to leave?" she asks with a bit of a whine, already knowing the answer.

The gymnast looks at her friend with amusement.  "I'm going to start counting the amount of times you asked me that. The answer is still yes by the way."  She sighs, swallows a large spoonful of her ice cream and continues, "Not that I want to leave, but I have to and you know it."

Adam checks his watch and gestures to the communicator.  "If you want to make that afternoon plane and still say goodbye to certain persons, we'd best leave now."  Kim sighs and reluctantly abandons her dessert, standing up and smoothing her dusky pink skirt.  The rest of the group follows, the girls and Rocky eyeing their ice creams longingly.

They find a darkened corner and, with a sigh that seems to come from all of them simultaneously, depart in a stream of color.  Ernie smiles to himself.

~*~

12:42 PM

Command Center

"I will be returning within the day," Alie comments into the communication screen, facing an overjoyed looking elderly woman.  She spots the Rangers' teleportation streams and switches off the conversation with a smile as their bodies solidify.

"HELLO RANGERS," says Zordon, his visage unruffled.

Kimberly steps forward.  "I'm going back Zordon."

He nods.  "GOOD LUCK KIMBERLY AND DO YOUR BEST. I AM SURE YOU WILL SUCCEED. BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR POWER AND USE IT WISELY."

"Thank you Zordon, I will," she responds, her voice a little shaky.

Alie smiles and speaks up, "May the wisdom of your heart guide you in all you do, Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart."  She starts to bow ceremoniously but is interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around her fiercely.  She hugs the petite girl back, an odd emotion flickering in her eyes.

At that moment, a little glimmer can be seen in the air and Duclea's form projects in front of them.  "I wished to say good-bye as well."  She lifts her hands to her own forehead, touching it briefly, then to her heart and then holds them out, palms up.  "Go with my care and my blessing, little Crane."  Kim takes a step forward and unconsciously mirrors Dulcea's action, her eyes misting as her hands pass through the woman's incorporeal palms.

"We better get going," Billy interrupts quietly.

Kim blinks back her tears and nods, smiling shakily.  "Okay. Let's go."  With that, the Rangers disappear in a bonded stream of colors.

~*~

1:37 PM

Angel Grove Airport

The ride to the airport was silent and cramped.  Tommy held Kim's hand the whole way as the two cast hesitant glances at each other.  Aisha continuously rolled her eyes as she watched them.  And now they all stand in front of the gate, the Pink Ranger nervously turning her communicator around and around her wrist.  Aisha can take no more.

"Okay people, I don't know about you, but I want a hug before this girl gets her booty on the plane," she bursts out and takes the step forward to fold her friend into a fierce hug.  That seems to break the tension and one after one the Rangers form a huge group hug around the tiny gymnast, though Adam and Tommy carefully avoid touching each other.

The moment is interrupted though as the P.A. system announces, "Boarding call for the Delta Airlines Flight 508 to Daytona Beach, Florida."

The group separates and Kimberly sniffles slightly as a tear makes its way down her cheek.  She wipes it off impatiently at the same time as Tommy reaches a hand up to do the same.  Their eyes meet and they freeze, not noticing Aisha and Kat moving the others away.

"I…," Kim starts, "I can't make any promises. Just…"

"Shhh," he whispers, feeling himself get pulled in by her soft, brown eyed gaze, and leans down, his lips meeting hers softly.  She gasps against his mouth then closes her eyes, her arms twining around his neck to pull him closer, and deepens the kiss with abandon.

Kat and Aisha exchange the sappy looks that seem to be required whenever romantic moments occur, the blonde mouthing, "Aren't they cute?"

As their need for oxygen asserts itself, they pull apart, gasping for air greedily.

Tommy leans his forehead against hers and whispers, "No promises, I know. Just live the present. But we can try."  She nods mutely, her arms slipping down to hug him as tightly as she can manage and then she breaks away completely.

"Time to go," she utters and accepts her carry-on bag from Billy.  Her face twists in a smile that is half frown.  "Catch ya on the flipside."  She spins on a heel and marches through the gate, their gazes locked on her tiny form.

"Rangers forever, friends forever," comes a whisper and no one is really sure who said it but it rings true.  Forever true.

**…To be continued in Interlude 1…**


End file.
